<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Us Two - BBH + PCY (CHANBAEK) (BAEKYEOL) by chonlogirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743467">Just Us Two - BBH + PCY (CHANBAEK) (BAEKYEOL)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonlogirl/pseuds/chonlogirl'>chonlogirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BaekYeol - Freeform, Baekhyun - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Byun Baekhyun - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Gay, M/M, OT12 (EXO), ParkChanyeol, Romance, TaoRis - Freeform, XiuChen - Freeform, Yaoi, colegial, kpop, sulay - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>62,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743467</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chonlogirl/pseuds/chonlogirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun era feliz em seu namoro com Jongin ou era o que parecia. Contudo, depois que o Kim passou a se dedicar ao que amava, o casal começou a se distanciar e a se ver cada vez menos.</p><p>Porém um novo aluno chegou para bagunçar a mente e o coração do Byun e tudo pelo fato de que o seu primeiro amor agora era a sua dupla em um projeto durante um mês.</p><p>Entretanto, existe um pequeno detalhe nisso: Chanyeol, o primeiro amor de Baekhyun, não lembra dele ou muito menos o reconhece.</p><p>• Início: 19/04/20<br/>• Fim: xxx</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. O Primeiro Amor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>Era uma manhã de segunda-feira e o céu estava completamente nublado. As mudanças climáticas de Busan estavam sempre me surpreendendo, pois por mais que no dia anterior estivesse fazendo sol, no dia seguinte poderia está chovendo. Porém nada que eu já não estivesse acostumado, pois tinha nascido nesse lugar.<p>Fiquei em torno de 30 minutos encarando o teto após ouvir o despertador. As vezes queria apenas não ter que acordar tão cedo todos os dias para chegar na escola a tempo, porém esse não é o meu único problema. Levantei da cama em um pulo e peguei uma toalha em meu guarda-roupa antes de deixar o quarto. Entrei no banheiro que ficava no corredor, retirei o meu pijama e entrei embaixo do chuveiro, ligando a água e fechando os olhos. Era pra ser um banho tranquilo e normal, mas como nada na minha vida é normal, isso também não seria.</p><p>Comecei a ouvir batidas na porta do banheiro de um modo insistente e irritante e eu já fazia ideia de quem podia ser. Como era somente um banheiro, eu tinha que dividir com a minha família, mas tinha um ser em especial que era o mais estressante entre todos. Os meus pais tiveram um segundo filho e ele se chamava Sehun. Ninguém era mais insuportável que o meu irmão mais novo. Ele vivia implicando comigo e quase sempre estamos brigando, quando eu não estou dando tapas em seu braço para ter modos. O meu irmão parece ignorar totalmente tudo o que meus pais ensinaram durante todos esses anos.</p><p>─ Você morreu aí dentro, hyung? ─ Sehun perguntou dando socos na porta. Eu não disse que era a peste do meu irmão?</p><p>─ Não! Eu já estou saindo! ─ Gritei por causa do barulho do chuveiro e revirei os olhos.</p><p>─ Eu quero tomar banho! ─ Sehun começou a mexer na maçaneta. Eu vou bater nele quando sair daqui.</p><p>─ Pega a mangueira e vai tomar banho no quintal, ora.</p><p>Sehun continuou batendo na porta e eu apenas ignorei, tomando meu banho tranquilamente e o mais lentamente possível, tudo apenas para tirar o meu irmão do sério.</p><p>Quando terminei o banho, apenas desliguei a água e enrolei uma toalha na cintura, saindo do box e pegando o meu pijama para sair do banheiro. No corredor, dei de cara com uma coisa um tanto quanto... Questionável.</p><p>─ O que você está fazendo, Sehun? ─ Perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas.</p><p>Meu irmão estava jogado no chão e assim que me viu, não perdeu tempo. As vezes eu acho que Sehun simplesmente bateu com a cabeça bem forte, pois não é possível alguém fazer esse tipo de coisa e ser normal.</p><p>─ Você demorou tanto que eu criei raízes aqui no chão. Olha a minha cara de velho, hyung! ─ Sehun disse colocando as mãos no rosto para dar uma incrementada no drama. ─ Viu? Eu estou velho já. Fiquei com cinquenta anos por te esperar.</p><p>─ Nada dramático não é, Sehun? ─ Cruzei os braços e neguei com a cabeça. Sehun deveria está fazendo dorama por causa de todo esse drama. ─ Bom, já que você está velho e caquetico no chão, eu vou voltar para o banheiro e ficar mais trinta minutos no banho.</p><p>Dei de ombros virando para voltar ao banheiro, porém Sehun agarrou na minha perna e eu não pude deixar de rir com isso.</p><p>─ Se você entrar nesse banheiro de novo, será um hyung morto, pois eu vou te afogar. ─ Ele disse tentando ser ameaçador e logo levantou correndo e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta.</p><p>─ Tente se for capaz! ─ Gritei rindo.</p><p>Entrei no meu quarto e enquanto procurava pelo meu uniforme azul e sem graça, ouvi o barulho da notificação do meu celular. Eu já tinha uma ideia de quem poderia ser e por isso um sorriso involuntário surgiu em meus lábios.</p><p>Assim que encontrei o uniforme, deixei o mesmo sob a cama e me aproximei do criado mudo, pegando o meu celular e entrando no Kakao Talk. Tinha apenas um chat no topo do aplicativo, sendo que esse estava fixado. A foto de perfil era simplesmente adorável. O sorriso largo, a pele morena e a alegria estampada em seu rosto me fez sorrir involuntariamente.</p><p>Eu estava em um relacionamento com Kim Jongin a seis meses, porém por mais que tudo parecesse perfeito, as coisas estavam desandando, mesmo que eu estivesse ignorando isso com todas as minhas forças. Nos conhecíamos desde crianças graças aos nossos pais que eram amigos da faculdade. Quando crianças, eu, ele e Kyungsoo formamos um trio de amigos inseparáveis que mesmo após brigar, sempre fazia as pazes com sorvete, mas com o tempo, nossa amizade foi se tornando diferente. Os sorvetes deram lugar a mimos e pedidos esfarrapados de desculpa, pois todos nós éramos muito orgulhosos para pedir desculpas.</p><p>Porém todos mudam e com a gente não foi diferente.</p><p>Kyungsoo tem uma personalidade mais difícil, porém Jongin se tornou amável e gentil. Duas pessoas completamente diferentes, mas ainda sim, eles são importantes para mim.</p><p>No passado, eu era bobinho e ingênuo, mas isso mudou conforme o tempo, mas não posso dizer que estou totalmente esperto. Apenas deixei de ver as coisas como um conto de fadas.</p><p>Abri o chat de Jongin e sentei na cama para ler as mensagens. Sempre que ele mandava alguma coisa, eu ficava nervoso, ainda mais por causa que não estávamos tendo tempo para dedicar um ao outro. </p><p>Depois que Jongin descobriu a sua paixão pela dança, ele passou a se dedicar constantemente e estava sempre treinando para se apresentar, pois fazia parte de um grupo em uma academia.</p><p>Apesar de me sentir frustrado por ficar sozinho, resolvi passar o tempo fazendo outras coisas, como ajudar a minha família por exemplo. Meus pais são donos de uma floricultura e agora eu estou sempre sujo de terra e cercado pelo perfume das flores. É um ambiente leve e agradável. Mas dificilmente conseguia ocupar a minha mente e não pensar que estava namorando mais sozinho do que com o Jongin.</p><p>Jongin: Bom dia, amor.<br/>
Jongin: Desculpa não mandar nenhuma mensagem antes de dormir, o meu dia foi cheio.<br/>
Jongin: Mas quero compensar isso.<br/>
Jongin: Estou pensando em uma sessão de filmes e beijos, do jeito que você gosta.</p><p>Como não se apaixonar por alguém assim? Kim Jongin é de fato maravilhoso.</p><p>Baekhyun: Filmes e beijos? Você me conhece tão bem.<br/>
Baekhyun: Sinto a sua falta.<br/>
Baekhyun: Podemos fazer isso hoje a noite?</p><p>Jongin não levou menos que um minuto para me responder, pois provavelmente estava com o chat aberto.</p><p>Jongin: Claro e na minha casa.<br/>
Jongin: Já aviso logo que vai vamos assistir Star Wars.<br/>
Jongin: E sem piadinhas sobre o Darth Vader ser pai do Luke.<br/>
Jongin: Já conversamos sobre isso.</p><p>Baekhyun: Se eu tiver que ver sabres de luz e ver a estrela da morte, irei me demitir do cargo de ser o seu namorado.<br/>
Baekhyun: Vamos assistir Harry Potter e ver carros voadores.<br/>
Baekhyun: Amor, aceita que ele é o pai e que isso é verdade.<br/>
Baekhyun: Supera, Nini.</p><p>Jongin: Sipiri, Nini.<br/>
Jongin: Se você não superou as mortes de Teen Wolf, então eu não preciso superar essa revelação.<br/>
Jongin: Fim de papo.</p><p>Baekhyun: Que jeito maduro que lidar com a situação em?<br/>
Baekhyun: Nem parece que tem 19 anos.</p><p>Jongin: Você tem 18 e fica me provocando com a história do Darth Vader ser pai do Luke.</p><p>Baekhyun: Eu paro de provocar se a gente revezar. Vamos ver um filme de cada ok?</p><p>Jongin: Eu gosto do seu jeito de resolver as coisas, Baek.<br/>
Jongin: Fechado.<br/>
Jongin: E sem provocações ok?</p><p>Baekhyun: Ok. Você venceu.</p><p>Jongin: Normal.<br/>
Jongin: Daqui a pouco estou aí para te buscar ok?<br/>
Jongin: E fala para o Sehun que eu quero o meu fone.<br/>
Jongin: Esse pestinha está com o meu fone a três semanas.</p><p>Baekhyun: O Sehun é assim, adora se apossar das coisas dos outros.<br/>
Baekhyun: Estou ansioso para te ver.<br/>
Baekhyun: E eu vou fazer ele devolver esse fone hoje mesmo.</p><p>Jongin: Eu também estou ansioso, muito até.</p><p>Quando me dei conta, estava sorrindo ao ponto de sentir as minhas bochechas doendo. Deixei o celular sob o criado mudo e comecei a massagear o local do incômodo.</p><p>Sabia que se passasse mais tempo sentado, iria me atrasar, então levantei e peguei o meu uniforme. Depois de alguns minutos, eu já estava arrumado.</p><p>Os meus fios loiros estavam devidamente penteados e eu já tinha colocado o meu all star amarelo que era o mais chamativo. O meu irmão sempre ficava me zoando e dizendo que os meus pés estavam parecendo duas bananas.</p><p>Coloquei a minha mochila nas costas e guardei o celular no bolso, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta, logo ouvindo a minha mãe gritando comigo como ela fazia todos os dias.</p><p>Ao chegar na cozinha, cumprimentei meu pai com um aceno de cabeça, mas quando pensei em falar com a minha mãe, ela foi mais rápida do que eu.</p><p>─ Por que você e o Sehun vivem batendo as portas? Desse jeito a casa não aguenta. ─ Minha mãe disse enquanto estava terminando de preparar o café.</p><p>Todas as manhãs ela gritava comigo e com Sehun por causa disso, mas eu sempre acabava esquecendo que não podia bater a porta.</p><p>─ Eu esqueço que não pode bater. Desculpa mãe. ─ Fiz um beicinho e ela apenas negou com a cabeça.</p><p>─ Vou colar um bilhete na sua testa para te lembrar disso. ─ Minha mãe beijou a minha testa e se afastou de mim para arrumar a mesa do café.</p><p>Meu pai estava lendo o seu jornal matinal e resmungando por causa de alguma coisa. Sehun apareceu na cozinha com o uniforme todo amassado e mexendo no celular, sentando ao lado do meu pai.</p><p>─ Garoto, você vai sair assim? Parece que um caminhão passou por cima de você. ─ A minha mãe pronunciou apontando para Sehun.</p><p>Porém ele nem ao menos deu atenção, então eu apenas puxei o celular de suas mãos e me sentei na sua frente, vendo ele me encarar.</p><p>─ Hey! Me devolve! ─ Ele disse esticando os braços para tentar pegar o celular.</p><p>─ A mamãe está falando com você. ─ Olhei para a tela do celular para saber o que ele estava fazendo. ─ Quem é Joshua em?</p><p>─ Não te interessa. ─ Sehun levantou tentando pegar o celular, mas eu afastei o celular a tempo. ─ Me devolve, hyung!</p><p>─ Eu vou tomar esse celular daqui a pouco. ─ Meu pai avisou abaixando o jornal e o dobrando. ─ Responda a sua mãe, Sehun.</p><p>─ Eu somente deixei o meu uniforme de qualquer jeito e agora ele está assim. ─ Sehun deu de ombros. ─ Amanhã ele estará direito.</p><p>─ Você diz a mesma coisa todos os dias. ─ Minha mãe suspirou e terminou de colocar tudo sob a mesa. ─ Devolve o celular do seu irmão, Baekhyun.</p><p>Mostrei a língua para Sehun que fez o mesmo antes que eu devolvesse o seu celular e ele guardasse o mesmo no bolso.</p><p>Depois que minha mãe sentou ao meu lado, começamos a tomar o café da manhã conversando tranquilamente e vez ou outra, eu e Sehun ficávamos implicando um com o outro debaixo da mesa.</p><p>Nem parece que essa peste já está no primeiro ano. Sorte a minha que no próximo ano estarei na faculdade e não serei obrigado a aturar o meu irmão por um bom tempo.</p><p>─ Filho, o Jongin não vai aparecer para tomar café da manhã com a gente? ─ Minha mãe perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.</p><p>─ Hoje não mãe. ─ Sorri fraco ao responder sua pergunta.</p><p>─ Jongin está te tratando bem não é? ─ Meu pai questionou me encarando sério.</p><p>─ Sim, como sempre. Não se preocupe com isso, pai.</p><p>Meu pai não tem nada contra Jongin ou ao menos é o que aparenta, porém ele se preocupa muito comigo e com Sehun e tem medo de que algo ruim aconteça, mas ele sabe que Jongin jamais faria qualquer coisa comigo.</p><p>─ Certo... Mas se ele te desrespeitar, eu quero que você me avise. ─ Meu pai disse e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.</p><p>Logo ouvi o barulho da buzina do carro de Jongin do lado de fora da minha casa e tomei rapidamente o resto do café em minha xícara.</p><p>─ Eu preciso ir, vejo vocês de tarde na loja. ─ Disse levantando e beijando a testa da minha mãe e acenando para o meu pai.</p><p>Peguei Sehun pelo casaco do uniforme e saí puxando ele que começou a reclamar.</p><p>─ Eu não terminei o meu café!</p><p>─ Eu compro algo para você no caminho.</p><p>─ Quero rosquinhas.</p><p>─ Certo.</p><p>Sehun sorriu parando se resmungar. É assim que se cala a boca do meu irmão. Basta apenas alimentar ele e pronto.</p><p>Eu e Sehun saímos de casa e entramos no carro de Jongin que estava em frente a calçada.</p><p>Jongin buzinou duas vezes para os meus pais que estavam na porta e me cumprimentou com um selinho demorado e um beijo na testa. Com meu irmão, foi apenas um toque típico que eles faziam toda vez que se viam.</p><p>─ Podemos ir ou vocês querem passar em algum lugar primeiro? ─ Jongin perguntou olhando para a rua começando a dirigir.</p><p>─ O hyung vai comprar rosquinhas para mim. ─ Sehun pronunciou enquanto tirava o fone de Jongin de dentro da mochila.</p><p>─ Eu vou se você devolver o fone do Nini. ─ Baekhyun olhando para Sehun pelo retrovisor.</p><p>─ O fone é dele? Eu nem lembrava mais. ─ Sehun se fez de desentendido enquanto esticava o braço para me entregar o fone.</p><p>─ Pelo visto é impossível para vocês viver com o fone intacto. ─ Jongin disse com um sorriso no rosto. ─ Rosquinhas né? Vamos parar na padaria então.</p><p>─ O fone que você me deu ainda está inteiro, mas o meu irmão destruiu o dele.</p><p>Jongin tinha me dado um fone novo a algumas semanas atrás e deu um para Sehun de presente de aniversário, pois ele ficou enchendo o saco querendo um.</p><p>Jongin e Sehun eram bem amigos e por isso Jongin estava sempre tentando ajudar o meu irmão, mesmo quando ele era insistente.</p><p>─ Eu não tenho argumentos para isso agora, mas depois vou pensar em algo para me defender. ─ Sehun disse arrancando risadas de Jongin.</p><p>─ Como sempre sem argumentos não é? ─ Jongin brincou. ─ A propósito, eu vou buscar o Kyungsoo hoje ok? ─ Jongin parou no sinal olhando para mim. ─ O carro dele está no conserto e ele pediu uma carona.</p><p>─ Claro, sinto falta de ir para a escola com ele. ─ Comentei me recordando de que quando éramos crianças, o pai de Jongin levava nós três juntos para a escola. ─ Então é melhor não perder tempo ou vamos perder a primeira aula.</p><p>Jongin concordou com a cabeça e assim que o sinal abriu, ele foi diretamente para a padaria, onde eu comprei as rosquinhas para Sehun e o Kim comprou um doce qualquer para mim.</p><p>De volta ao carro, todos colocamos o cinto se segurança prontos para ir até a residência Do que não era muito longe.</p><p>─ Está sujo aqui. ─ Jongin passou o polegar no canto dos meus lábios assim que olhou para mim.</p><p>Ele levou o dedo até os lábios e fez uma careta. Eu devia ter avisado que era cupcake de limão.</p><p>─ Eu devia ter olhado a nota fiscal. ─ Ele disse balançando a cabeça.</p><p>─ Eu vou te avisar da próxima vez. ─ Acabei rindo e ele sorriu para mim.</p><p>─ Que lindo. Querem que eu saía para vomitar agora ou depois? ─ Sehun perguntou fazendo uma careta enquanto comia suas rosquinhas.</p><p>─ Come essa coisa e fica quieto. ─ Encarei Sehun que me mostrou a língua antes de continuar comendo.</p><p>Pelo resto do caminho até a casa de Kyungsoo, Jongin contou o seu progresso na dança e até disse que queria que eu visse um de seus treinos. Ele ficou sorridente quando eu aceitei o seu convite.</p><p>Passamos por mais alguns quarteirões até chegar na casa de Kyungsoo. Jongin buzinou e logo o Do saiu de casa com sua mochila nas costas e com sua mãe acenando e dizendo alguma coisa.</p><p>Kyungsoo entrou no carro com um semblante sério e por fim soltou um suspiro.</p><p>─ Manhã difícil? ─ Perguntei ao perceber que ele não estava muito bem.</p><p>─ Apenas briguei com o meu pai, nada além disso. ─ Kyungsoo sorriu fraco. ─ Bom dia e desculpa pelo incômodo.</p><p>─ Não se preocupe com isso. Sua casa nem é tão longe assim. ─ Jongin sorriu e Kyungsoo apenas assentiu.</p><p>─ Quer uma rosquinha? Eu fiz o meu hyung comprar. ─ Sehun ofereceu e Kyungsoo acabou rindo.</p><p>Ele aceitou a rosquinha e Jongin começou a dirigir rumo a escola. Pelo resto do caminho, conversamos, arrancamos risadas e eu briguei com Sehun, mas foi por motivos bobos como sempre.</p><p>Chegando na escola, Jongin estacionou em uma vaga livre e todos saímos do carro.</p><p>Jongin abraçou a minha cintura e deixou um beijo na minha bochecha. Sehun logo desapareceu para se juntar aos seus amigos e Kyungsoo ficou apenas observando tudo.</p><p>─ Vamos para a sala? ─ Jongin perguntou.</p><p>─ Eu vou depois, pois agora preciso encontrar Yifan na biblioteca. ─ Kyungsoo segurou a alça de sua mochila dando de ombros. ─ Ele quer a minha ajuda em alguma coisa.</p><p>Wu Yifan fazia parte do último ano, porém ele era se outra turma. Eu o conheci depois que o professor de educação física juntou as turmas e eu acertei a cabeça dele com uma bola de futebol.</p><p>Nesse dia, Kyungsoo ficou rindo descontroladamente ao ponto de levar uma bronca do professor, enquanto Jongin apenas tentava explicar que foi tudo um acidente.</p><p>No final, tive que acompanhar o Wu até a enfermaria e ficamos conversando enquanto a enfermeira cuidava dele.</p><p>─ Manda um abraço para ele por mim. ─ Disse e Kyungsoo apenas fez um sinal de que tinha entendido antes de se afastar.</p><p>─ Ele parece cada vez mais distante. ─ Jongin comentou quando o Do já tinha entrado no prédio da escola.</p><p>─ Isso me preocupa um pouco. ─ Respondi suspirando. ─ Espero que ele apenas não se afaste por completo.</p><p>─ O Kyungsoo é difícil e ficou pior depois a sua irmã saiu de casa. ─ Jongin disse me fazendo lembrar do dia em que Kyungsoo apareceu na minha casa totalmente deprimido.</p><p>Mina é a irmã mais velha de Kyungsoo e depois que se desentendeu com os pais, ela saiu de casa e agora mora sozinha, porém o Do não pode ver a garota e eles raramente se falam.</p><p>─ Vou tentar falar com a Mina sobre isso e quem sabe ela não aparece aqui na escola.</p><p>Jongin achou uma ótima ideia e disse que faria o mesmo para ajudar. Nós dois nos importávamos com Kyungsoo.</p><p>Quando eu e Jongin descobrimos que gostávamos um do outro, contamos para Kyungsoo que nos ajudou a ficar juntos. O Do sabe de todos os nossos segredos.</p><p>Eu e Jongin entramos na escola, porém uma aglomeração estranha no estacionamento chamou a minha atenção, porém não virei para ver do que tratava. Tudo o que ouvi foi alguém com o som alto, mas deve ser apenas um dos alunos causando algum problema. Na minha escola, os alunos causam problemas constantemente e por isso já estava acostumado com tanta movimentação logo pela manhã, pena que eu não me dei ao trabalho de virar, pois se tivesse feito isso, teria me preparado melhor para o que estava por vir.</p><p>Tive que me separar de Jongin, pois o armário dele era na direção oposta do meu, porém iríamos nos encontrar na sala de aula. Abri o meu armário para pegar alguns livros, ouvindo o barulho do armário ao lado.</p><p>─ Você não cansa de namorar não? Um grude só com o Jongin. ─ Yixing que estava no armário ao lado se pronunciou segurando seus livros. ─ Sinto que vou vomitar um arco-íris.</p><p>─ Você e o meu irmão deveriam dar as mãos, pois tem as mesmas reações. ─ Respondi fechando o meu armário e encarando o chinês.</p><p>Yixing era o meu amigo desde o primeiro ano. Já fizemos muitos trabalhos juntos, fora o que acabamos aprontando. Ele era conhecido na escola por ser um hacker que ajudava os alunos e a maioria o chamava de "Lay" para manter o seu nome verdadeiro longe de problemas.</p><p>─ Por isso sempre gostei mais do Sehun. ─ Yixing riu baixinho quando viu a minha cara feia. ─ É brincadeira ok? Você é o meu favorito.</p><p>─ Foi o que eu pensei. ─ Disse fingindo um tom de ameaça, mas acabei rindo em seguida.</p><p>─ Aliás, você viu a bagunça no estacionamento? Estão dizendo que tem um aluno novo na escola. ─ Yixing comentou enquanto andávamos lado a lado em direção a minha sala.</p><p>A turma do chinês era ao lado da minha, então sempre acaba encontrando ele pelos corredores.</p><p>─ Deve ser alguém tentando chamar a atenção, depois ele caí no esquecimento.</p><p>─ Eu vi muitas garotas falando sobre isso, inclusive ela. ─ Yixing apontou assim que parou na porta da minha sala.</p><p>Son Seungwan ou simplesmente Wendy estava na direção oposta da porta da sala conversando com suas amigas sobre o aluno novo.</p><p>Quando eu era mais novo, Wendy pegava no meu pé constantemente e fazia o mesmo com Kyungsoo. Não que hoje em dia, ela tenha me deixado me paz, mas pelo menos agora eu consigo me defender de uma maneira justa.</p><p>─ Me conte uma novidade. ─ Desviei o olhar para encarar o chinês.</p><p>─ Bom, eu vou para a minha sala e te vejo no intervalo ok? ─ Yixing se despediu e logo entrou em sua sala e eu fiz o mesmo.</p><p>Jongin estava no fundo da sala com os fones no ouvido mexendo em seu celular. Assim que me aproximei, percebi que ele estava jogando.</p><p>Quando ele notou minha presença, apenas sorriu para mim largamente como sempre fazia.</p><p>─ Posso ouvir também? ─ Perguntei e ele apenas me entregou um lado do fone.</p><p>Jongin estava ouvindo a sua longa playlist do The Vamps cujo todas as músicas eram perfeitas. Ele insistiu para que eu ouvisse e com isso, acabei gostando, mas nada jamais vai superar a minha paixão por The Neighbourhood ou por cada música.</p><p>Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro e fiquei o observando jogar, até que ele perdeu a paciência e me entregou o celular para que eu tentasse passar de fase.</p><p>Porém minhas tentativas não duraram muito, pois logo a professora entrou na sala.</p><p>─ Classe, quero que todos em seus lugares. ─ Ela pronunciou e logo a turma começou a se organizar.</p><p>Jongin retirou cuidadosamente o seu fone do meu ouvido e guardou o mesmo na mochila. Ele bloqueou o celular e o deixou sob a mesa, enquanto eu me ajeitava em meu lugar.</p><p>─ Eu quero apresentar a vocês o nosso novo aluno. ─ A professora apontou para a porta e todos automaticamente olharam para lá.</p><p>─ Deve ser a pessoa que chamou a atenção mais cedo. ─ Jongin comentou.</p><p>─ Como eu disse ao Yixing, daqui a pouco ele caí no esquecimento.</p><p>Olhei para a porta esperando o tal aluno novo entrar, porém no instante em que isso aconteceu, o meu coração disparou e a minha respiração começou a falhar.</p><p>Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo diante dos meus olhos.</p><p>─ Turma, eu quero que dêem as boas vindas a Park Chanyeol, o nosso novo aluno. ─ A professora apresentou sorridente o jovem que estava com um semblante sério, porém ele logo sorriu ao ouvir o seu nome.</p><p>Eu conhecia aquela garoto. Como eu poderia esquecer de Park Chanyeol? Afinal, ele foi o meu primeiro amor e o primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece.</p><p>Era uma manhã de segunda-feira e o céu estava completamente nublado. As mudanças climáticas de Busan estavam sempre me surpreendendo, pois por mais que no dia anterior estivesse fazendo sol, no dia seguinte poderia está chovendo. Porém nada que eu já não estivesse acostumado, pois tinha nascido nesse lugar. </p><p>Fiquei em torno de 30 minutos encarando o teto após ouvir o despertador. As vezes queria apenas não ter que acordar tão cedo todos os dias para chegar na escola a tempo, porém esse não é o meu único problema. Levantei da cama em um pulo e peguei uma toalha em meu guarda-roupa antes de deixar o quarto. Entrei no banheiro que ficava no corredor, retirei o meu pijama e entrei embaixo do chuveiro, ligando a água e fechando os olhos. Era pra ser um banho tranquilo e normal, mas como nada na minha vida é normal, isso também não seria.</p><p>Comecei a ouvir batidas na porta do banheiro de um modo insistente e irritante e eu já fazia ideia de quem podia ser. Como era somente um banheiro, eu tinha que dividir com a minha família, mas tinha um ser em especial que era o mais estressante entre todos. Os meus pais tiveram um segundo filho e ele se chamava Sehun. Ninguém era mais insuportável que o meu irmão mais novo. Ele vivia implicando comigo e quase sempre estamos brigando, quando eu não estou dando tapas em seu braço para ter modos. O meu irmão parece ignorar totalmente tudo o que meus pais ensinaram durante todos esses anos.</p><p>─ Você morreu aí dentro, hyung? ─ Sehun perguntou dando socos na porta. Eu não disse que era a peste do meu irmão?</p><p>─ Não! Eu já estou saindo! ─ Gritei por causa do barulho do chuveiro e revirei os olhos.</p><p>─ Eu quero tomar banho! ─ Sehun começou a mexer na maçaneta. Eu vou bater nele quando sair daqui.</p><p>─ Pega a mangueira e vai tomar banho no quintal, ora.</p><p>Sehun continuou batendo na porta e eu apenas ignorei, tomando meu banho tranquilamente e o mais lentamente possível, tudo apenas para tirar o meu irmão do sério.</p><p>Quando terminei o banho, apenas desliguei a água e enrolei uma toalha na cintura, saindo do box e pegando o meu pijama para sair do banheiro. No corredor, dei de cara com uma coisa um tanto quanto... Questionável.</p><p>─ O que você está fazendo, Sehun? ─ Perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas.</p><p>Meu irmão estava jogado no chão e assim que me viu, não perdeu tempo. As vezes eu acho que Sehun simplesmente bateu com a cabeça bem forte, pois não é possível alguém fazer esse tipo de coisa e ser normal.</p><p>─ Você demorou tanto que eu criei raízes aqui no chão. Olha a minha cara de velho, hyung! ─ Sehun disse colocando as mãos no rosto para dar uma incrementada no drama. ─ Viu? Eu estou velho já. Fiquei com cinquenta anos por te esperar.</p><p>─ Nada dramático não é, Sehun? ─ Cruzei os braços e neguei com a cabeça. Sehun deveria está fazendo dorama por causa de todo esse drama. ─ Bom, já que você está velho e caquetico no chão, eu vou voltar para o banheiro e ficar mais trinta minutos no banho.</p><p>Dei de ombros virando para voltar ao banheiro, porém Sehun agarrou na minha perna e eu não pude deixar de rir com isso.</p><p>─ Se você entrar nesse banheiro de novo, será um hyung morto, pois eu vou te afogar. ─ Ele disse tentando ser ameaçador e logo levantou correndo e entrou no banheiro, trancando a porta.</p><p>─ Tente se for capaz! ─ Gritei rindo.</p><p>Entrei no meu quarto e enquanto procurava pelo meu uniforme azul e sem graça, ouvi o barulho da notificação do meu celular. Eu já tinha uma ideia de quem poderia ser e por isso um sorriso involuntário surgiu em meus lábios.</p><p>Assim que encontrei o uniforme, deixei o mesmo sob a cama e me aproximei do criado mudo, pegando o meu celular e entrando no Kakao Talk. Tinha apenas um chat no topo do aplicativo, sendo que esse estava fixado. A foto de perfil era simplesmente adorável. O sorriso largo, a pele morena e a alegria estampada em seu rosto me fez sorrir involuntariamente.</p><p>Eu estava em um relacionamento com Kim Jongin a seis meses. Nos conhecíamos desde crianças graças aos nossos pais que eram amigos da faculdade. Quando crianças, eu, ele e Kyungsoo formamos um trio de amigos inseparáveis que mesmo após brigar, sempre fazia as pazes com sorvete, mas com o tempo, nossa amizade foi se tornando diferente. Os sorvetes deram lugar a mimos e pedidos esfarrapados de desculpa, pois todos nós éramos muito orgulhosos para pedir desculpas.</p><p>Porém todos mudam e com a gente não foi diferente.</p><p>Kyungsoo tem uma personalidade mais difícil, porém Jongin se tornou amável e gentil. Duas pessoas completamente diferentes, mas ainda sim, eles são importantes para mim.</p><p>No passado, eu era bobinho e ingênuo, mas isso mudou conforme o tempo, mas não posso dizer que estou totalmente esperto. Apenas deixei de ver as coisas como um conto de fadas.</p><p>Abri o chat de Jongin e sentei na cama para ler as mensagens. Sempre que ele mandava alguma coisa, eu ficava nervoso, ainda mais por causa que não estávamos tendo tempo para dedicar um ao outro.</p><p>Depois que Jongin descobriu a sua paixão pela dança, ele passou a se dedicar constantemente e estava sempre treinando para se apresentar, pois fazia parte de um grupo em uma academia.</p><p>Apesar de me sentir frustrado por ficar sozinho, resolvi passar o tempo fazendo outras coisas, como ajudar a minha família por exemplo. Meus pais são donos de uma floricultura e agora eu estou sempre sujo de terra e cercado pelo perfume das flores. É um ambiente leve e agradável.</p><p>Jongin: Bom dia, amor.<br/>
Jongin: Desculpa não mandar nenhuma mensagem antes de dormir, o meu dia foi cheio.<br/>
Jongin: Mas quero compensar isso.<br/>
Jongin: Estou pensando em uma sessão de filmes e beijos, do jeito que você gosta.</p><p>Como não se apaixonar por alguém assim? Kim Jongin é de fato maravilhoso.</p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun: Filmes e beijos? Você me conhece tão bem.<br/>
Baekhyun: Sinto a sua falta.<br/>
Baekhyun: Podemos fazer isso hoje a noite?</p><p> </p><p>Jongin não levou menos que um minuto para me responder, pois provavelmente estava com o chat aberto.</p><p>Jongin: Claro e na minha casa.</p><p>Jongin: Já aviso logo que vai vamos assistir Star Wars.</p><p>Jongin: E sem piadinhas sobre o Darth Vader ser pai do Luke. </p><p>Jongin: Já conversamos sobre isso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun: Se eu tiver que ver sabres de luz e ver a estrela da morte, irei me demitir do cargo de ser o seu namorado.</p><p>Baekhyun: Vamos assistir Harry Potter e ver carros voadores.</p><p>Baekhyun: Amor, aceita que ele é o pai e que isso é verdade.</p><p>Baekhyun: Supera, Nini.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin: Sipiri, Nini.</p><p>Jongin: Se você não superou as mortes de Teen Wolf, então eu não preciso superar essa revelação.</p><p>Jongin: Fim de papo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun: Que jeito maduro que lidar com a situação em?</p><p>Baekhyun: Nem parece que tem 19 anos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin: Você tem 18 e fica me provocando com a história do Darth Vader ser pai do Luke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun: Eu paro de provocar se a gente revezar. Vamos ver um filme de cada ok?</p><p>Jongin: Eu gosto do seu jeito de resolver as coisas, Baek.</p><p>Jongin: Fechado.</p><p>Jongin: E sem provocações ok?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun: Ok. Você venceu.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin: Normal.</p><p>Jongin: Daqui a pouco estou aí para te buscar ok?</p><p>Jongin: E fala para o Sehun que eu quero o meu fone.</p><p>Jongin: Esse pestinha está com o meu fone a três semanas.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Baekhyun: O Sehun é assim, adora se apossar das coisas dos outros.</p><p>Baekhyun: Estou ansioso para te ver.</p><p>Baekhyun: E eu vou fazer ele devolver esse fone hoje mesmo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jongin: Eu também estou ansioso, muito até.</p><p> </p><p>Quando me dei conta, estava sorrindo ao ponto de sentir as minhas bochechas doendo. Deixei o celular sob o criado mudo e comecei a massagear o local do incômodo.</p><p>Sabia que se passasse mais tempo sentado, iria me atrasar, então levantei e peguei o meu uniforme. Depois de alguns minutos, eu já estava arrumado.</p><p>Os meus fios loiros estavam devidamente penteados e eu já tinha colocado o meu all star amarelo que era o mais chamativo. O meu irmão sempre ficava me zoando e dizendo que os meus pais estavam parecendo duas bananas.</p><p>Coloquei a minha mochila nas costas e guardei o celular no bolso, saindo do quarto e batendo a porta, logo ouvindo a minha mãe gritando comigo como ela fazia todos os dias.</p><p>Ao chegar na cozinha, cumprimentei meu pai com um aceno de cabeça, mas quando pensei em falar com a minha mãe, ela foi mais rápida do que eu.</p><p>─ Por que você e o Sehun vivem batendo as portas? Desse jeito a casa não aguenta. ─ Minha mãe disse enquanto estava terminando de preparar o café.</p><p>Todas as manhãs ela gritava comigo e com Sehun por causa disso, mas eu sempre acabava esquecendo que não podia bater a porta.</p><p>─ Eu esqueço que não pode bater. Desculpa mãe. ─ Fiz um beicinho e ela apenas negou com a cabeça.</p><p>─ Vou colar um bilhete na sua testa para te lembrar disso. ─ Minha mãe beijou a minha testa e se afastou de mim para arrumar a mesa do café.</p><p>Meu pai estava lendo o seu jornal matinal e resmungando por causa de alguma coisa. Sehun apareceu na cozinha com o uniforme todo amassado e mexendo no celular, sentando ao lado do meu pai.</p><p>─ Garoto, você vai sair assim? Parece que um caminhão passou por cima de você. ─ A minha mãe pronunciou apontando para Sehun.</p><p>Porém ele nem ao menos deu atenção, então eu apenas puxei o celular de suas mãos e me sentei na sua frente, vendo ele me encarar.</p><p>─ Hey! Me devolve! ─ Ele disse esticando os braços para tentar pegar o celular.</p><p>─ A mamãe está falando com você. ─ Olhei para a tela do celular para saber o que ele estava fazendo. ─ Quem é Joshua em?</p><p>─ Não te interessa. ─ Sehun levantou tentando pegar o celular, mas eu afastei o celular a tempo. ─ Me devolve, hyung!</p><p>─ Eu vou tomar esse celular daqui a pouco. ─ Meu pai avisou abaixando o jornal e o dobrando. ─ Responda a sua mãe, Sehun.</p><p>─ Eu somente deixei o meu uniforme de qualquer jeito e agora ele está assim. ─ Sehun deu de ombros. ─ Amanhã ele estará direito.</p><p>─ Você diz a mesma coisa todos os dias. ─ Minha mãe suspirou e terminou de colocar tudo sob a mesa. ─ Devolve o celular do seu irmão, Baekhyun.</p><p>Mostrei a língua para Sehun que fez o mesmo antes que eu devolvesse o seu celular e ele guardasse o mesmo no bolso.</p><p>Depois que minha mãe sentou ao meu lado, começamos a tomar o café da manhã conversando tranquilamente e vez ou outra, eu e Sehun ficávamos implicando um com o outro debaixo da mesa.</p><p>Nem parece que essa peste já está no primeiro ano. Sorte a minha que no próximo ano estarei na faculdade e não serei obrigado a aturar o meu irmão por um bom tempo.</p><p>─ Filho, o Jongin não vai aparecer para tomar café da manhã com a gente? ─ Minha mãe perguntou me tirando dos meus pensamentos.</p><p>─ Hoje não mãe. ─ Sorri fraco ao responder sua pergunta.</p><p>─ Jongin está te tratando bem não é? ─ Meu pai questionou me encarando sério.</p><p>─ Sim, como sempre. Não se preocupe com isso, pai.</p><p>Meu pai não tem nada contra Jongin ou ao menos é o que aparenta, porém ele se preocupa muito comigo e com Sehun e tem medo de que algo ruim aconteça, mas ele sabe que Jongin jamais faria qualquer coisa comigo.</p><p>─ Certo... Mas se ele te desrespeitar, eu quero que você me avise. ─ Meu pai disse e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça.</p><p>Logo ouvi o barulho da buzina do carro de Jongin do lado de fora da minha casa e tomei rapidamente o resto do café em minha xícara.</p><p>─ Eu preciso ir, vejo vocês de tarde na loja. ─ Disse levantando e beijando a testa da minha mãe e acenando para o meu pai.</p><p>Peguei Sehun pelo casaco do uniforme e saí puxando ele que começou a reclamar.</p><p>─ Eu não terminei o meu café!</p><p>─ Eu compro algo para você no caminho.</p><p>─ Quero rosquinhas.</p><p>─ Certo.</p><p>Sehun sorriu parando se resmungar. É assim que se cala a boca do meu irmão. Basta apenas alimentar ele e pronto.</p><p>Eu e Sehun saímos de casa e entramos no carro de Jongin que estava em frente a calçada.</p><p>Jongin buzinou duas vezes para os meus pais que estavam na porta e me cumprimentou com um selinho demorado e um beijo na testa. Com meu irmão, foi apenas um toque típico que eles faziam toda vez que se viam.</p><p>─ Podemos ir ou vocês querem passar em algum lugar primeiro? ─ Jongin perguntou olhando para a rua começando a dirigir.</p><p>─ O hyung vai comprar rosquinhas para mim. ─ Sehun pronunciou enquanto tirava o fone de Jongin de dentro da mochila.</p><p>─ Eu vou se você devolver o fone do Nini. ─ Baekhyun olhando para Sehun pelo retrovisor.</p><p>─ O fone é dele? Eu nem lembrava mais. ─ Sehun se fez de desentendido enquanto esticava o braço para me entregar o fone.</p><p>─ Pelo visto é impossível para vocês viver com o fone intacto. ─ Jongin disse com um sorriso no rosto. ─ Rosquinhas né? Vamos parar na padaria então.</p><p>─ O fone que você me deu ainda está inteiro, mas o meu irmão destruiu o dele.</p><p>Jongin tinha me dado um fone novo a algumas semanas atrás e deu um para Sehun de presente de aniversário, pois ele ficou enchendo o saco querendo um.</p><p>Jongin e Sehun eram bem amigos e por isso Jongin estava sempre tentando ajudar o meu irmão, mesmo quando ele era insistente.</p><p>─ Eu não tenho argumentos para isso agora, mas depois vou pensar em algo para me defender. ─ Sehun disse arrancando risadas de Jongin.</p><p>─ Como sempre sem argumentos não é? ─ Jongin brincou. ─ A propósito, eu vou buscar o Kyungsoo hoje ok? ─ Jongin parou no sinal olhando para mim. ─ O carro dele está no conserto e ele pediu uma carona.</p><p>─ Claro, sinto falta de ir para a escola com ele. ─ Comentei me recordando de que quando éramos crianças, o pai de Jongin levava nós três juntos para a escola. ─ Então é melhor não perder tempo ou vamos perder a primeira aula.</p><p>Jongin concordou com a cabeça e assim que o sinal abriu, ele foi diretamente para a padaria, onde eu comprei as rosquinhas para Sehun e o Kim comprou um doce qualquer para mim.</p><p>De volta ao carro, todos colocamos o cinto se segurança prontos para ir até a residência Do que não era muito longe.</p><p>─ Está sujo aqui. ─ Jongin passou o polegar no canto dos meus lábios assim que olhou para mim.</p><p>Ele levou o dedo até os lábios e fez uma careta. Eu devia ter avisado que era cupcake de limão.</p><p>─ Eu devia ter olhado a nota fiscal. ─ Ele disse balançando a cabeça.</p><p>─ Eu vou te avisar da próxima vez. ─ Acabei rindo e ele sorriu para mim.</p><p>─ Que lindo. Querem que eu saía para vomitar agora ou depois? ─ Sehun perguntou fazendo uma careta enquanto comia suas rosquinhas.</p><p>─ Come essa coisa e fica quieto. ─ Encarei Sehun que me mostrou a língua antes de continuar comendo.</p><p>Pelo resto do caminho até a casa de Kyungsoo, Jongin contou o seu progresso na dança e até disse que queria que eu visse um de seus treinos. Ele ficou sorridente quando eu aceitei o seu convite.</p><p>Passamos por mais alguns quarteirões até chegar na casa de Kyungsoo. Jongin buzinou e logo o Do saiu de casa com sua mochila nas costas e com sua mãe acenando e dizendo alguma coisa.</p><p>Kyungsoo entrou no carro com um semblante sério e por fim soltou um suspiro.</p><p>─ Manhã difícil? ─ Perguntei ao perceber que ele não estava muito bem.</p><p>─ Apenas briguei com o meu pai, nada além disso. ─ Kyungsoo sorriu fraco. ─ Bom dia e desculpa pelo incômodo.</p><p>─ Não se preocupe com isso. Sua casa nem é tão longe assim. ─ Jongin sorriu e Kyungsoo apenas assentiu.</p><p>─ Quer uma rosquinha? Eu fiz o meu hyung comprar. ─ Sehun ofereceu e Kyungsoo acabou rindo.</p><p>Ele aceitou a rosquinha e Jongin começou a dirigir rumo a escola. Pelo resto do caminho, conversamos, arrancamos risadas e eu briguei com Sehun, mas foi por motivos bobos como sempre.</p><p>Chegando na escola, Jongin estacionou em uma vaga livre e todos saímos do carro.</p><p>Jongin abraçou a minha cintura e deixou um beijo na minha bochecha. Sehun logo desapareceu para se juntar aos seus amigos e Kyungsoo ficou apenas observando tudo.</p><p>─ Vamos para a sala? ─ Jongin perguntou.</p><p>─ Eu vou depois, pois agora preciso encontrar Yifan na biblioteca. ─ Kyungsoo segurou a alça de sua mochila dando de ombros. ─ Ele quer a minha ajuda em alguma coisa.</p><p>Wu Yifan fazia parte do último ano, porém ele era se outra turma. Eu o conheci depois que o professor de educação física juntou as turmas e eu acertei a cabeça dele com uma bola de futebol.</p><p>Nesse dia, Kyungsoo ficou rindo descontroladamente ao ponto de levar uma bronca do professor, enquanto Jongin apenas tentava explicar que foi tudo um acidente.</p><p>No final, tive que acompanhar o Wu até a enfermaria e ficamos conversando enquanto a enfermeira cuidava dele.</p><p>─ Manda um abraço para ele por mim. ─ Disse e Kyungsoo apenas fez um sinal de que tinha entendido antes de se afastar.</p><p>─ Ele parece cada vez mais distante. ─ Jongin comentou quando o Do já tinha entrado no prédio da escola.</p><p>─ Isso me preocupa um pouco. ─ Respondi suspirando. ─ Espero que ele apenas não se afaste por completo.</p><p>─ O Kyungsoo é difícil e ficou pior depois a sua irmã saiu de casa. ─ Jongin disse me fazendo lembrar do dia em que Kyungsoo apareceu na minha casa totalmente deprimido.</p><p>Mina é a irmã mais velha de Kyungsoo e depois que se desentendeu com os pais, ela saiu de casa e agora mora sozinha, porém o Do não pode ver a garota e eles raramente se falam.</p><p>─ Vou tentar falar com a Mina sobre isso e quem sabe ela não aparece aqui na escola.</p><p>Jongin achou uma ótima ideia e disse que faria o mesmo para ajudar. Nós dois nos importávamos com Kyungsoo.</p><p>Quando eu e Jongin descobrimos que gostávamos um do outro, contamos para Kyungsoo que nos ajudou a ficar juntos. O Do sabe de todos os nossos segredos.</p><p>Eu e Jongin entramos na escola, porém uma aglomeração estranha no estacionamento chamou a minha atenção, porém não virei para ver do que tratava. Tudo o que ouvi foi alguém com o som alto, mas deve ser apenas um dos alunos causando algum problema.</p><p>Tive que me separar de Jongin, pois o armário dele era na direção oposta do meu, porém iríamos nos encontrar na sala de aula. Abri o meu armário para pegar alguns livros, ouvindo o barulho do armário ao lado.</p><p>─ Você não cansa de namorar não? Um grude só com o Jongin. ─ Yixing que estava no armário ao lado se pronunciou segurando seus livros. ─ Sinto que vou vomitar um arco-íris.</p><p>─ Você e o meu irmão deveriam dar as mãos, pois tem as mesmas reações. ─ Respondi fechando o meu armário e encarando o chinês.</p><p>Yixing era o meu amigo desde o primeiro ano. Já fizemos muitos trabalhos juntos, fora o que acabamos aprontando. Ele era conhecido na escola por ser um hacker que ajudava os alunos e a maioria o chamava de "Lay" para manter o seu nome verdadeiro longe de problemas.</p><p>─ Por isso sempre gostei mais do Sehun. ─ Yixing riu baixinho quando viu a minha cara feia. ─ É brincadeira ok? Você é o meu favorito.</p><p>─ Foi o que eu pensei. ─ Disse fingindo um tom de ameaça, mas acabei rindo em seguida.</p><p>─ Aliás, você viu a bagunça no estacionamento? Estão dizendo que tem um aluno novo na escola. ─ Yixing comentou enquanto andávamos lado a lado em direção a minha sala.</p><p>A turma do chinês era ao lado da minha, então sempre acaba encontrando ele pelos corredores.</p><p>─ Deve ser alguém tentando chamar a atenção, depois ele caí no esquecimento.</p><p>─ Eu vi muitas garotas falando sobre isso, inclusive ela. ─ Yixing apontou assim que parou na porta da minha sala.</p><p>Son Seungwan ou simplesmente Wendy estava na direção oposta da porta da sala conversando com suas amigas sobre o aluno novo.</p><p>Quando eu era mais novo, Wendy pegava no meu pé constantemente e fazia o mesmo com Kyungsoo. Não que hoje em dia, ela tenha me deixado me paz, mas pelo menos agora eu consigo me defender de uma maneira justa.</p><p>─ Me conte uma novidade. ─ Desviei o olhar para encarar o chinês.</p><p>─ Bom, eu vou para a minha sala e te vejo no intervalo ok? ─ Yixing se despediu e logo entrou em sua sala e eu fiz o mesmo.</p><p>Jongin estava no fundo da sala com os fones no ouvido mexendo em seu celular. Assim que me aproximei, percebi que ele estava jogando.</p><p>Quando ele notou minha presença, apenas sorriu para mim largamente como sempre fazia.</p><p>─ Posso ouvir também? ─ Perguntei e ele apenas me entregou um lado do fone.</p><p>Jongin estava ouvindo a sua longa playlist do The Vamps cujo todas as músicas eram perfeitas. Ele insistiu para que eu ouvisse e com isso, acabei gostando, mas nada jamais vai superar a minha paixão por The Neighbourhood ou por cada música.</p><p>Encostei a cabeça em seu ombro e fiquei o observando jogar, até que ele perdeu a paciência e me entregou o celular para que eu tentasse passar de fase.</p><p>Porém minhas tentativas não duraram muito, pois logo a professora entrou na sala.</p><p>─ Classe, quero que todos em seus lugares. ─ Ela pronunciou e logo a turma começou a se organizar.</p><p>Jongin retirou cuidadosamente o seu fone do meu ouvido e guardou o mesmo na mochila. Ele bloqueou o celular e o deixou sob a mesa, enquanto eu me ajeitava em meu lugar.</p><p>─ Eu quero apresentar a vocês o nosso novo aluno. ─ A professora apontou para a porta e todos automaticamente olharam para lá.</p><p>─ Deve ser a pessoa que chamou a atenção mais cedo. ─ Jongin comentou.</p><p>─ Como eu disse ao Yixing, daqui a pouco ele caí no esquecimento.</p><p>Olhei para a porta esperando o tal aluno novo entrar, porém no instante em que isso aconteceu, o meu coração disparou e a minha respiração começou a falhar.</p><p>Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo diante dos meus olhos.</p><p>─ Turma, eu quero que dêem as boas vindas a Park Chanyeol, o nosso novo aluno. ─ A professora apresentou sorridente o jovem que estava com um semblante sério, porém ele logo sorriu ao ouvir o seu nome.</p><p>Eu conhecia aquela garoto. Como eu poderia esquecer de Park Chanyeol? Afinal, ele foi o meu primeiro amor e o primeiro amor a gente nunca esquece.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Boas Lembranças</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cada parte do meu corpo estava queimando em nostalgia por apenas encarar ele por tanto tempo. Meu coração estava errando algumas batidas e eu nem ao menos estava conseguindo respirar direito.</p><p>Eu não via ele a anos e mesmo assim, ele ainda era capaz de mexer comigo dessa forma. Park Chanyeol não tinha mudado nada, ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso bonito, as orelhas grandes e as mãos enormes.</p><p>Comecei a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro antes que alguém percebesse que eu estava no mundo da lua ou melhor, pensando no meu primeiro amor.</p><p>─ É um prazer estar aqui e eu espero me dar bem com todos. ─ Chanyeol pronunciou ainda sorrindo.</p><p>Por que a voz dele me causou essa sensação estranha? Céus, espero que eu consiga me acostumar com ele aqui e....</p><p>─ Byun Baekhyun. ─ A professora chamou interrompendo os meus pensamentos.</p><p>─ Presente. ─ Respondi engolindo toda a saliva que estava em minha boca.</p><p>Essa professora raramente chamava o meu nome e quando fazia isso, era sempre para me elogiar. Eu era um desastre em qualquer coisa que envolvesse números, mas como se tratava de inglês, eu sempre tirava as maiores notas.</p><p>─ Como você é o meu melhor aluno, eu quero que ajude o Park com as matérias por algum tempo. ─ A professora sorriu largamente e logo um pequeno burburinho começou. ─ Você pode fazer isso?</p><p>─ Claro, professora. ─ Sorri do jeito mais forçado possível. Eu não vou durar nem uma semana do lado dele.</p><p>─ Jongin, por favor, troque de lugar. ─ A professora disse para Jongin que me olhou antes de assentir. ─ Você vai sentar com o Luhan por enquanto.</p><p>Luhan era o garoto do intercâmbio que veio da China a umas duas semanas atrás. Eu não fazia ideia se ele falava o nosso idioma, pois ele estava sempre calado e na dele.</p><p>Jongin arrumou suas coisas e sorriu para mim antes de levantar e sair. Logo Chanyeol se aproximou e sentou no lugar vago, me deixando totalmente apreensivo. Estava a um passo de pedir a professora para devolver o meu namorado, ele saberia me acalmar.</p><p>─ Bom, então acho que podemos começar a aula. ─ A professora sorriu antes de virar para o quadro.</p><p>Eu peguei o meu caderno e os outros materiais, olhando diretamente para o quadro, pois nem ao menos tinha coragem de encarar o Park.</p><p>Ainda mais por lembrar o que eu fiz na época em que gostava dele, porém graças aos deuses, não deu em nada.</p><p>─ Baekhyun certo? ─ Meu sangue gelou ao ouvir meu nome ser pronunciado pelo Park.</p><p>─ Sim, mas todos me chamam apenas de Baek. ─ Respondi sem tirar os olhos do quadro.</p><p>─ Sendo assim, você pode me chamar de Chan, pois eu odeio formalidades. ─ Vi pelo canto do olho que ele estava sorrindo.</p><p>Por que essa aula não passa mais rápido?</p><p>─ Aliás, você quer as matérias das últimas semanas? ─ Perguntei respirando fundo antes de olhar para ele.</p><p>─ Sim, por favor.</p><p>Entreguei o meu caderno para o Park que começou a folhear o mesmo calmamente. Eu estava tentando ao máximo me manter calmo e centrado, mas isso estava se tornando uma verdadeira missão impossível.</p><p>Eu nunca tive a chance de ter qualquer coisa com ele e passei mais tempo sonhando acordado do que agindo. Porém com Jongin foi diferente, pois eu não queria perder tempo enrolando e acabar perdendo outra pessoa.</p><p>Quando eu era mais novo, descobri que estava apaixonado por Park Chanyeol. Ele era um garoto da minha turma que diferente dos outros alunos, sempre era gentil com os funcionários.</p><p>Certo dia, eu acabei tendo problemas com alguns garotos que estavam no meu pé e o Chanyeol apareceu para me ajudar. Lembro que depois da briga, eu levei ele para a enfermaria e cuidei dos machucados dele com a ajuda da enfermeira.</p><p>Desde então, o Park estava sempre sorrindo para mim ou me cumprimentando e sempre que os garotos chegavam muito perto, ele aparecia para espantar todos. Era bom ter ele para me ajudar.</p><p>Na época, Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam em outra escola, pois não conseguiram uma vaga na minha. Eu sentia tanta falta deles, pois não tinha nenhum amigo naquele lugar.</p><p>Porém, Park Chanyeol mudou isso. Ele se aproximou de mim aos poucos e eu não me sentia mais tão sozinho.</p><p>Apesar dele não ter mudado tanto, eu mudei e sei que ele jamais vai se lembrar de mim por causa disso. Faz anos desde que parei de usar óculos e tirei o meu aparelho.</p><p>Porém eu queria que ele lembrasse de mim, pois tem uma pergunta que jamais saiu da minha cabeça.</p><p>Quando eu percebi que estava gostando dele, resolvi me declarar com um bilhete. Eu fui direto ao dizer que gostava dele e pedi para ele me encontrar no pátio da escola, porém ele nunca apareceu.</p><p>Então no dia seguinte, eu descobri que ele tinha mudado de escola e que no dia anterior, ele nem ao menos apareceu. Eu não tenho tantos detalhes sobre isso, mas na época, eu fiquei devastado.</p><p>Foi o meu primeiro amor e eu nem ao menos tive a chance de viver ele direito.</p><p>Comecei a piscar quando uma mão passou na frente do meu rosto, até me dar conta de que Chanyeol estava me chamando.</p><p>─ Você estava viajando longe em? ─ Ele riu devolvendo o meu caderno. ─ Eu tirei fotos das matérias, espero que não se importe com isso.</p><p>─ Não, tudo bem. ─ Suspirei pegando o caderno e colocando onde estava antes para copiar o que estava no quadro.</p><p>─ Você tem uma letra bem legível, diferente da minha. ─ Chanyeol comentou abrindo o próprio caderno e apontando para algumas folhas que foram preenchidas. ─ Na minha antiga escola, ninguém conseguia entender a minha letra.</p><p>─ Eu acho que consigo entender algumas coisas. ─ Claro que eu conseguia, como não entender a letra de alguém que já conhecia bem?</p><p>─ Sorte a sua.</p><p>Chanyeol olhou para o quadro e depois de encontrar folhas limpas, começou a copiar para tentar acompanhar a professora.</p><p>─ Por que trocou de escola? ─ Perguntei por mera curiosidade enquanto fazia o mesmo que ele.</p><p>─ O meu irmão mais velho brigou com o meu pai e veio morar com a minha mãe, daí ela resolveu procurar uma casa maior para cada um ter o seu quarto. ─ Ele explicou enquanto eu tentava me lembrar quem era o irmão dele.</p><p>Claro, como eu pude esquecer do chinês sorridente? Zitao era o irmão mais velho do Park que sempre estava sorrindo para todos, porém quando o garoto perdia a paciência, ninguém conseguia segurar ele.</p><p>─ Parece uma situação bem complicada.</p><p>─ É mesmo, ainda mais pelo fato de que o meu irmão é um repetente e que esse foi um dos motivos da briga. ─ Chanyeol soltou um suspiro cansado. Ele parecia bem frustrado com a situação. ─ O meu irmão está na sala ao lado, ele é do último ano e por repetir tanto, eu acabei alcançando ele. Mas creio que esse ano, ele consiga se formar.</p><p>─ Eu sei bem como é essa situação. ─ Soltei a caneta para estalar os dedos. A professora estava com muita disposição hoje. ─ Eu tenho um irmão mais novo chamado Sehun e ele já quase repetiu várias vezes por preguiça, então os meus pais ficam a ponto de matá-lo.</p><p>─ Parece que temos algo em comum. ─ Chanyeol sorriu quando virou o rosto na minha direção. ─ Eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?</p><p>Meu coração ficou disparado no mesmo instante. Será que ele lembrou de mim? Céus, eu não estou preparado para isso, não sei se consigo conviver com ele normalmente depois de tantos anos.</p><p>─ Claro, pode perguntar o que quiser. ─ Sorri para disfarçar o meu nervosismo.</p><p>Peguei a caneta novamente e voltei a copiar somente para não encarar o Park. Eu não sei por qual motivo me sinto dessa forma, mas creio que seja pelo fato de que estou ansioso por reencontrar alguém que já foi importante para mim.</p><p>─ Nessa escola tem clubes certo? Eu soube que tem um de culinária, mas não sei como me inscrever para fazer parte.</p><p>Por que estou decepcionado? É claro que ele não lembra de mim.</p><p>─ O clube de culinária é responsabilidade da Chaeyoung. ─ Olhei ao redor procurando pela garota. Era fácil encontrar Park Chaeyoung, pois ela estava sempre sorrindo e com algum doce na mesa. ─ É aquela garota ali. ─ Apontei discretamente para não chamar a atenção dela.</p><p>─ Vou falar com ela depois. ─ Chanyeol olhou a garota por alguns segundos antes de olhar para mim. ─ Você faz parte de algum clube?</p><p>─ Sim, eu estou no clube de natação, mas ele está fechado no momento. ─ Suspirei. Nem sabia mais qual era a sensação de nadar.</p><p>─ O que aconteceu com o seu clube?</p><p>─ A bomba que mantém a água limpa quebrou e o diretor disse que só vai ser possível consertar na semana que vem. ─ Revirei os olhos. ─ Ele está dizendo “semana que vem” a quase 1 mês e isso está prejudicando o meu clube.</p><p>─ Que cara mais enrolado. ─ Chanyeol negou com a cabeça. ─ Vocês participam de competições ou algo do tipo?</p><p>─ Sim, todos os anos essa escola coloca o meu clube em competições e mesmo vencendo quase todas, ele não está movendo um dedo para consertar a bomba.</p><p>O meu clube é um dos mais premiados da região e mesmo com tantos prêmios e elogios, ainda se encontra nessa situação decadente. Eu sei que o diretor é um homem ocupado, mas ele não liga para os clubes.</p><p>A escola tem diversos clubes dos mais variados aos mais estranhos e a maioria está sempre reclamando que falta algo, porém os presidentes estão sempre no pé do diretor, então ele não pode enrolar os alunos por muito tempo.</p><p>─ Porém no meu clube tem um cara bem esquentadinho e que está enchendo a paciência dele todos os dias, então logo logo o clube volta a ativa. ─ Sorri largamente ao me lembrar de Huang Renjun, o garoto do primeiro ano que está sempre na sala do diretor.</p><p>─ Bom, quando voltar, eu quero ver você competindo. ─ Chanyeol disse sorrindo e me tirando dos meus pensamentos. ─ Já tentei nadar uma vez e não deu muito certo, então concluí que sou melhor na cozinha.</p><p>─ Você está convidado para ver o quanto sou incrível.</p><p>─ Muito modesto da sua parte dizer isso.</p><p>Ambos acabamos rindo, mas antes que pudéssemos continuar a nossa conversa, a professora chamou a nossa atenção dizendo que teríamos tempo para conversar depois e que agora ela queria fazer um pronunciamento.</p><p>─Como sabem, todos os anos a nossa escola tem um grande evento dedicado a projetos que podem ajudar determinadas pessoas, áreas ou problemas em nossa sociedade, mas esse ano teremos algo um pouco diferente. ─ A professora pegou alguns papéis em sua mente e levantou para ficar na frente da turma. ─ Parece que o evento chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas importantes e por isso o melhor projeto será mandado para Seul e desenvolvido por uma empresa e a dupla vencedora vai receber um prêmio.</p><p>  ─ Estou decepcionado pois pensei que não teria mais esse evento cansativo. ─ Yukhei, um garoto que estava constantemente jogando bolinha de papel em outros alunos, se pronunciou soltando um suspiro. ─ Ainda é obrigatório participar?</p><p>─ Sim. ─ Todos os alunos suspiraram ao ouvir a resposta da professora. ─ Vocês nunca estão satisfeitos com nada pelo visto. Só por causa do comentário do sr. Wong, eu vou escolher as duplas. ─ A mulher pronunciou fazendo muitos alunos encarar o garoto com raiva. ─ Vou colocar um papel no quadro de avisos no final da minha aula.</p><p>A professora sentou novamente em seu lugar e todos voltaram a copiar resmungando.</p><p>De longe, eu podia ver Jackson e Chittaphon, amigos de Yukhei, brigando com ele por ter se intrometido no aviso da professora. Esses três eram conhecidos por sempre dar palpite em tudo o que a escola faz e por arranjar problemas para a turma. Nada que eu já não esteja acostumado.</p><p>─ É sempre assim por aqui? ─ Chanyeol perguntou cutucando o meu ombro.</p><p>─ Quase sempre, vá se acostumando com Wong Yukhei e os inúmeros problemas que ele traz para a nossa turma.</p><p>─ Ele parece ser legal. ─ Chanyeol deu de ombros.</p><p>─ Se tirarmos a parte em que ele cria problemas, de fato ele é bem legal.</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol não disse mais nada e eu aproveitei a chance para copiar o que estava no quadro, pois já estava muito enrolado e não queria perder a matéria.</p><p>Depois que a aula chegou ao fim, a professora colou um papel no quadro de avisos e se despediu da turma com um sorriso. Os alunos eufóricos levantaram para ver suas duplas e eu apenas esperei pacientemente para ver quem seria a minha.</p><p>Assim que os alunos foram se sentando - alguns reclamando e outros comemorando -, eu levantei para ver a minha dupla.</p><p>Byun Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol</p><p>Meu coração quase saiu pela boca ao ver o meu nome junto com o do Park no papel. Sei que a professora me pediu para ajudar ele, mas agora… Colocar nós dois como uma dupla? Eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.</p><p>─ Eu estou com o intercambista nessa. ─ Jongin disse surgindo do meu lado e suspirando. ─ Ele nem fala direito com as pessoas, isso vai ser difícil.</p><p>─ Não ouse fazer tudo sozinho como sempre. ─ Olhei para o Kim que fez uma cara de desentendido. ─ Kim Jongin, você vai deixar o garoto ajudar, está me ouvindo?</p><p>─ Mas amor… Eu gosto de fazer todo o trabalho.</p><p>─ Vocês são uma dupla agora, então ao menos deixe ele ajudar, nem que seja com a pesquisa.</p><p>─ Ok, você venceu. ─ Jongin levantou as duas mãos em rendição. ─ Vou conversar com ele antes do intervalo. ─ Jongin olhou de relance para trás antes de suspirar. ─ Como está sendo com o novato? Ele está te tratando bem? Confesso que sinto a sua falta.</p><p>─ Ele é um cara legal, não se preocupe. ─ Sorri e depositei um beijo na bochecha dele. ─ A gente vai se encontrar no intervalo ok? E eu também sinto  sua falta.</p><p>─ Ok, vou esperar por você. ─ Jongin sorriu antes de beijar a minha bochecha novamente e se afastar.</p><p>Jongin sempre foi tranquilo e eu fico aliviado com isso, pois sei que ele confia em mim assim como eu confio nele.</p><p>─ Você tem um namorado?</p><p>Quase pulei ao ouvir a voz de Chanyeol, pois estava distraído e nem ao menos ouvi ele chegando.</p><p>─ Sim. O Jongin é o meu namorado a alguns meses. ─ Respondi enquanto estava observando o Park. Ele estava procurando o seu nome na lista. ─ Somos uma dupla agora.</p><p>─ Estava preocupado de cair com alguém que não conheço. ─ Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.</p><p>─ Agora é melhor a gente voltar, pois o próximo professor é bem chato e não gosta de ver nenhum aluno em pé durante a aula dele.</p><p>Chanyeol assentiu voltando para o seu lugar e antes que eu fosse junto, parei para ver com quem Kyungsoo estava.</p><p>Do Kyungsoo e Son Seung-wan</p><p>Fiquei lendo e relendo várias vezes aqueles nomes. Com tantas pessoas para ele cair, ficou justamente com a Wendy.</p><p>Wendy é a minha inimiga declarada desde que me entendo por gente. Ela sempre pegou no meu pé da pior maneira possível e já fez coisas que prefiro nem lembrar, mas eu não fui o único a sofrer nas mãos dela. Wendy é bem odiada por algumas pessoas que já tiveram problemas com ela, mas ninguém tem coragem de enfrentar a filha do diretor.</p><p>Quando notei que o professor de física estava para entrar na sala, voltei rapidamente para o meu lugar e me acomodei, abrindo a matéria certa no caderno.</p><p>Pelo resto da aula, eu e Chanyeol ficamos conversando através de cochichos sobre o nosso trabalho, parando apenas quando o professor ficava a ponto de nos pegar no flagra.</p><p>Chanyeol era exageradamente inteligente, pois respondeu todas as perguntas que o professor fez relacionado ao conteúdo novo que estava no quadro e apenas com uma explicação. Enquanto eu ainda estava tentando entender o motivo de ter fórmulas diferentes para cada conta.</p><p>Sentindo que na próxima prova, eu vou tirar um zero por não decorar as fórmulas ou como usar cada uma.</p><p>Quando o sinal bateu, eu respirei aliviado, encostando a testa no caderno.</p><p>─ Eu odeio essa aula. ─ Murmurei.</p><p>─ Você quer ajuda? Eu entendi algumas coisas. ─ Chanyeol disse chamando a minha atenção.</p><p>─ Não, tudo bem. ─ Levantei a cabeça fechando o meu caderno. ─ Eu consigo me virar sozinho. ─ Levantei guardando todo o meu material na mochila. ─ Eu te vejo depois.</p><p>Acenei para o Park e me afastei para ir até Jongin que estava falando alguma coisa com o intercambista.</p><p>─ Oi amor. ─ Jongin sorriu assim que notou a minha presença. ─ Han, esse é o meu namorado, aquele que eu contei mais cedo.</p><p>─ Eu nunca ouvi falar tanto de alguém em toda a minha vida em apenas algumas horas. ─ Luhan disse sorrindo para mim. ─ Eu me chamo Luhan.</p><p>─ Eu sei o seu nome, afinal, todo mundo aqui fica comentando que você não fala com ninguém.</p><p>─ Eu tenho alguns problemas em me enturmar, mas não sou antissocial como todo mundo pensa. ─ Ele riu passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro. ─ Espero que não se importe, mas o Jongin disse que eu posso passar o intervalo com vocês.</p><p>─ Claro que não me importo, vai ser bom ter a companhia de alguém novo.</p><p>Luhan ficou animado e sorriu mais ainda. Depois que ele e Jongin colocaram seus materiais dentro da mochila, nós três saímos da sala e passamos o caminho até o refeitório conversando.</p><p>O refeitório era dividido em duas partes, sendo uma a que vendiam as refeições e outra era onde ficava as mesas. A segunda parte era ao ar livre e todas as mesas ficavam abaixo de enormes árvores que serviam para impedir que o sol incomodasse os alunos. Mas naquele dia em especial, o céu ainda estava nublado.</p><p>Após comprar os lanches, procuramos uma mesa para sentar. Eu sentei ao lado de Jongin e Luhan sentou na minha frente. Colocamos as bandejas com os lanches sob a mesa e eu não perdi tempo. Estava faminto depois de assistir as aulas do Sr. Choi.<br/>
─ O Baekhyun está mesmo com fome. ─ Luhan riu ao apontar para mim.</p><p>─ O meu namorado tem um buraco negro no lugar do estômago. ─ Jongin brincou e eu cutuquei ele com o meu cotovelo. ─ É brincadeira ok?</p><p>─ Brincadeira né? ─ Deixei o meu sanduíche de lado e resolvi roubar algo da bandeja de Jongin. ─ Você vai pagar por isso.</p><p>─ Ah não, Baek. Devolve o meu bolinho. ─ Ele tentou pegar o bolinho da minha mão, mas eu afastei ao máximo dele.</p><p>Eu e Jongin ficamos que nem duas crianças enquanto ele tentava pegar o doce de mim e rindo ao mesmo tempo, isso até o momento em que ele começou a fazer cosquinha em mim.</p><p>─ Ok! Eu te devolvo. ─ Disse rindo e me rendendo.</p><p>─ Eca, eu cheguei na hora errada. ─ Sehun apareceu com uma bandeja e logo sentou ao meu lado. ─ Hum… Carnê nova?</p><p>─ Não seja mal educado! Se apresenta. ─ Disse para o meu irmão depois de devolver o bolinho de Jongin.</p><p>─ Prazer, sou o Sehun, irmão mais novo do Baekhyun e uma pessoa totalmente solteira e a sua disposição. Pode me chamar de amor da sua vida e pai dos seus filhos, eu deixo. ─ Sehun disse deixando Luhan totalmente corado e fazendo Jongin segurar a risada. Meu irmão só sabe passar vergonha e ser atirado. ─ E você, futuro marido? Tem algum nome? Não? Então pode adotar o meu sobrenome, pois vamos escolher um nome para você.</p><p>Luhan estava igual a uma pimenta pela vergonha que estava sentindo, porém sorriu para o meu irmão, tentando disfarçar o quão envergonhado estava.</p><p>─ Luhan. O meu nome é Luhan, mas se quiser que eu tenha o seu o sobrenome, não vou me importar nem um pouco com isso. ─ Luhan piscou para o meu irmão. Agora temos dois atirados na mesa. ─ É um prazer te conhecer, Sehun.</p><p>─ O prazer é todo meu. ─ Sehun estendeu a mão cumprimentando Luhan por mais tempo que o necessário. ─ Aliás, eu deixei o meu número na sua mão, me manda mensagem depois.</p><p>Assim que Sehun soltou a mão, Luhan olhou para a sua mão, vendo que na mesma tinha um pequeno pedaço de papel. Quando foi que meu irmão anotou o número dele ali?</p><p>─ Vou fazer isso assim que chegar em casa. ─ Luhan guardou o número no bolso da calça do uniforme.</p><p>─ Não caí na conversa do meu irmão, pois ele é bem espertinho. ─ Disse enquanto Sehun estava revirando os olhos do meu lado.</p><p>─ Talvez seja ele quem vai cair na minha conversa. ─ Luhan sorriu de canto.</p><p>─ Eu já gostei dele. ─ Sehun apontou surpreso.</p><p>Eu só espero que o Sehun não faça nenhuma besteira que machuque o Luhan no futuro, pois conheço bem o irmão que tenho e sei que ele não vale nada.</p><p>Passamos algum tempo conversando até que Yixing apareceu com uma cara nada agradável.</p><p>─ O que aconteceu? Por que está fazendo essa cara? ─ Perguntei assim que o chinês sentou.</p><p>─ Meu professor de matemática decidiu as duplas depois que alguns alunos fizeram algumas piadas sem graça e a minha dupla é um idiota que só sabe dar em cima de mim. ─ Yixing revirou os olhos. Ele estava bem irritado. ─ Eu falei um “a” e ele já estava me cantando do jeito mais ridículo possível.</p><p>─ Seja mais paciente com ele e tenta relevar.</p><p>─ É meio impossível. ─ Yixing logo olhou na direção de Luhan franzindo a testa. ─ E quem é esse daí?</p><p>─ Luhan. Sou da sala do Baekhyun e do Jongin. ─ Luhan explicou e Yixing assentiu.</p><p>─ Esqueceu de acrescentar que é o meu futuro marido. ─ Sehun se intrometeu.</p><p>─ Você não perde tempo mesmo em? ─ Jongin balançou a cabeça.</p><p>─ Não caia no papo desse pirralho. ─ Yixing avisou para o Han. ─ Eu sou Zhang Yixing, mas você deve me conhecer como “Lay”.</p><p>─ Lay? Tipo o hacker que ajuda a escola inteira? ─ Yixing assentiu novamente e Luhan abriu a boca chocado. ─ As pessoas dizem que você é bem habilidoso.</p><p>─ Bom, posso garantir que eles não estão mentindo. ─ O Zhang sorriu convencido fazendo Luhan rir.</p><p>─ Sempre modesto em Yixing? ─ Sehun comentou com uma cara de tédio. ─ Hacker de araque, pois eu nunca vi você fazendo nada.</p><p>─ Me peça algo e verá o quanto sou bom. ─ Yixing deu de ombros mexendo em sua bandeja. ─ Eu devia ter escolhido outra coisa.</p><p>─ Eu posso trocar com você se quiser. ─ Uma pessoa surgiu repentinamente.</p><p>─ JunMyeon… ─ Yixing murmurou revirando os olhos. ─ O que você tem de bom nessa bandeja?</p><p>─ Eu sabia que você não ia recusar. ─ O tal de JunMyeon sorriu largamente.</p><p>─ Que seja. Apenas me mostre o que você tem.</p><p>Yixing e JunMyeon começaram a ver o que poderiam trocar um com o outro. Logo cheguei a conclusão de que essa era a dupla do Zhang, pois o cara fez um cantada horrível envolvendo frango frito.</p><p>─ Esse cara é a dupla do Xing? ─ Sehun apontou. ─ Achei um gatinho.</p><p>─ Sossega. ─ Chutei o meu irmão por debaixo da mesa. O Sehun não tem limites.</p><p>Sehun ficou resmungando enquanto Luhan segurava a risada. Jongin que estava ao meu lado apenas negou com a cabeça, me abraçando e fazendo com que eu deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro.</p><p>Alguns minutos se passaram e enquanto meu irmão estava conversando sobre alguma coisa com Luhan, eu estava falando com Jongin sobre hoje, afinal, eu vou para a casa dele pela noite.</p><p>Por fim, quando Yixing decidiu o que queria, deu um jeito de mandar JunMyeon embora, mesmo que o rapaz estivesse pedindo um beijo em troca da comida.</p><p>No mesmo instante, Kyungsoo apareceu com um semblante cansado enquanto se acomodava na mesa ao lado de Yixing.</p><p>─ Pensei que não fosse passar o intervalo com a gente. ─ Disse para o Do que logo me encarou.</p><p>─ Eu estava falando com a Wendy. Percebi que o trabalho vai ficar todo nas minhas costas. ─ Kyungsoo suspirou negando com a cabeça. ─ Queria ter a sorte de vocês, pois ficaram com duplas bem melhores.</p><p>─ Te desejo boa sorte e se precisar de ajuda, é só falar com a gente. ─ Jongin sorriu e o Do apenas assentiu em silêncio.</p><p>Kyungsoo ficou mexendo na comida em sua bandeja. Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos e seu semblante estava bem sério. Será que Wendy disse alguma coisa para ele? Algo além do projeto? Espero que ela não esteja atormentando ele.</p><p>O intervalo estava quase no fim quando Chanyeol apareceu acompanhado de um chinês que me parecia bem familiar, sentando na mesa ao lado onde JunMyeon resolveu sentar depois que Yixing o mandou embora.</p><p>─ Não está faltando alguém? ─ JunMyeon perguntou para o Park e para o outro ser desconhecido por mim.</p><p>─ Os pombinhos estão ocupados namorando. ─ Chanyeol respondeu com um sorrisinho no rosto.</p><p>─ E a sua dupla? Ele não estava atrás de você para falar sobre o projeto? ─ JunMyeon apontou para o outro garoto que sorriu.</p><p>Esse sorriso… Claro! Zitao. Eu lembro do irmão mais velho de Chanyeol, mas devo admitir que ele mudou um pouco, mas o seu sorriso fez com que fosse mais fácil reconhecê-lo.<br/>
─ Decidimos falar sobre isso mais tarde. ─ Zitao deu de ombros. ─ Inclusive, ele está vindo ali.</p><p>Zitao apontou e apenas por curiosidade, eu olhei. Yifan estava vindo em direção a minha mesa com uma bandeja e um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>─ O melhor amigo de vocês acabou de chegar. ─ Yifan disse sentando e colocando sua bandeja sob a mesa.</p><p>─ Jura? Pois que eu saiba, o meu melhor amigo não é você. ─ Yixing provocou.</p><p>─ E eu nem te conheço. ─ Luhan deu de ombros e Yifan logo fez um bico.</p><p>─ Você é novo aqui e não conta. ─ Ele apontou para Luhan. ─ Eu sou Wu Yifan, o mais lindo dessa mesa. ─ Luhan riu e o Wu logo se virou para o Zhang. ─ Eu sou o seu melhor amigo sim.</p><p>─ Quem disse isso em? ─ Yixing ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.</p><p>Logo os dois começaram uma pequena discussão, mas nada muito sério, pois ambos estavam levando isso na brincadeira. Era bom ter a mesa tão animada.</p><p>─ È sempre assim? ─ Luhan perguntou e o meu irmão assentiu.</p><p>─ Tem vezes que é pior, tipo quando eles resolvem sair no soco. ─ Jongin comentou dando de ombros. ─ Da última vez ficou empatado pois o inspetor chegou e brigou com eles.</p><p>─ Pelo visto vocês são bem animados. ─ Luhan sorriu e olhou para Yixing e Yifan que resolveram fazer uma queda de braço para decidir alguma coisa boba.</p><p>Apesar de toda a animação e da aposta que Jongin estava fazendo com o meu irmão sobre quem venceria a queda de braço, a minha atenção foi para outra coisa.</p><p>Eu me sentia observado e por isso logo olhei discretamente para mesa ao lado que agora tinha mais duas pessoas desconhecidas por mim. Chanyeol estava me encarando, porém não estava sendo nada discreto. O jeito que ele estava me observando era diferente, parece que de certa forma, ele está pensando em alguma coisa, mas algo sério devido ao seu semblante.</p><p>─ Amor… ─ Jongin chamou me cutucando e eu logo o encarei. ─ No que você está pensando? Eu estou falando com você a um tempo e você nem me ouviu.</p><p>─ Nada de importante. ─ Sorri e depositei um beijo na bochecha dele. Eu não estava pensando em nada mesmo. ─ Pode repetir o que você disse?</p><p>─ Eu disse que já separei os filmes para mais tarde antes de sair de casa, pois já sabia que íamos assistir os dois. ─ Jongin explicou e eu assenti. Ele sempre foi mais organizado do que eu em todos os sentidos.</p><p>─ Eu vou ter que fazer a pipoca e comprar os doces né? ─ Perguntei e ele apenas balançou a cabeça. ─ Espertinho em? Você vai comprar junto comigo, pois da outra vez ficou reclamando pois eu não comprei amendoim.</p><p>─ Você sabe que eu sou capaz de comer um pacote de amendoim inteiro e sozinho. ─ Jongin fez um bico. ─ Você deveria implicar menos com o seu namorado.</p><p>─ Nem nos seus sonhos. ─ Deixei um selinho em seu bico e ele logo sorriu. ─ Mas vou te deixar em paz, ao menos hoje.<br/>
─ Eu deveria comemorar ou chorar? ─ Jongin perguntou rindo.</p><p>Ficamos rindo durante algum tempo e depois que Yifan venceu na queda de braço, todos começaram a conversar animadamente sobre diversos assuntos. Luhan estava se enturmando e todos gostaram dele.</p><p>Depois do intervalo, voltamos para as nossas respectivas salas. Chanyeol não conversou comigo durante as últimas aulas e eu concluí que deveria deixar ele em paz.</p><p>Porém em certos momentos, eu sentia que ele estava me observando, mas sempre que eu olhava, ele estava encarando o quadro. Talvez seja apenas impressão minha.</p><p>Quando a aula acabou, eu, Jongin e Sehun fomos embora no carro do Kim e durante o percurso, Sehun ficou se gabando por ter o número de Luhan e por ter conversado com ele na aula pelo Kakao Talk.</p><p>─ Só não faça nenhuma besteira, Hunnie. ─ Olhei para ele com um semblante preocupado.</p><p>─ Eu não vou fazer nada de errado, mas se ele quiser ficar comigo, não irei recusar. ─ Sehun sorriu de lado e eu apenas revirei os olhos.</p><p>─ Daí depois você vai descartar ele como sempre faz. ─ Jongin acrescentou negando com a cabeça. ─ Cuidado para não se apaixonar.</p><p>─ Isso nunca vai acontecer.</p><p>─ É o que vamos ver. ─  Disse pegando o celular em meu bolso. Meu irmão ainda vai se apaixonar por alguém e disso eu tenho certeza.</p><p>Chegando em casa, eu me despedi de Jongin com um beijo e logo deixei minhas coisas no quarto para preparar o almoço enquanto Sehun estava me ajudando sem vontade alguma.</p><p>Depois do almoço, eu e meu irmão fomos para a floricultura onde passamos a tarde vendendo flores e vez ou outra, eu batia em Sehun com um catálogo de plantas, isso quando a minha mãe não brigava com nós dois. Nada fora do comum.</p><p>Depois do trabalho, Jongin veio me buscar na loja e fomos diretamente para o mercado comprar algumas coisas para a nossa noite. Após pagar pelas compras, estávamos finalmente na casa do Kim.</p><p>Assim que preparamos as coisas, resolvemos assistir os filmes na sala. Estava somente eu e ele na residência Kim, pois os pais dele ainda estavam trabalhando.</p><p>─ Amor… ─ Murmurei chamando a atenção de Jongin. ─ Eu tive uma ideia.</p><p>─ Que ideia, Baek?</p><p>─ Essa. ─ Segurei na lateral de seu rosto e depositei um beijo em seus lábios.</p><p>Jongin correspondeu ao beijo segurando no meu queixo com uma mão e a outra ele levou diretamente para a minha nuca, me trazendo para mais perto.</p><p>─ Devo admitir que você tem ótimas ideias, mesmo sendo sensível ao ponto de chorar por causa de Harry Potter. ─ Jongin disse passando o seu nariz no meu.</p><p>─ Falou o cara que tem lego de Star Wars no quarto e quase teve uma parada cardíaca quando entregaram o lego errado no outro dia. ─ Mordi o lábio de Jongin que logo me encarou semicerrando os olhos.</p><p>─ Eu não chorei por causa de lego, é uma coisa boba. ─ Jongin deixou alguns selinhos em meus lábios.</p><p>─ Se é uma coisa boba, então eu posso desmontar tudo né? Você passou horas construindo, mas por ser algo bobo, eu posso apenas desmontar.</p><p>─ Você não seria capaz disso… ─ Ele disse indignado.</p><p>─ Será mesmo que não sou capaz? ─ Sorri travesso e me afastei dele. ─ Qual eu vou desmontar primeiro?</p><p>─ Baek, volta aqui!</p><p>Vendo que ele estava levantando para me pegar, eu comecei a correr pela casa rindo para fugir dele. Fui para o segundo andar da casa e entrei no quarto dele, mas antes que pudesse mexer em algo, Jongin apareceu e me abraçou, fazendo cosquinha em mim.</p><p>Caímos na cama e ele continuou com a cosquinha enquanto eu não parava de rir um segundo sequer.</p><p>Quando eu paro para pensar, sempre me dou conta de que não tem um dia onde Jongin não me fez sorrir com alguma coisa. Eu sou feliz ao lado dele, mas tenho a impressão de que muito em breve, tudo vai mudar para sempre.</p><p>Fazendo com que esses momentos sejam apenas lembranças boas...</p><p>Cada parte do meu corpo estava queimando em nostalgia por apenas encarar ele por tanto tempo. Meu coração estava errando algumas batidas e eu nem ao menos estava conseguindo respirar direito.</p><p>Eu não via ele a anos e mesmo assim, ele ainda era capaz de mexer comigo dessa forma. Park Chanyeol não tinha mudado nada, ainda tinha o mesmo sorriso bonito, as orelhas grandes e as mãos enormes.</p><p>Comecei a balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro antes que alguém percebesse que eu estava no mundo da lua ou melhor, pensando no meu primeiro amor.</p><p>─ É um prazer estar aqui e eu espero me dar bem com todos. ─ Chanyeol pronunciou ainda sorrindo.</p><p>Por que a voz dele me causou arrepios? Céus, espero que eu consiga me acostumar com ele aqui e....</p><p>─ Byun Baekhyun. ─ A professora chamou interrompendo os meus pensamentos.</p><p>─ Presente. ─ Respondi engolindo toda a saliva que estava em minha boca.</p><p>Essa professora raramente chamava o meu nome e quando fazia isso, era sempre para me elogiar. Eu era um desastre em qualquer coisa que envolvesse números, mas como se tratava de inglês, eu sempre tirava as maiores notas.</p><p>─ Como você é o meu melhor aluno, eu quero que ajude o Park com as matérias por algum tempo. ─ A professora sorriu largamente e logo um pequeno burburinho começou. ─ Você pode fazer isso?</p><p>─ Claro, professora. ─ Sorri do jeito mais forçado possível. Eu não vou durar nem uma semana do lado dele.</p><p>─ Jongin, por favor, troque de lugar. ─ A professora disse para Jongin que me olhou antes de assentir. ─ Você vai sentar com o Luhan por enquanto.</p><p>Luhan era o garoto do intercâmbio que veio da China a umas duas semanas atrás. Eu não fazia ideia se ele falava o nosso idioma, pois ele estava sempre calado e na dele.</p><p>Jongin arrumou suas coisas e sorriu para mim antes de levantar e sair. Logo Chanyeol se aproximou e sentou no lugar vago, me deixando totalmente apreensivo.</p><p>─ Bom, então acho que podemos começar a aula. ─ A professora sorriu antes de virar para o quadro.</p><p>Eu peguei o meu caderno e os outros materiais, olhando diretamente para o quadro, pois nem ao menos tinha coragem de encarar o Park.</p><p>Ainda mais por lembrar o que eu fiz na época em que gostava dele, porém graças aos deuses, não deu em nada.</p><p>─ Baekhyun certo? ─ Meu sangue gelou ao ouvir meu nome ser pronunciado pelo Park.</p><p>─ Sim, mas todos me chamam apenas de Baek. ─ Respondi sem tirar os olhos do quadro.</p><p>─ Sendo assim, você pode me chamar de Chan, pois eu odeio formalidades. ─ Vi pelo canto do olho que ele estava sorrindo.</p><p>Por que essa aula não passa mais rápido?</p><p>─ Aliás, você quer as matérias das últimas semanas? ─ Perguntei respirando fundo antes de olhar para ele.</p><p>─ Sim, por favor.</p><p>Entreguei o meu caderno para o Park que começou a folhear o mesmo calmamente. Eu estava tentando ao máximo me manter calmo e centrado, mas isso estava se tornando uma verdadeira missão impossível.</p><p>Eu nunca tive a chance de ter qualquer coisa com ele e passei mais tempo sonhando acordado do que agindo. Porém com Jongin foi diferente, pois eu não queria perder tempo enrolando.</p><p>Quando eu era mais novo, descobri que estava apaixonado por Park Chanyeol. Ele era um garoto da minha turma que diferente dos outros alunos, sempre era gentil com os funcionários.</p><p>Certo dia, eu acabei tendo problemas com alguns garotos que estavam no meu pé e o Chanyeol apareceu para me ajudar. Lembro que depois da briga, eu levei ele para a enfermaria e cuidei dos machucados dele com a ajuda da enfermeira.</p><p>Desde então, o Park estava sempre sorrindo para mim ou me cumprimentando e sempre que os garotos chegavam muito perto, ele aparecia para espantar todos. Era bom ter ele para me ajudar.</p><p>Na época, Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam em outra escola, pois não conseguiram uma vaga na minha. Eu sentia tanta falta deles, pois não tinha nenhum amigo naquele lugar.</p><p>Porém, Park Chanyeol mudou isso. Ele se aproximou de mim aos poucos e eu não me sentia mais tão sozinho.</p><p>Apesar dele não ter mudado tanto, eu mudei e sei que ele jamais vai se lembrar de mim por causa disso. Faz anos desde que parei de usar óculos e tirei o meu aparelho.</p><p>Porém eu queria que ele lembrasse de mim, pois tem uma pergunta que jamais saiu da minha cabeça.</p><p>Quando eu percebi que estava gostando dele, resolvi me declarar com um bilhete. Eu fui direto ao dizer que gostava dele e pedi para ele me encontrar no pátio da escola, porém ele nunca apareceu.</p><p>Então no dia seguinte, eu descobri que ele tinha mudado de escola e que no dia anterior, ele nem ao menos apareceu. Eu não tenho tantos detalhes sobre isso, mas na época, eu fiquei devastado.</p><p>Foi o meu primeiro amor e eu nem ao menos tive a chance de viver ele direito.</p><p>Comecei a piscar quando uma mão passou na frente do meu rosto, até me dar conta de que Chanyeol estava me chamando.</p><p>─ Você estava viajando longe em? ─ Ele riu devolvendo o meu caderno. ─ Eu tirei fotos das matérias, espero que não se importe com isso.</p><p>─ Não, tudo bem. ─ Suspirei pegando o caderno e colocando onde estava antes para copiar o que estava no quadro.</p><p>─ Você tem uma letra bem legível, diferente da minha. ─ Chanyeol comentou abrindo o próprio caderno e apontando para algumas folhas que foram preenchidas. ─ Na minha antiga escola, ninguém conseguia entender a minha letra.</p><p>─ Eu acho que consigo entender algumas coisas. ─ Claro que eu conseguia, como não entender a letra de alguém que já conhecia bem?</p><p>─ Sorte a sua.</p><p>Chanyeol olhou para o quadro e depois de encontrar folhas limpas, começou a copiar para tentar acompanhar a professora.</p><p>─ Por que trocou de escola? ─ Perguntei por mera curiosidade enquanto fazia o mesmo que ele.</p><p>─ O meu irmão mais velho brigou com o meu pai e veio morar com a minha mãe, daí ela resolveu procurar uma casa maior para cada um ter o seu quarto. ─ Ele explicou enquanto eu tentava me lembrar quem era o irmão dele.</p><p>Claro, como eu pude esquecer do chinês sorridente? Zitao era o irmão mais velho do Park que sempre estava sorrindo para todos, porém quando o garoto perdia a paciência, ninguém conseguia segurar ele.</p><p>─ Parece uma situação bem complicada.</p><p>─ É mesmo, ainda mais pelo fato de que o meu irmão é um repetente e que esse foi um dos motivos da briga. ─ Chanyeol soltou um suspiro cansado. Ele parecia bem frustrado com a situação. ─ O meu irmão está na sala ao lado, ele é do último ano e por repetir tanto, eu acabei alcançando ele. Mas creio que esse ano, ele consiga se formar.</p><p>─ Eu sei bem como é essa situação. ─ Soltei a caneta para estalar os dedos. A professora estava com muita disposição hoje. ─ Eu tenho um irmão mais novo chamado Sehun e ele já quase repetiu várias vezes por preguiça, então os meus pais ficam a ponto de matá-lo.</p><p>─ Parece que temos algo em comum. ─ Chanyeol sorriu quando virou o rosto na minha direção. ─ Eu posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?</p><p>Meu coração ficou disparado no mesmo instante. Será que ele lembrou de mim? Céus, eu não estou preparado para isso, não sei se consigo conviver com ele normalmente depois de tantos anos.</p><p>─ Claro, pode perguntar o que quiser. ─ Sorri para disfarçar o meu nervosismo.</p><p>Peguei a caneta novamente e voltei a copiar somente para não encarar o Park. Eu não sei por qual motivo me sinto dessa forma, mas creio que seja pelo fato de que estou ansioso por reencontrar alguém que já foi importante para mim.</p><p>─ Nessa escola tem clubes certo? Eu soube que tem um de culinária, mas não sei como me inscrever para fazer parte.</p><p>Por que estou decepcionado? É claro que ele não lembra de mim.</p><p>─ O clube de culinária é responsabilidade da Chaeyoung. ─ Olhei ao redor procurando pela garota. Era fácil encontrar Park Chaeyoung, pois ela estava sempre sorrindo e com algum doce na mesa. ─ É aquela garota ali. ─ Apontei discretamente para não chamar a atenção dela.</p><p>─ Vou falar com ela depois. ─ Chanyeol olhou a garota por alguns segundos antes de olhar para mim. ─ Você faz parte de algum clube?</p><p>─ Sim, eu estou no clube de natação, mas ele está fechado no momento. ─ Suspirei. Nem sabia mais qual era a sensação de nadar.</p><p>─ O que aconteceu com o seu clube?</p><p>─ A bomba que mantém a água limpa quebrou e o diretor disse que só vai ser possível consertar na semana que vem. ─ Revirei os olhos. ─ Ele está dizendo “semana que vem” a quase 1 mês e isso está prejudicando o meu clube.</p><p>─ Que cara mais enrolado. ─ Chanyeol negou com a cabeça. ─ Vocês participam de competições ou algo do tipo?</p><p>─ Sim, todos os anos essa escola coloca o meu clube em competições e mesmo vencendo quase todas, ele não está movendo um dedo para consertar a bomba.</p><p>O meu clube é um dos mais premiados da região e mesmo com tantos prêmios e elogios, ainda se encontra nessa situação decadente. Eu sei que o diretor é um homem ocupado, mas ele não liga para os clubes.</p><p>A escola tem diversos clubes dos mais variados aos mais estranhos e a maioria está sempre reclamando que falta algo, porém os presidentes estão sempre no pé do diretor, então ele não pode enrolar os alunos por muito tempo.</p><p>─ Porém no meu clube tem um cara bem esquentadinho e que está enchendo a paciência dele todos os dias, então logo logo o clube volta a ativa. ─ Sorri largamente ao me lembrar de Huang Renjun, o garoto do primeiro ano que está sempre na sala do diretor.</p><p>─ Bom, quando voltar, eu quero ver você competindo. ─ Chanyeol disse sorrindo e me tirando dos meus pensamentos. ─ Já tentei nadar uma vez e não deu muito certo, então concluí que sou melhor na cozinha.</p><p>─ Você está convidado para ver o quanto sou incrível.</p><p>─ Muito modesto da sua parte dizer isso.</p><p>Ambos acabamos rindo, mas antes que pudéssemos continuar a nossa conversa, a professora chamou a nossa atenção dizendo que teríamos tempo para conversar depois e que agora ela queria fazer um pronunciamento.</p><p>─Como sabem, todos os anos a nossa escola tem um grande evento dedicado a projetos que podem ajudar determinadas pessoas, áreas ou problemas em nossa sociedade, mas esse ano teremos algo um pouco diferente. ─ A professora pegou alguns papéis em sua mente e levantou para ficar na frente da turma. ─ Parece que o evento chamou a atenção de algumas pessoas importantes e por isso o melhor projeto será mandado para Seul e desenvolvido por uma empresa e a dupla vencedora vai receber um prêmio.</p><p>  ─ Estou decepcionado pois pensei que não teria mais esse evento cansativo. ─ Yukhei, um garoto que estava constantemente jogando bolinha de papel em outros alunos, se pronunciou soltando um suspiro. ─ Ainda é obrigatório participar?</p><p>─ Sim. ─ Todos os alunos suspiraram ao ouvir a resposta da professora. ─ Vocês nunca estão satisfeitos com nada pelo visto. Só por causa do comentário do sr. Wong, eu vou escolher as duplas. ─ A mulher pronunciou fazendo muitos alunos encarar o garoto com raiva. ─ Vou colocar um papel no quadro de avisos no final da minha aula.</p><p>A professora sentou novamente em seu lugar e todos voltaram a copiar resmungando.</p><p>De longe, eu podia ver Jackson e Chittaphon, amigos de Yukhei, brigando com ele por ter se intrometido no aviso da professora. Esses três eram conhecidos por sempre dar palpite em tudo o que a escola faz e por arranjar problemas para a turma. Nada que eu já não esteja acostumado.</p><p>─ É sempre assim por aqui? ─ Chanyeol perguntou cutucando o meu ombro.</p><p>─ Quase sempre, vá se acostumando com Wong Yukhei e os inúmeros problemas que ele traz para a nossa turma.</p><p>─ Ele parece ser legal. ─ Chanyeol deu de ombros.</p><p>─ Se tirarmos a parte em que ele cria problemas, de fato ele é bem legal.<br/>
Chanyeol não disse mais nada e eu aproveitei a chance para copiar o que estava no quadro, pois já estava muito enrolado e não queria perder a matéria.</p><p>Depois que a aula chegou ao fim, a professora colou um papel no quadro de avisos e se despediu da turma com um sorriso. Os alunos eufóricos levantaram para ver suas duplas e eu apenas esperei pacientemente para ver quem seria a minha.</p><p>Assim que os alunos foram se sentando - alguns reclamando e outros comemorando -, eu levantei para ver a minha dupla.</p><p>Byun Baekhyun e Park Chanyeol</p><p>Meu coração quase saiu pela boca ao ver o meu nome junto com o do Park no papel. Sei que a professora me pediu para ajudar ele, mas agora… Colocar nós dois como uma dupla? Eu não sei se isso é bom ou ruim.</p><p>─ Eu estou com o intercambista nessa. ─ Jongin disse surgindo do meu lado e suspirando. ─ Ele nem fala direito com as pessoas, isso vai ser difícil.</p><p>─ Não ouse fazer tudo sozinho como sempre. ─ Olhei para o Kim que fez uma cara de desentendido. ─ Kim Jongin, você vai deixar o garoto ajudar, está me ouvindo?</p><p>─ Mas amor… Eu gosto de fazer todo o trabalho.</p><p>─ Vocês são uma dupla agora, então ao menos deixe ele ajudar, nem que seja com a pesquisa.</p><p>─ Ok, você venceu. ─ Jongin levantou as duas mãos em rendição. ─ Vou conversar com ele antes do intervalo. ─ Jongin olhou de relance para trás antes de suspirar. ─ Como está sendo com o novato? Ele está te tratando bem? Confesso que sinto a sua falta.</p><p>─ Ele é um cara legal, não se preocupe. ─ Sorri e depositei um beijo na bochecha dele. ─ A gente vai se encontrar no intervalo ok?</p><p>─ Ok, vou esperar por você. ─ Jongin sorriu antes de beijar a minha bochecha novamente e se afastar.</p><p>Jongin sempre foi tranquilo e eu fico aliviado com isso, pois sei que ele confia em mim assim como eu confio nele.</p><p>─ Você tem um namorado?</p><p>Quase pulei ao ouvir a voz de Chanyeol, pois estava distraído e nem ao menos ouvi ele chegando.</p><p>─ Sim. O Jongin é o meu namorado a alguns meses. ─ Respondi enquanto estava observando o Park. Ele estava procurando o seu nome na lista. ─ Somos uma dupla agora.</p><p>─ Estava preocupado de cair com alguém que não conheço. ─ Ele olhou para mim e sorriu.</p><p>─ Agora é melhor a gente voltar, pois o próximo professor é bem chato e não gosta de ver nenhum aluno em pé durante a aula dele.</p><p>Chanyeol assentiu voltando para o seu lugar e antes que eu fosse junto, parei para ver com quem Kyungsoo estava.</p><p>Do Kyungsoo e Son Seung-wan</p><p>Fiquei lendo e relendo várias vezes aqueles nomes. Com tantas pessoas para ele cair, ficou justamente com a Wendy.</p><p>Wendy é a minha inimiga declarada desde que me entendo por gente. Ela sempre pegou no meu pé da pior maneira possível e já fez coisas que prefiro nem lembrar, mas eu não fui o único a sofrer nas mãos dela. Wendy é bem odiada por algumas pessoas que já tiveram problemas com ela, mas ninguém tem coragem de enfrentar a filha do diretor.</p><p>Quando notei que o professor de física estava para entrar na sala, voltei rapidamente para o meu lugar e me acomodei, abrindo a matéria certa no caderno.</p><p>Pelo resto da aula, eu e Chanyeol ficamos conversando através de cochichos sobre o nosso trabalho, parando apenas quando o professor ficava a ponto de nos pegar no flagra.</p><p>Chanyeol era exageradamente inteligente, pois respondeu todas as perguntas que o professor fez relacionado ao conteúdo novo que estava no quadro e apenas com uma explicação. Enquanto eu ainda estava tentando entender o motivo de ter fórmulas diferentes para cada conta.</p><p>Sentindo que na próxima prova, eu vou tirar um zero por não decorar as fórmulas ou como usar cada uma.</p><p>Quando o sinal bateu, eu respirei aliviado, encostando a testa no caderno.</p><p>─ Eu odeio essa aula. ─ Murmurei.</p><p>─ Você quer ajuda? Eu entendi algumas coisas. ─ Chanyeol disse chamando a minha atenção.</p><p>─ Não, tudo bem. ─ Levantei a cabeça fechando o meu caderno. ─ Eu consigo me virar sozinho. ─ Levantei guardando todo o meu material na mochila. ─ Eu te vejo depois.</p><p>Acenei para o Park e me afastei para ir até Jongin que estava falando alguma coisa com o intercambista.</p><p>─ Oi amor. ─ Jongin sorriu assim que notou a minha presença. ─ Han, esse é o meu namorado, aquele que eu contei mais cedo.</p><p>─ Eu nunca ouvi falar tanto de alguém em toda a minha vida em apenas algumas horas. ─ Luhan disse sorrindo para mim. ─ Eu me chamo Luhan.</p><p>─ Eu sei o seu nome, afinal, todo mundo aqui fica comentando que você não fala com ninguém.</p><p>─ Eu tenho alguns problemas em me enturmar, mas não sou anti social como todo mundo pensa. ─ Ele riu passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro. ─ Espero que não se importe, mas o Jongin disse que eu posso passar o intervalo com vocês.</p><p>─ Claro que não me importo, vai ser bom ter a companhia de alguém novo.</p><p>Luhan ficou animado e sorriu mais ainda. Depois que ele e Jongin colocaram seus materiais dentro da mochila, nós três saímos da sala e passamos o caminho até o refeitório conversando.</p><p>O refeitório era dividido em duas partes, sendo uma a que vendiam as refeições e outra era onde ficava as mesas. A segunda parte era ao ar livre e todas as mesas ficavam abaixo de enormes árvores que serviam para impedir que o sol incomodasse os alunos. Mas naquele dia em especial, o céu ainda estava nublado.</p><p>Após comprar os lanches, procuramos uma mesa para sentar. Eu sentei ao lado de Jongin e Luhan sentou na minha frente. Colocamos as bandejas com os lanches sob a mesa e eu não perdi tempo. Estava faminto depois de assistir as aulas do Sr. Choi.<br/>
─ O Baekhyun está mesmo com fome. ─ Luhan riu ao apontar para mim.</p><p>─ O meu namorado tem um buraco negro no lugar do estômago. ─ Jongin brincou e eu cutuquei ele com o meu cotovelo. ─ É brincadeira ok?</p><p>─ Brincadeira né? ─ Deixei o meu sanduíche de lado e resolvi roubar algo da bandeja de Jongin. ─ Você vai pagar por isso.</p><p>─ Ah não, Baek. Devolve o meu bolinho. ─ Ele tentou pegar o bolinho da minha mão, mas eu afastei ao máximo dele.</p><p>Eu e Jongin ficamos que nem duas crianças enquanto ele tentava pegar o doce de mim e rindo ao mesmo tempo, isso até o momento em que ele começou a fazer cosquinha em mim.</p><p>─ Ok! Eu te devolvo. ─ Disse rindo e me rendendo.</p><p>─ Eca, eu cheguei na hora errada. ─ Sehun apareceu com uma bandeja e logo sentou ao meu lado. ─ Hum… Carnê nova?</p><p>─ Não seja mal educado! Se apresenta. ─ Disse para o meu irmão depois de devolver o bolinho de Jongin.</p><p>─ Prazer, sou o Sehun, irmão mais novo do Baekhyun e uma pessoa totalmente solteira e a sua disposição. Pode me chamar de amor da sua vida e pais dos seus filhos, eu deixo. ─ Sehun disse deixando Luhan totalmente corado e fazendo Jongin segurar a risada. Meu irmão só sabe passar vergonha e ser atirado. ─ E você, futuro marido? Tem algum nome? Não? Então pode adotar o meu sobrenome, pois vamos escolher um nome para você.</p><p>Luhan estava igual a uma pimenta pela vergonha que estava sentindo, porém sorriu para o meu irmão, tentando disfarçar o quão envergonhado estava.</p><p>─ Luhan. O meu nome é Luhan, mas se quiser que eu tenha o seu o sobrenome, não vou me importar nem um pouco com isso. ─ Luhan piscou para o meu irmão. Agora temos dois atirados na mesa. ─ É um prazer te conhecer, Sehun.</p><p>─ O prazer é todo meu. ─ Sehun estendeu a mão cumprimentando Luhan por mais tempo que o necessário. ─ Aliás, eu deixei o meu número na sua mão, me manda mensagem depois.</p><p>Assim que Sehun soltou a mão, Luhan olhou para a sua mão, vendo que na mesma tinha um pequeno pedaço de papel. Quando foi que meu irmão anotou o número dele ali?</p><p>─ Vou fazer isso assim que chegar em casa. ─ Luhan guardou o número no bolso da calça do uniforme.</p><p>─ Não caí na conversa do meu irmão, pois ele é bem espertinho. ─ Disse enquanto Sehun estava revirando os olhos do meu lado.</p><p>─ Talvez seja ele quem vai cair na minha conversa. ─ Luhan sorriu de canto.</p><p>─ Eu já gostei dele. ─ Sehun apontou surpreso.</p><p>Eu só espero que o Sehun não faça nenhuma besteira que machuque o Luhan no futuro, pois conheço bem o irmão que tenho e sei que ele não vale nada.</p><p>Passamos algum tempo conversando até que Yixing apareceu com uma cara nada agradável.</p><p>─ O que aconteceu? Por que está fazendo essa cara? ─ Perguntei assim que o chinês sentou.</p><p>─ Meu professor de matemática decidiu as duplas depois que alguns alunos fizeram algumas piadas sem graça e a minha dupla é um idiota que só sabe dar em cima de mim. ─ Yixing revirou os olhos. Ele estava bem irritado. ─ Eu falei um “a” e ele já estava me cantando do jeito mais ridículo possível.</p><p>─ Seja mais paciente com ele e tenta relevar.</p><p>─ É meio impossível. ─ Yixing logo olhou na direção de Luhan franzindo a testa. ─ E quem é esse daí?</p><p>─ Luhan. Sou da sala do Baekhyun e do Jongin. ─ Luhan explicou e Yixing assentiu.</p><p>─ Esqueceu de acrescentar que é o meu futuro marido. ─ Sehun se intrometeu.</p><p>─ Você não perde tempo mesmo em? ─ Jongin balançou a cabeça.</p><p>─ Não caia no papo desse pirralho. ─ Yixing avisou para o Han. ─ Eu sou Zhang Yixing, mas você deve me conhecer como “Lay”.</p><p>─ Lay? Tipo o hacker que ajuda a escola inteira? ─ Yixing assentiu novamente e Luhan abriu a boca chocado. ─ As pessoas dizem que você é bem habilidoso.</p><p>─ Bom, posso garantir que eles não estão mentindo. ─ O Zhang sorriu convencido fazendo Luhan rir.</p><p>─ Sempre modesto em Yixing? ─ Sehun comentou com uma cara de tédio. ─ Hacker de araque, pois eu nunca vi você fazendo nada.</p><p>─ Me peça algo e verá o quanto sou bom. ─ Yixing deu de ombros mexendo em sua bandeja. ─ Eu devia ter escolhido outra coisa.</p><p>─ Eu posso trocar com você se quiser. ─ Uma pessoa surgiu repentinamente.</p><p>─ JunMyeon… ─ Yixing murmurou revirando os olhos. ─ O que você tem de bom nessa bandeja?</p><p>─ Eu sabia que você não ia recusar. ─ O tal de JunMyeon sorriu largamente.</p><p>─ Que seja. Apenas me mostre o que você tem.</p><p>Yixing e JunMyeon começaram a ver o que poderiam trocar um com o outro. Logo cheguei a conclusão de que essa era a dupla do Zhang, pois o cara fez um cantada horrível envolvendo frango frito.</p><p>─ Esse cara é a dupla do Xing? ─ Sehun apontou. ─ Achei um gatinho.</p><p>─ Sossega. ─ Chutei o meu irmão por debaixo da mesa. O Sehun não tem limites.</p><p>Sehun ficou resmungando enquanto Luhan segurava a risada. Jongin que estava ao meu lado apenas negou com a cabeça, me abraçando e fazendo com que eu deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro.</p><p>Alguns minutos se passaram e enquanto meu irmão estava conversando sobre alguma coisa com Luhan, eu estava falando com Jongin sobre hoje, afinal, eu vou para a casa dele pela noite.</p><p>Por fim, quando Yixing decidiu o que queria, deu um jeito de mandar JunMyeon embora, mesmo que o rapaz estivesse pedindo um beijo em troca da comida.</p><p>No mesmo instante, Kyungsoo apareceu com um semblante cansado enquanto se acomodava na mesa ao lado de Yixing.</p><p>─ Pensei que não fosse passar o intervalo com a gente. ─ Disse para o Do que logo me encarou.</p><p>─ Eu estava falando com a Wendy. Percebi que o trabalho vai ficar todo nas minhas costas. ─ Kyungsoo suspirou negando com a cabeça. ─ Queria ter a sorte de vocês, pois ficaram com duplas bem melhores.</p><p>─ Te desejo boa sorte e se precisar de ajuda, é só falar com a gente. ─ Jongin sorriu e o Do apenas assentiu em silêncio.</p><p>Kyungsoo ficou mexendo na comida em sua bandeja. Ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos e seu semblante estava bem sério. Será que Wendy disse alguma coisa para ele? Algo além do projeto? Espero que ela não esteja atormentando ele.</p><p>O intervalo estava quase no fim quando Chanyeol apareceu acompanhado de um chinês que me parecia bem familiar, sentando na mesa ao lado onde JunMyeon resolveu sentar depois que Yixing o mandou embora.</p><p>─ Não está faltando alguém? ─ JunMyeon perguntou para o Park e para o outro ser desconhecido por mim.</p><p>─ Os pombinhos estão ocupados namorando. ─ Chanyeol respondeu com um sorrisinho no rosto.</p><p>─ E a sua dupla? Ele não estava atrás de você para falar sobre o projeto? ─ JunMyeon apontou para o outro garoto que sorriu.</p><p>Esse sorriso… Claro! Zitao. Eu lembro do irmão mais velho de Chanyeol, mas devo admitir que ele mudou um pouco, mas o seu sorriso fez com que fosse mais fácil reconhecê-lo.<br/>
─ Decidimos falar sobre isso mais tarde. ─ Zitao deu de ombros. ─ Inclusive, ele está vindo ali.</p><p>Zitao apontou e apenas por curiosidade, eu olhei. Yifan estava vindo em direção a minha mesa com uma bandeja e um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>─ O melhor amigo de vocês acabou de chegar. ─ Yifan disse sentando e colocando sua bandeja sob a mesa.</p><p>─ Jura? Pois que eu saiba, o meu melhor amigo não é você. ─ Yixing provocou.</p><p>─ E eu nem te conheço. ─ Luhan deu de ombros e Yifan logo fez um bico.</p><p>─ Você é novo aqui e não conta. ─ Ele apontou para Luhan. ─ Eu sou Wu Yifan, o mais lindo dessa mesa. ─ Luhan riu e o Wu logo se virou para o Zhang. ─ Eu sou o seu melhor amigo sim.</p><p>─ Quem disse isso em? ─ Yixing ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.</p><p>Logo os dois começaram uma pequena discussão, mas nada muito sério, pois ambos estavam levando isso na brincadeira. Era bom ter a mesa tão animada.</p><p>─ È sempre assim? ─ Luhan perguntou e o meu irmão assentiu.</p><p>─ Tem vezes que é pior, tipo quando eles resolvem sair no soco. ─ Jongin comentou dando de ombros. ─ Da última vez ficou empatado pois o inspetor chegou e brigou com eles.</p><p>─ Pelo visto vocês são bem animados. ─ Luhan sorriu e olhou para Yixing e Yifan que resolveram fazer uma queda de braço para decidir alguma coisa boba.</p><p>Apesar de toda a animação e da aposta que Jongin estava fazendo com o meu irmão sobre quem venceria a queda de braço, a minha atenção foi para outra coisa.</p><p>Eu me sentia observado e por isso logo olhei discretamente para mesa ao lado que agora tinha mais duas pessoas desconhecidas por mim. Chanyeol estava me encarando, porém não estava sendo nada discreto. O jeito que ele estava me observando era diferente, parece que de certa forma, ele está pensando em alguma coisa, mas algo sério devido ao seu semblante.</p><p>─ Amor… ─ Jongin chamou me cutucando e eu logo o encarei. ─ No que você está pensando? Eu estou falando com você a um tempo e você nem me ouviu.</p><p>─ Nada de importante. ─ Sorri e depositei um beijo na bochecha dele. Eu não estava pensando em nada mesmo. ─ Pode repetir o que você disse?</p><p>─ Eu disse que já separei os filmes para mais tarde antes de sair de casa, pois já sabia que íamos assistir os dois. ─ Jongin explicou e eu assenti. Ele sempre foi mais organizado do que eu em todos os sentidos.</p><p>─ Eu vou ter que fazer a pipoca e comprar os doces né? ─ Perguntei e ele apenas balançou a cabeça. ─ Espertinho em? Você vai comprar junto comigo, pois da outra vez ficou reclamando pois eu não comprei amendoim.</p><p>─ Você sabe que eu sou capaz de comer um pacote de amendoim inteiro e sozinho. ─ Jongin fez um bico. ─ Você deveria implicar menos com o seu namorado.</p><p>─ Nem nos seus sonhos. ─ Deixei um selinho em seu bico e ele logo sorriu. ─ Mas vou te deixar em paz, ao menos hoje.<br/>
─ Eu deveria comemorar ou chorar? ─ Jongin perguntou rindo.</p><p>Ficamos rindo durante algum tempo e depois que Yifan venceu na queda de braço, todos começaram a conversar animadamente sobre diversos assuntos. Luhan estava se enturmando e todos gostaram dele.</p><p>Depois do intervalo, voltamos para as nossas respectivas salas. Chanyeol não conversou comigo durante as últimas aulas e eu concluí que deveria deixar ele em paz.</p><p>Porém em certos momentos, eu sentia que ele estava me observando, mas sempre que eu olhava, ele estava encarando o quadro. Talvez seja apenas impressão minha.</p><p>Quando a aula acabou, eu, Jongin e Sehun fomos embora no carro do Kim e durante o percurso, Sehun ficou se gabando por ter o número de Luhan e por ter conversado com ele na aula pelo Kakao Talk.</p><p>─ Só não faça nenhuma besteira, Hunnie. ─ Olhei para ele com um semblante preocupado.</p><p>─ Eu não vou fazer nada de errado, mas se ele quiser ficar comigo, não irei recusar. ─ Sehun sorriu de lado e eu apenas revirei os olhos.</p><p>─ Daí depois você vai descartar ele como sempre faz. ─ Jongin acrescentou negando com a cabeça. ─ Cuidado para não se apaixonar.</p><p>─ Isso nunca vai acontecer.</p><p>─ É o que vamos ver. ─  Disse pegando o celular em meu bolso. Meu irmão ainda vai se apaixonar por alguém e disso eu tenho certeza.</p><p>Chegando em casa, eu me despedi de Jongin com um beijo e logo deixei minhas coisas no quarto para preparar o almoço enquanto Sehun estava me ajudando sem vontade alguma.</p><p>Depois do almoço, eu e meu irmão fomos para a floricultura onde passamos a tarde vendendo flores e vez ou outra, eu batia em Sehun com um catálogo de plantas, isso quando a minha mãe não brigava com nós dois. Nada fora do comum.</p><p>Depois do trabalho, Jongin veio me buscar na loja e fomos diretamente para o mercado comprar algumas coisas para a nossa noite. Após pagar pelas compras, estávamos finalmente na casa do Kim.</p><p>Assim que preparamos as coisas, resolvemos assistir os filmes na sala. Estava somente eu e ele na residência Kim, pois os pais dele ainda estavam trabalhando.</p><p>─ Amor… ─ Murmurei chamando a atenção de Jongin. ─ Eu tive uma ideia.</p><p>─ Que ideia, Baek?</p><p>─ Essa. ─ Segurei na lateral de seu rosto e depositei um beijo em seus lábios.</p><p>Jongin correspondeu ao beijo segurando no meu queixo com uma mão e a outra ele levou diretamente para a minha nuca, me trazendo para mais perto.</p><p>─ Devo admitir que você tem ótimas ideias, mesmo sendo sensível ao ponto de chorar por causa de Harry Potter. ─ Jongin disse passando o seu nariz no meu.</p><p>─ Falou o cara que tem lego de Star Wars no quarto e quase teve uma parada cardíaca quando entregaram o lego errado no outro dia. ─ Mordi o lábio de Jongin que logo me encarou semicerrando os olhos.</p><p>─ Eu não chorei por causa de lego, é uma coisa boba. ─ Jongin deixou alguns selinhos em meus lábios.</p><p>─ Se é uma coisa boba, então eu posso desmontar tudo né? Você passou horas construindo, mas por ser algo bobo, eu posso apenas desmontar.</p><p>─ Você não seria capaz disso… ─ Ele disse indignado.</p><p>─ Será mesmo que não sou capaz? ─ Sorri travesso e me afastei dele. ─ Qual eu vou desmontar primeiro?</p><p>─ Baek, volta aqui!</p><p>Vendo que ele estava levantando para me pegar, eu comecei a correr pela casa rindo para fugir dele. Fui para o segundo andar da casa e entrei no quarto dele, mas antes que pudesse mexer em algo, Jongin apareceu e me abraçou, fazendo cosquinha em mim.</p><p>Caímos na cama e ele continuou com a cosquinha enquanto eu não parava de rir um segundo sequer.</p><p>Quando eu paro para pensar, sempre me dou conta de que não tem um dia onde Jongin não me fez sorrir com alguma coisa. Eu sou feliz ao lado dele, mas tenho a impressão de que muito em breve, tudo vai mudar para sempre.</p><p>Fazendo com que esses momentos sejam apenas lembranças boas...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Quando Eu me Apaixonei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Como em todas as manhãs, eu estava sentado na sala de aula ao lado de Chanyeol novamente e enquanto o professor estava lotando o quadro de conteúdo novo, eu estava apenas encarando a janela da sala.</p><p>Ontem a noite foi bom passar algum tempo com Jongin e mesmo que ele não tivesse me deixado desmontar os seus legos, ainda sim era bom receber carinho e atenção dele. Eu sinto falta dele quase sempre e aquele momento me deixou com o coração quentinho, mas ainda sim, falta muito para que tudo fique bem novamente.</p><p>Antes da aula, Jongin veio buscar eu e o meu irmão como sempre. Sehun passou todo o caminho no celular e eu suspeito de que ele estava trocando mensagens com Luhan.</p><p>Porém quando chegamos na casa de Kyungsoo, sua mãe disse que ele tinha saído mais cedo com uma garota. Eu espero está errado sobre isso, porém tenho quase certeza de que ele saiu com Seungwan ou melhor, com o meu pior pesadelo.</p><p>Faz tanto tempo que ela começou a pegar no meu pé, que eu nem ao menos lembro mais do motivo. Por mais sempre estivesse tendo problemas com ela, jamais iria abaixar a cabeça. Wendy colocou na cabeça dela que é a dona da escola pelo seu pai ser o diretor, quando na verdade ela não manda em nada.</p><p>Quando eu cheguei na escola, Kyungsoo já estava na sala, porém tanto eu quando Jongin trocamos poucas palavras com ele. O Do parecia cada vez mais distante e estava um tanto quanto estranho, algo além do normal.</p><p>Balancei a cabeça e afastei todos os meus pensamentos quando alguém cutucou o meu ombro. Olhei para o lado e dei de cara com Chanyeol me encarando.</p><p>Em seu segundo dia nessa escola, metade dos alunos quer se aproximar dele e o diretor já chamou a atenção dele por toda a confusão que ele causa sempre que chega com seu carro e a música alta.</p><p>Porém, diferente do que a maioria fica especulando pelos corredores, Chanyeol é bem calmo e gentil. Quando chegou, ele me cumprimentou com um sorriso e conversou comigo normalmente sobre a sua antiga escola.</p><p>Mesmo que ele não fizesse nada de anormal, até mesmo seu olhar estava mexendo com o meu psicológico. Eu queria não lembrar do passado ou do quanto gostava dele, mas não está sendo fácil lidar com isso. Fora que em meio a isso, Jongin aparece em meus pensamentos, acalmando a minha mente, até que eu lembre o que está acontecendo com o nosso relacionamento.</p><p>─ O professor já olhou para você de cara feia umas três vezes. ─ Chanyeol disse desviando o olhar por alguns segundos para apenas ver se o professor estava observando a gente. ─ No que você está pensando?</p><p>"Em você e no meu relacionamento que está caindo aos pedaços." - pensei em responder, mas não tinha coragem para isso.</p><p>Esse é um daqueles momentos onde pensar rápido é algo necessário, pois caso contrário, ele pode tirar as suas próprias conclusões.</p><p>─ Estava pensando em mim? ─ Ele perguntou em tom um divertido. Parabéns Baekhyun, você não pensou rápido o suficiente. ─ Estou brincando ok? Você está pensando no seu namorado?</p><p>No mesmo instante, eu olhei na direção de Jongin que estava me observando. Quando ele percebeu o meu olhar, sorriu discretamente e voltou e virou o rosto para encarar o quadro.</p><p>─ É, digamos que sim. ─ Encarei Chanyeol novamente.</p><p>─ As vezes eu penso em alguém que era especial para mim também, mas não lembro dele muito bem. ─ Chanyeol passou a mão por seu cabelo escuro um pouco pensativo.</p><p>Meu coração disparou ao pensar que essa pessoa podia ser eu, porém logo me lembrei de que ele pode ter conhecido muitas pessoas diferentes e é lógico que isso não está relacionado a mim. Por um lado, eu não queria falar sobre isso, ao menos por enquanto.</p><p>─ Sempre vai existir alguém que um dia foi especial, mesmo que hoje não seja mais.</p><p>─ O engraçado é que essa pessoa ainda é especial para mim, mesmo que eu tenha esquecido o seu nome.</p><p>Chanyeol soltou um suspiro frustrado. Isso parecia realmente deixar ele abalado.</p><p>Sei que essa pessoa não sou eu pelo fato de que ele passou anos longe e teve a oportunidade de conhecer muitas pessoas. Porém eu queria ao menos que ele lembrasse de mim ou talvez não. É tudo tão confuso.</p><p>─ Antes que eu esqueça, você está livre hoje? Eu queria começar os preparativos para o nosso projeto e decidir o assunto principal. ─ Chanyeol sorriu para mim. Ele mudado totalmente de humor.</p><p>─ Eu tenho que trabalhar até as 16:00h na loja dos meus pais.</p><p>Eu realmente não podia fugir das minhas responsabilidades, ainda mais quando se tem os mais pais envolvidos.</p><p>─ Então que tal eu te buscar quando você estiver livre? Eu tenho alguns assuntos para resolver no clube de culinária. ─ O Park coçou o queixo parecendo meio confuso. ─ A presidente e o vice-presidente estavam brigando ontem, então não tive muito tempo para falar com eles, mas ao menos fui aceito.</p><p>─ Então você já conheceu os irmãos Park? ─ Soltei uma risada baixa. ─ Park Jimin e Park Chaeyoung. As vezes, eles animam a aula com alguma briga boba. ─ Contei olhando para os dois irmãos. ─ E eu aceito a carona, mas não se atrase.</p><p>Chanyeol assentiu antes de prosseguir com sua fala.</p><p>─ Ela se apresentou como Roseanne enquanto o irmão estava tentando passar chocolate no nariz dela. ─ Chanyeol deu de ombros rindo. Provavelmente estava lembrando dos irmãos.</p><p>Roseanne e Jimin eram irmãos gêmeos, porém não idênticos. Ambos os Park eram divertidos, mas juntos estavam sempre brigando e jogando comida um no outro. Eles assumiram a liderança do clube de culinária a algum tempo e sinceramente, um dia eles vão colocar fogo naquele lugar.</p><p>─ Vai se acostumando, pois eles são assim todos os dias.</p><p>─ Vai ser divertido ter eles por perto.</p><p>Chanyeol sorriu para mim antes que o professor chamasse a atenção da turma pelo falatório.</p><p>Depois disso, ficamos em silêncio pelo resto da aula até o intervalo.</p><p>Passei o meu tempo livre com Jongin tentando me vencer em um jogo de luta, enquanto Sehun estava usando todas as suas cantadas com Luhan, que diferente do outro dia, não estava tão atirado quanto o meu irmão.</p><p>Kyungsoo estava completamente na dele. Passou o intervalo todo ouvindo música e lendo um livro qualquer, porém sua mente parecia está em outro lugar. Ele estava totalmente estranho e por mais que soubesse que tinha algo errado, sabia que ele era reservado e gostava de ter o seu próprio espaço.</p><p>Na hora certa, ele vai contar o que está acontecendo e tudo vai se resolver ou e o que eu espero.</p><p>Yixing e Yifan ficaram o tempo todo anotando alguma coisa e trocando algumas palavras um com o outro. Eles estavam trabalhando em seus próprios projetos e pareciam bem com isso.</p><p>Mas é claro que a paz da dupla não durou muito. Quando JunMyeon apareceu, Yixing ameaçou de quebrar o próprio celular na cabeça do Kim, enquanto o Wu estava tentando conversar com o irmão de Chanyeol, irmão esse que sorriu algumas vezes um tanto quanto tímido.</p><p>Como no outro dia, Chanyeol sentou na mesa ao lado com uma dupla. Eu conhecia bem Kim Jongdae e Kim Minseok. Eles eram namorados desde o primeiro ano e estavam sempre juntos e matando todos ao seu redor com o amor que demonstravam um pelo outro. Os três aparentemente eram amigos, mas não parecia ser algo recente.</p><p>Depois do intervalo, tivemos mais duas aulas e por fim, eu estava livre, mas não por muito tempo.</p><p>Mas antes de ir para casa, Kim Taehyung, presidente do clube de natação, veio saltitante até mim para informar que até o final da semana, o clube já estaria funcionando de novo.</p><p>Parece que o diretor perdeu a paciência com Renjun, o nosso calouro explosivo, e resolveu se livrar do garoto cumprindo o que prometeu.</p><p>Estava tão feliz que passei o resto do caminho de volta para casa falando sobre isso. Meu irmão ficou a ponto de me jogar para fora do carro, mas felizmente chegamos em casa a tempo.</p><p>Me despeço de Jongin e logo arrasto Sehun para a cozinha, onde tive que obrigar ele a me ajudar com o almoço.</p><p>Por volta de 14:00h, eu e Sehun saímos de casa andando e assim, ambos passamos o resto do dia trabalhando na loja, sabendo que mais tarde, as minhas roupas estariam cheirando a terra e com o perfume das flores. Eu diria até que isso já é uma característica minha.</p><p>•••</p><p>Park Chanyeol</p><p>Nunca passou pela minha cabeça ser obrigado a mudar de escola e muito menos me tornar tão "conhecido" logo na primeira semana, mas eu não ligava tanto para isso quanto deveria.</p><p>Eu estava na mesma escola que meus velhos amigos de infância. Minseok e Jongdae já passaram por cada coisa comigo que nem ao menos consigo entender como eles ainda tem paciência comigo.</p><p>Eu tinha também o meu irmão e o JunMyeon que é o meu vizinho. Estou quase sempre com eles, claro, quando não estamos todos brigando por videogame ou alguma coisa idiota.</p><p>A minha mãe está feliz de ter os seus dois filhos em casa e tentava ao máximo passar algum tempo com a gente.</p><p>Lia Park ou melhor, a minha mãe trabalha em um restaurante do qual ela é a chefe principal e é adorada por muitos clientes pela sua comida. Eu queria ser como ela algum dia, mas tinha um longo caminho pela frente, começando pelo meu clube.</p><p>Eu fiquei muito empolgado quando os gêmeos me aceitaram no clube, mas descobri que passaria mais tempo rindo do que aprendendo alguma coisa.</p><p>Depois de almoçar em um local próximo a escola junto com o meu irmão, tivemos que nos separar pelo fato de que hoje, ele não teria nenhuma atividade em seu clube.</p><p>Após caminhar por longos corredores, estava finalmente em frente a sala do meu clube e do lado de fora já era possível ouvir Jimin e Roseanne brigando.</p><p>Entrei tendo a certeza de que não seria recebido com um bolo na cabeça, observando com mais atenção a pequena discussão.</p><p>─ Chocolate é enjoativo! Vamos preparar um bolo de morango. ─ A Park colocou um pote sob o balcão de madeira que usávamos para preparar diversas coisas.</p><p>─ Ninguém gosta de morango, Rose. ─ Jimin revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Ambos estavam vestindo seus aventais.</p><p>─ Ele tem razão, eu particularmente odeio morango. ─ Jaemin, um dos calouros do clube comentou comendo uma uva.</p><p>─ Não entendo qual é o problema de vocês com morangos. ─ Disse enquanto me aproximava com um sorriso no rosto. ─ Então façam um bolo de chocolate com morango, resolvido o problema!</p><p>Os dois seres de cabelo loiro olharam para mim como se estivessem analisando o que eu disse e por fim se entreolharam.</p><p>─ Não é uma ideia ruim. ─ Jimin deu de ombros.</p><p>─ Eu vou preparar a massa. ─ Roseanne disse enquanto pegava alguns ingredientes.</p><p>─ Não esquece de separar um pedaço para o Taehyung. ─ Jimin sorriu bobo enquanto sua irmã estava assentindo.</p><p>─ Ainda tentando conquistar Taehyung pelo estômago? ─ Perguntei colocando um avental.</p><p>─ Estou sempre tentando conquistar ele de qualquer maneira.</p><p>Jimin era completamente apaixonado por Taehyung desde o segundo ano. Ano passado, o Park e o Kim eram uma dupla no mesmo evento desse ano e por isso passaram um bom tempo juntos. Tempo o suficiente para fazer o Park se apaixonar por sua dupla.</p><p>─ Ainda bem que não preciso me preocupar com isso. ─ Jaemin pronunciou sorrindo e mexendo em seus fios cor de rosa. ─ Estou satisfeito com meus namorados e olha que foi difícil conquistar eles.</p><p>─ Sinto que sou o único encalhado desse clube, pois até a Roseanne tem alguém, mesmo que não tenha apresentado para a gente ainda. ─ Comentei enquanto sentava de frente para um balcão, apoiando os cotovelos na madeira.</p><p>─ Algum dia, Chanyeol... Algum dia. ─ Roseanne murmurou soltando um suspiro.</p><p>Jaemin fazia parte do trio de calouros mais conhecidos da escola e mais falados também. O Na estava em um relacionamento sério com Huang Renjun e Lee Jeno. Era um trisal bem questionável e engraçado, pois eles eram totalmente diferentes um do outro.</p><p>Mas devido a um erro ou coincidência do destino, os três estavam juntos e mesmo com tantos comentários sobre a relação, o trio não se importava nenhum pouco.</p><p>Já Roseanne estava saindo com alguém desde o início do verão, antes do começo das aulas e a coisa parecia séria, mas ela não estava pronta para contar ao mundo sobre sua relação, pois segundo a garota, seus pais eram rígidos e não aceitariam com facilidade.</p><p>─ Enquanto vocês continuam curiosos, eu já sei quem é. ─ Jimin começou a se gabar enquanto estava mexendo no fogo.</p><p>─ Claro, você é o irmão dela. ─ Jaemin revirou os olhos sem paciência.</p><p>─ Isso nem conta, então não pode se gabar, Jimin. ─ Peguei o livro de receitas do clube e comecei a folhear.</p><p>─ Mudando um pouco de assunto... Eu reparei que um certo alguém está muito próximo de um certo nadador. ─ Roseanne pronunciou com um sorrisinho no rosto. ─ Por que não conta sobre a sua amizade com Baekhyun, Park?</p><p>─ Não tenho nada para contar. Ele está sendo legal comigo e só. ─ Disse desinteressado.</p><p>Não tinha vontade de falar sobre o Baekhyun com qualquer pessoa, pois sentia que poderia me apegar dessa forma e com isso, iria me apaixonar por alguém comprometido e isso é tudo o que eu menos preciso agora.</p><p>─ Legal? Só isso? ─ A loira entregou uma tigela para o seu irmão e cruzou os braços, me encarando em seguida. ─ Corta essa. O Baekhyun é conhecido nessa escola por ser um ótimo nadador, fora que é lindo e você diz que ele foi apenas legal com você? Eu quero detalhes, Park.</p><p>─ O que eu poderia dizer sobre um cara comprometido? Quando esse projeto passar, eu não vou mais falar com ele ou ter contato. ─ Suspirei enquanto estava lendo uma receita de um biscoito. ─ Tem gotas de chocolate sobrando?</p><p>─ Eu vou procurar para você. ─ Jaemin se ofereceu enquanto procurava nos outros balcões e em alguns armários.</p><p>─ Eu sei que ele é comprometido e com alguém tão bonito quanto ele. ─ A Park enrolou uma mecha do cabelo no dedo com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>─ E que dança muito bem. ─ Jimin acrescentou enquanto fechava o forno.</p><p>─ Eu soube que ele dança bem, mas de verdade, não tenho nada para contar sobre o Byun. Não quero me apegar, pois tenho medo de algo ruim acontecer comigo.</p><p>─ Ele tem medo de se apaixonar, pessoal. ─ Jaemin colocou um pacote com gotas de chocolate na minha frente e sorriu. ─ E eu entendo bem o seu medo.</p><p>─ Isso seria bem ruim. Imagina se apaixonar por alguém que nunca será seu? Me desculpe por insistir nisso, Chanyeol. ─ Roseanne sorriu antes de dar um tapa no braço do irmão. ─ Peça desculpas também, Minnie.</p><p>─ Desculpa. ─ Jimin disse quase como se fosse um resmungo enquanto estava esfregando o braço. ─ A sua não é pesada sabia?</p><p>─ E ela pode ficar mais ainda. ─ Rose ameaçou levantando a mão.</p><p>Aproveitei que os gêmeos começaram a brigar para fazer os meus biscoitos. Levaria um pouco para Baekhyun e o resto para casa.</p><p>Pelo resto da tarde, nenhum deles tocou novamente no nome do Byun e eu fiquei aliviado por isso.</p><p>Baekhyun me passa uma certa sensação de nostalgia toda vez que está comigo e isso me deixa agoniado. Sei que o conheço de algum lugar, mas não consigo me lembrar de onde.</p><p>Quando era quase 16h, eu me despedi dos outros e coloquei os biscoitos em um pote, saindo do clube e em seguida da escola.</p><p>Antes da aula acabar, Baekhyun deixou comigo o endereço da floricultura de seus pais. Era um pouco distante da escola, mas nada que fosse um problema.</p><p>Quando cheguei, nem precisei buzinar, pois Baekhyun saiu da loja com uma mochila nas costas e junto de outra pessoa.</p><p>─ Se importa em dar uma carona ao meu irmão também? ─ Baekhyun perguntou assim que se aproximou.</p><p>─ Claro, entra aí.</p><p>O tal irmão me encarou por alguns segundos até abrir a porta traseira e entrar no meu carro, sendo seguido de seu irmão que sentou ao meu lado.</p><p>A princípio, um silêncio confortável reinou no carro, mas tal momento não durou tanto quanto eu imaginei.</p><p>─ Você é o aluno novo que chegou chamando a atenção? ─ O irmão de Baekhyun me perguntou.</p><p>─ Sou eu sim, mas as pessoas geralmente me chamam de Chanyeol. ─ Sorri e olhei o outro pelo retrovisor.</p><p>─ Eu sou o Sehun, o irmão mais novo e mais legal. ─ Ele se apresentou sorrindo.</p><p>─ Você sabe que não é o mais legal, Hunnie. ─ Baekhyun pronunciou virando a cabeça para olhar o irmão.</p><p>─ Claro que sou, enquanto você é chato e ainda por cima tem chulé. ─ Sehun mostrou a língua para o Byun que jogou sua mochila nele.</p><p>─ Eu não sou que nem você. ─ Baekhyun cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos.</p><p>─ Claro, você é pior. ─ Sehun ajeitou seu cabelo com um sorrisinho no rosto. ─ Sabia que teve um dia em que ele deixou a casa cheirando a chulé? Cuidado para não morrer perto dele.</p><p>─ Pode deixar, eu vou guardar esse aviso na minha mente. ─ Brinquei segurando a risada pela cara do Byun.</p><p>─ Eu vou te matar quando chegarmos em casa. ─ Baekhyun disse para o irmão.</p><p>─ É o que vamos ver.</p><p>Mais alguns minutos e eu parei em frente a casa do Byun depois de algumas instruções.</p><p>Sehun entrou correndo dentro da sala e se trancou em algum cômodo.</p><p>─ Fique a vontade. ─ Baekhyun disse enquanto deixava sua mochila e o casaco do uniforme sob o sofá.</p><p>─ Certo.</p><p>Decidi não reparar muito na pequena casa e apenas procurei por uma tomada para ligar o carregador do meu notebook que veio no porta malas.</p><p>─ Eu andei fazendo algumas pesquisas relacionadas ao tema e separei alguns assuntos para o nosso trabalho. ─ Baekhyun sentou do meu lado no sofá com um caderno em mãos.</p><p>Passamos um bom tempo decidindo o que faríamos e por fim escolhemos abordar sobre a depressão. Querendo ou não, é uma coisa que está atingindo cada vez mais pessoas no mundo.</p><p>E assim começamos o nosso projeto. Fizemos pesquisas, coletamos dados e tudo o que era necessário para tirar nota máxima.</p><p>Passamos horas assim e quando eu me dei conta, o céu já estava completamente escuro.</p><p>─ Eu estou com fome depois de tanta pesquisa. ─ Baekhyun pronunciou se levantando do sofá.</p><p>─ Eu fiz alguns biscoitos no clube hoje. ─ Disse enquanto pegava a minha mochila que estava no chão e retirava dela um pote.</p><p>─ Eu vou preparar alguns sanduíches e vamos comer junto com os biscoitos. ─ Baekhyun sugeriu e eu apenas concordei.</p><p>Fomos para a cozinha e eu ajudei o Byun preparando um suco, enquanto ele cuidava dos sanduíches e depois que tudo estava pronto, apenas sentamos na mesa para comer.</p><p>Quando coloquei os olhos no sanduíche, senti a forte sensação de já ter provado algo parecido em algum momento da minha vida.</p><p>O pão do sanduíche estava cortado em formato de estrela e tudo parecia ter sido feito com muito cuidado.</p><p>─ Esses sanduíches... Onde aprendeu a fazer algo assim? ─ Perguntei encarando o Byun que estava tomando o suco em seu copo.</p><p>─ Eu aprendi com a minha mãe quando era criança. Já fiz muitos desses para o meu irmão. ─ Baekhyun respondeu olhando para mim com um sorriso.</p><p>─ Sei que isso vai parecer estranho, mas eu sinto como se já te conhecesse ou como se já tivesse comido esse sanduíche antes. ─ Disse soltando um suspiro enquanto passava a mão pelo o meu cabelo.</p><p>O sorriso, o sanduíche e até o jeito como escreve, tudo parece familiar para mim.</p><p>Eu tenho a certeza de que conheço o Baekhyun e não é de agora.</p><p>O Byun ficou em silêncio e apenas desviou o olhar, enquanto respirava fundo.</p><p>─ Olha, Chanyeol... Eu...</p><p>─ Por que ninguém me chamou para comer?!</p><p>Antes que Baekhyun pudesse completar a sua fala, Sehun apareceu esfregando os olhos e com o cabelo bagunçado.</p><p>─ Você estava dormindo. ─ Baekhyun deu de ombros.</p><p>─ Eu vou contar para a nossa mãe que você queria me deixar com fome. ─ Sehun puxou a cadeira e se sentou depois de pegar um copo.</p><p>─ Conta e eu digo a ela que ano passado, você quase reprovou em matemática e que se não fosse por Jongin, você estaria preso no ensino fundamental. ─ Baekhyun sorriu vitorioso ao ver seu irmão ficando pálido.</p><p>─ Eu te amo viu, hyung? Você é o melhor hyung que alguém poderia ter. ─ Sehun levantou e se aproximou do Byun, tentando abraçar ele.</p><p>─ Saí fora, seu interesseiro. ─ Baekhyun tentou se esquivar do irmão.</p><p>Eu comecei a rir da situação, esquecendo totalmente do que aconteceu antes de Sehun chegar.</p><p>Teria a oportunidade de perguntar sobre isso outra hora.</p><p>Depois do pequeno lanche, eu arrumei as minhas coisas para ir para a minha casa.</p><p>─ Então eu vejo vocês amanhã na escola ok? ─ Disse e ambos os irmãos concordaram.</p><p>Depois que me despedi dos dois, entrei no meu carro, comecei a dirigir de volta para casa, até que o meu celular começou a tocar.</p><p>Retirei o aparelho do bolso e vi que era a minha mãe. Atendi e deixei no viva voz, colocando o celular no painel.</p><p>─ Oi meu filho, você está voltando para casa? ─ Minha mãe estava com uma voz cansada.</p><p>─ Estou sim, por que? Precisa de alguma coisa? ─ Perguntei preocupado.</p><p>─ Eu queria saber se uma carta do banco chegou, é importante. ─ Minha mãe disse parecendo aflita.</p><p>Eu sabia muito bem que casa era essa.</p><p>A minha mãe estava com algumas dívidas com o banco e mesmo vendendo a nossa antiga casa e se mudando para uma menor, não tivemos dinheiro o suficiente para pagar tudo.</p><p>─ Se chegar alguma coisa, eu te aviso. ─ Disse e logo em seguida, desliguei suspirando.</p><p>Parei no sinal e apertei o volante. Pensar que perderia a minha casa e provavelmente tudo me deixava apavorado.</p><p>Sei que preciso fazer alguma coisa, mas o que? Tudo parece tão confuso e eu me sinto completamente perdido apenas por está nessa situação.</p><p>A verdade é que eu não posso tomar as dores da minha família, pois por um lado, eu não posso carregar tudo isso sozinho.</p><p>Porém sinto que mais cedo ou mais tarde, vou encontrar uma solução.</p><p>Por pior que essa solução possa ser.</p><p>•••</p><p>A pior coisa de ter um irmão mais novo é que ele sempre está me tirando do sério constantemente.</p><p>Naquela manhã, Sehun acordou praticamente surtando e eu logo descobri o motivo. Luhan tinha aceitado o convite dele para sair.</p><p>Obviamente eu resolvi me intrometer, ao menos para pedir ao meu irmão para não ser idiota com o Luhan. Mesmo que eu não o conheça, ele não merece ter seu coração partido.</p><p>Depois do café da manhã e de todo o caminho até a escola com Sehun contando a Jongin sobre o encontro e novamente sem Kyungsoo.</p><p>Eu estava sentado no meu lugar de sempre ouvindo DAY6, quando notei a presença de Chanyeol ao meu lado.</p><p>Ele jogou a mochila sob a mesa e sentou, logo abaixando a cabeça e soltando um longo suspiro.</p><p>─ Manhã difícil? ─ Questionei retirando os meus fones.</p><p>─ Mais do que isso... ─ Ele murmurou levantando a cabeça e me encarando. ─ O que você faria se tivesse a certeza de que vai se apaixonar por uma pessoa? Por mais que soubesse que é errado...</p><p>Me assustei com sua pergunta, pois eu não esperava algo nesse nível. Chanyeol me encarou e logo desviou o olhar.</p><p>─ E mesmo sabendo que é errado, e se você tivesse a certeza de que essa pessoa iria te odiar? Ainda sim iria se apaixonar?</p><p>Respirei fundo e fechei minhas mãos por debaixo da mesa, enquanto pensava rápido.</p><p>─ Chanyeol, não podemos escolher quem vamos amar, isso apenas acontece naturalmente. ─ Respondi com um meio sorriso em meu rosto. ─ O amor é como um carro desgovernado, ninguém pode controlar.</p><p>─ Foi assim com você?</p><p>Sua pergunta de certa forma me deixou confuso e eu logo levantei uma das sobrancelhas tentando entender ele.</p><p>Chanyeol estava muito estranho...</p><p>─ Foi assim que você se sentiu quando se apaixonou pelo Jongin? Quando descobriu que amava ele?</p><p>Como se nada mais pudesse me pegar de surpresa....</p><p>Eu me senti assim? Faz tanto tempo que nem lembro.</p><p>Ultimamente a única coisa que eu sinto é falta do Jongin. Ele está se dedicando a dança todos os dias e quase não fala comigo.</p><p>Ontem, nem ao menos respondeu uma mensagem minha.</p><p>As vezes eu também queria saber como me senti quando me apaixonei pelo Jongin, pois essa sensação parece ter desaparecido completamente, por mais que eu não queira que seja assim.</p><p>─ É, eu me senti assim ou até mais confuso que isso.</p><p>─ E continua se sentindo assim? ─ Chanyeol insistiu.</p><p>Dessa vez, eu fiquei completamente em silêncio.</p><p>Eu ainda me sinto assim certo? Nada mudou dentro de mim não é?</p><p>Por algum motivo, eu não tenho a resposta para essas perguntas e isso é um problema.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Por um Triz</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fazia apenas alguns dias desde que eu e Chanyeol iniciamos o nosso projeto. O Park era inteligente, tinha boas ideias e estava sempre sorrindo. Eu pensei que seria um processo longo e estressante, porém a minha dupla está tornando tudo mais divertido e leve.</p><p>Porém quando eu ficava sozinho no final do dia, sempre me sentia um pouco estranho.</p><p>Jongin estava muito distante e quase não conseguia conversar com ele. Pelo Kim ser o melhor dançarino, sua professora tinha o colocado em uma competição em grupo e por isso ele não tinha tempo para mim.</p><p>Apesar de sentir a falta dele, eu entendo que seu tempo é curto, porém às vezes parece que estou sendo deixado de lado por causa do sonho dele. Cada dia parece mais difícil bancar o namorado compreensivo e paciente, mas ao mesmo tempo, eu não tenho o direito de pedir para ele deixar tudo de lado por minha causa.</p><p>Isso não seria justo para ele e eu iria me sentir péssimo por isso.</p><p>Todos os meus amigos estavam fazendo os seus projetos e até Sehun tinha decido ajudar sua dupla, ainda mais depois dela ameaçar de contar sobre ele para a professora. Agora o meu irmão estava com Kang Seulgi para todos os lados e era até engraçado ver ele revirando os olhos por receber tantas ordens.</p><p>Porém nenhuma dupla é mais icônica que Yixing e Junmyeon. O Zhang já conhecia até mesmo os pais do Kim e depois de tanta insistência por parte do coreano, o chinês resolveu aceitar sair em um encontro com sua dupla, porém tem um bônus nisso tudo. Yixing quer a todo custo me carregar junto, pois não quer ficar sozinho com o Kim e infelizmente, eu tive que aceitar. Mas enquanto o chinês pensa que eu vou apenas para impedir Junmyeon, na realidade estou indo para ajudar o Kim em sua "conquista", mesmo que ele seja péssimo em tentar ganhar o coração de alguém.</p><p>Mas nada me preocupa mais do que ver Kyungsoo com Wendy. Eles estão sempre juntos e mesmo achando o Do estranho comigo, resolvi convidar ele para passar a tarde de hoje na minha casa, pois não teria que trabalhar e nem fazer o meu projeto.</p><p>Além de Kyungsoo, resolvi convidar Luhan. Nos últimos dias o Han estava evitando o meu irmão e eu constantemente via o mesmo com os olhos marejados. Sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo e a melhor maneira de descobrir é me aproximando mais dele, ainda mais com Sehun fora de casa, pois ele vai passar o resto do dia na biblioteca da escola.</p><p>Estava na sala de aula assistindo as últimas aulas do dia e enquanto a professora estava falando sobre átomos, minha atenção estava voltada para a janela. Eu estava sempre distraído por causa dessa maldita visão, porém infelizmente o meu momento de paz foi arruinado.</p><p>─ Byun Baekhyun. ─ A professora que estava literalmente na minha frente me chamou em alto e bom tom. ─ A paisagem está mais interessante que a minha aula?</p><p>Pisquei algumas vezes enquanto tentava assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Eu conseguia ouvir algumas risadinhas e comentários nada agradáveis, porém no instante em que olhei na direção das outras pessoas, as mesmas ficaram em silêncio.</p><p>─ Me desculpa, professora. ─ Pedi ao encarar a mais velha ali. ─ Isso não vai se repetir.</p><p>─ Não vai mesmo. ─ Ela apontou para o quadro e eu apenas engoli toda a saliva em minha boca. ─ Se estava prestando atenção na janela, então sem dúvidas já sabe a resposta.</p><p>È claro que eu não sabia a resposta. Sou de humanas e exatas nunca foi o meu forte, mas agora metade da sala estava me encarando esperando pelo meu fracasso ou era o que iria acontecer.</p><p>Enquanto a professora estava olhando para o quadro e esperando por uma resposta, o celular que estava em meu colo acendeu e logo a notificação de uma nova mensagem apareceu na tela.</p><p>Chanyeol: A resposta é 3.<br/>
Chanyeol: De nada, Byun.</p><p>Sem pensar duas vezes, resolvi dizer a resposta. Eu tinha sido salvo por Park Chanyeol e isso era um pouco inesperado.</p><p>─ Bom, já que você insiste, professora. ─ Pronunciei chamando a atenção da mais velha. ─ A resposta é 3.</p><p>─ Tem certeza? ─ Ela perguntou e eu apenas assenti temeroso.</p><p>Se a resposta estivesse errada, eu faria questão de bater no Park e pouco me importa se ele é mais alto do que eu.</p><p>─ Pois bem, a resposta está certa. ─ Ela sorriu para mim. ─ Fico feliz em saber que está prestando atenção na aula.</p><p>A professora se afastou continuando a sua explicação enquanto eu suspirava aliviado.</p><p>No final, o Park não vai apanhar.</p><p>─ Por que você está sempre viajando na maionese? Ela podia ter expulsado você da sala. ─ Chanyeol comentou negando com a cabeça.</p><p>─ Por nada, eu apenas estava pensando em algumas coisas. ─ Respondi enquanto pegava meu celular para ver a hora.</p><p>─ Você vai fazer alguma coisa hoje? ─ O Park perguntou assim que eu guardei meu celular.</p><p>─ Vou assistir alguns filmes com meus amigos. ─ Pronunciei com um sorriso no rosto. ─ Por que está me perguntando isso?</p><p>─ Hum... Por nada não. ─ Ele sorriu de volta e olhou para o seu caderno. ─ Eu ia apenas te convidar para tomar um sorvete ou algo do tipo.</p><p>─ Chanyeol... ─ Murmurei e ele apenas negou com a cabeça.</p><p>─ Não seria um encontro ou algo do tipo. ─ Chanyeol negou com a cabeça. ─ Além de você, eu só conheço os amigos do meu irmão e o pessoal do clube, mas como todos estão ocupados, eu estou querendo uma companhia sabe? ─ Ele explicou em um tom baixo para não incomodar a professora. ─ Eu sempre levo o meu cachorro para passear no final do dia, então estava pensando em te encontrar e a gente apenas se conhecer melhor como dois amigos.</p><p>Pensando bem, era apenas um convite inocente e talvez não seja tão ruim assim aceitar, afinal, Chanyeol quer apenas ter alguém para fazer companhia, pois não tem muitos amigos.</p><p>─ Certo, mas não posso garantir que vou mesmo aparecer, pois hoje vou receber meus amigos. ─ Disse e ele apenas assentiu com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>O restante da aula passou rapidamente e quando eu me dei conta, já estava na hora de ir para casa. Hoje passaria por todo o caminho sozinho, pois até mesmo Jongin vai está ocupado com seu projeto.</p><p>Decidido a ir andando, apenas coloquei meus fones e dei play a minha longa playlist com músicas do Coldplay. Por mais que eu não fosse fã, tinha que admitir que as músicas dele são boas para momentos assim, onde está apenas eu e os meus pensamentos.</p><p>Minha caminhada sozinho não durou mais que 20 minutos, pois logo na esquina seguinte, notei uma figura bem conhecida por mim e pelo sorriso no rosto, ela estava me esperando.</p><p>Mina, a irmã de Kyungsoo está acenando empolgada para mim e assim que me aproximei, ela me abraçou com força.</p><p>─ Eu liguei para o Jongin e ele disse que você estaria sozinho hoje. ─ Ela explicou colocando uma mecha atrás do cabelo. ─ Eu queria falar com os dois, porém como ele está ocupado, vou somente falar com você.</p><p>─ Quer saber sobre o Kyungsoo certo? ─ Ela assentiu e eu apenas fiz um gesto para que ela me acompanhasse. ─ Seu irmão está cada vez mais distante e estranho.</p><p>Ela suspirou e abaixou a cabeça, parecia frustrada com a situação.</p><p>Kyungsoo e Mina sempre foram muito ligados. Quando éramos mais novos, ele sempre corria para ela, principalmente quando brigava comigo e com Jongin, pois sabia que Mina encontraria uma maneira de reverter a situação.</p><p>Ela foi expulsa de casa após dizer aos seus pais que queria cursar Artes Cênicas, mesmo que seus pais quisessem uma filha médica ou advogada, mas a própria Mina deixou claro que não nasceu para o mundo dos tribunais ou dos hospitais, pois ela tinha sonhos que iam além de uma cidade ou um lugar.</p><p>─ Eu queria falar com o Kyungsoo, mas não consigo nem chegar perto por causa dos nossos pais. ─ Ela disse suspirando. ─ Eu queria pedir a sua ajuda e a do Jongin para encontrar um jeito de ver o meu irmão.</p><p>─ Podemos encontrar um jeito de despistar os seus pais, assim você vai conseguir ver ele.</p><p>─ Bom, então vou contar com a sua ajuda e o seu plano. ─ Ela sorriu largamente. ─ E o seu namoro? Andam fornicando por aí? ─ Mina perguntou com um sorriso de canto enquanto me cutucava com o cotovelo.</p><p>─ Fornicando? ─ Não me segurei e acabei caindo na risada. ─ Esse é o seu jeito de perguntar se fizemos sexo recentemente?</p><p>─ Você costumava ser um garoto que tinha vergonha de falar abertamente sobre isso, então tive que encontrar outro jeito de matar a minha curiosidade. ─ Ela deu de ombros rindo baixinho. ─ E então? Estão fazendo ou não?</p><p>─ Eu não vou te dizer. ─ Revirei os olhos e cruzei os braços.</p><p>─ Por que não? Eu sou tipo uma irmã mais velha que está apenas preocupada com a vida do amigo do meu irmão que também é meu irmão. ─ Ela deu de ombros antes de sorrir novamente. ─ Não vai mesmo me contar, Baekhyun?</p><p>─ Não. ─ Comecei a rir novamente, ainda mais depois de ver a cara de decepção dela.</p><p>Mina era curiosa em um nível que eu não conseguia entender e eu já estava começando a questionar se ela ainda tinha salvação.</p><p>Eu me despedi dela quase perto da minha casa, pois ela disse que tinha que trabalhar, afinal estava por conta própria.</p><p>Em casa, eu me encontrava completamente sozinho e com isso, apenas preparei alguma coisa para mim e depois de almoçar, apenas me joguei no sofá.</p><p>Era quase 14h e tanto Luhan quanto Kyungsoo já deveriam está a caminho, o que me fez suspirar. Seria uma longa tarde com eles dois.</p><p>A campainha tocou e assim que eu abri a porta, dei de cara com Kyungsoo que sorriu largamente para mim antes de me abraçar. Os poucos sorrisos que o Do esboçava eram sempre calorosos e bonitos. Na verdade, Do Kyungsoo era muito bonito na minha opinião e eu nunca deixei que ele pensasse ao contrário.</p><p>─ Eu preciso te contar uma coisa antes do Luhan chegar. ─ Disse fazendo com que o semblante de Kyungsoo ficasse totalmente sério.</p><p>─ Tenho medo do que você vai dizer. ─ Ele disse enquanto sentava no sofá.</p><p>Fechei a porta e logo me sentei ao lado dele. Respirei fundo encarando o Do. As vezes eu até conseguia esquecer o quanto ele podia ficar sério.</p><p>─ Sua irmã me procurou e ela quer te encontrar.</p><p>Um enorme sorriso surgiu nos lábios do outro que parecia muito feliz com a novidade.</p><p>─ Quando eu posso ver a Mina? ─ Ele questionou empolgado.</p><p>─ Quando você quiser.</p><p>─ Certo, eu vou dar um jeito de escapar dos meus pais para ver ela. ─ Kyungsoo encarou as próprias mãos. ─ Obrigado por isso, eu sinto muito a falta dela.</p><p>─ Eu sei disso. ─ Abracei ele de lado e ele logo retribuiu.</p><p>Kyungsoo sempre foi o meu melhor amigo e mesmo que esteja se afastando, ninguém jamais vai tomar o seu lugar.</p><p>─ Por que está tão afastado? Eu e o Jongin sentimos a sua falta.</p><p>Kyungsoo se afastou e desviou o olhar por alguns minutos. Ele parecia incomodado com a situação, porém apenas negou com a cabeça antes de me encarar.</p><p>─ Essa situação com a minha irmã está mexendo comigo, me desculpa. ─ Ele disse sorrindo fraco para mim. Porém por algum motivo, eu senti que ele estava mentindo para mim.</p><p>─ Só não se afasta mais ok? Precisamos de você.</p><p>─ Certo, prometo não fazer mais isso.</p><p>A campainha logo tocou e eu levantei para abrir a porta, dando de cara com um Luhan sorridente e cheio de doces nas mãos.</p><p>─ Bom, eu não queria chegar de mãos abanando. ─ Ele me abraçou e logo entrou.</p><p>Eu sabia que Luhan e Kyungsoo não tinham sequer intimidade, porém algo bem engraçado aconteceu.</p><p>Sentei em meio aos dois após colocar na tv um filme que tinha alugado e depois de fazer pipoca, mas enquanto eu estava focado no filme, Kyungsoo e Luhan estavam se encarando.</p><p>Eles começaram a competir para saber quem pegaria os doces primeiro ou até mesmo a pipoca e é claro que isso estava a ponto de me tirar do sério.</p><p>─ Por que diabos vocês estão competindo? ─ Perguntei após puxar o pote de pipoca.</p><p>─ Porque esse seboso está com ciúmes e tudo por conta que você me convidou. ─ Luhan deu de ombros com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>─ Baekhyun, se você me trocar por esse anão de jardim, eu serei obrigado a colocar juízo na sua cabeça. ─ Kyungsoo cruzou os braços.</p><p>─ Anão de jardim? Como se você fosse super alto né? ─ Luhan revirou os olhos. ─ Aposto que se eu me candidatar a vaga de melhor amigo, o Baekhyun vai gostar.</p><p>─ Você vai o que? ─ Kyungsoo estreitou os olhos. ─ Eu sou o melhor amigo, enquanto você pode apenas ser o colega dele.</p><p>─ Enquanto você pode ser apenas o colega dele. ─ Luhan debochou enquanto estava fazendo uma careta.</p><p>Eu comecei a rir, assim chamando a atenção dos dois que logo pararam de brigar para me encarar confusos.</p><p>─ Por que você está rindo? ─ Kyungsoo questionou.</p><p>─ Vocês parecem duas crianças de 6 anos tentando decidir quem é o melhor para ser o meu amigo, sendo que os dois podem ser. ─ Baekhyun negou com a cabeça. ─ Além do mais, já pensaram na possibilidade de vocês terem algo em comum?</p><p>─ Hum... Eu não tinha pensado nisso. ─ Luhan disse enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo.</p><p>─ Certo, vamos ver o que temos em comum. ─ Kyungsoo estava duvidoso. De fato não parece que eles tinham muitas coisas em comum.</p><p>Eu peguei duas folhas e canetas para que eles pudessem listar o que tinha em comum. Não é que no final, ambos tinham gostos parecidos, desde gostar de programas culinários até saber todas as músicas da Rihanna, assim como as coreografias.</p><p>A Rihanna está perdendo a chance de conhecer os dois fanboys dela e de ver ambos falando sobre Rude Boy ou Umbrella. Definitivamente Luhan e Kyungsoo são inesperadamente icônicos juntos.</p><p>─ Por que o Baekhyun não gosta da Rihanna? ─ Luhan questionou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.</p><p>─ Porque ele é sem graça. ─ Kyungsoo deu de ombros. ─ Ele prefere Coldplay e One Direction.</p><p>─ O falecido? ─ Luhan colocou a mão sob a boca.</p><p>─ Vocês não ousem falar dos meus meninos, pois eu ainda não superei a separação. ─ Dei um tapa no ombro de ambos. ─ Vocês estão na minha casa e ainda querem falar dos meus gostos musicais?</p><p>─ Sim e isso me lembro da sua fase de fanboy da Beyoncé. ─ Kyungsoo me cutucou com um sorrisinho nos lábios. ─ Eu tenho vídeos dele dançando sabia, Lu?</p><p>─ É sério? Eu quero ver. ─ Luhan disse sorrindo de volta.</p><p>─ Kyungsoo! Você jurou solenemente que não ia mostrar esses vídeos para ninguém. ─ Lembrei a ele totalmente nervoso. Ninguém precisa saber os micos que eu pagava.</p><p>─ Eu prometi que não ia mostrar para o Jongin. ─ Ele disse retirando o celular do bolso.</p><p>Eu estava ferrado ou quase.</p><p>Logo tive a brilhante ideia de puxar o celular das mãos de Kyungsoo e no mesmo instante comecei a correr para fugir dele.</p><p>─ Ei! Devolve o meu celular! ─ Kyungsoo gritou rindo.</p><p>─ Ah não, vocês vão me mostrar esse vídeo, pois agora eu estou curioso. ─ Luhan disse antes de se juntar a Kyungsoo para correr atrás de mim pela casa.</p><p>Apesar do meu desespero para apagar os vídeos, todos nós estávamos rindo e nos divertindo, mesmo quando eu caí na sala e Kyungsoo junto de Luhan me seguraram para pegar o celular. No final, eu tinha apagado os vídeos que estavam no Drive e tinha finalmente me livrado daquele momento constrangedor.</p><p>─ O Baekhyun é tão sem graça. ─ Luhan cruzou os braços fazendo um bico.</p><p>─ Ele é mesmo. ─ Kyungsoo se juntou a Luhan e ambos estavam como crianças cujo o doce foi tirado.</p><p>─ Vão mesmo ficar assim? ─ Perguntei e logo revirei os olhos. ─ O que vocês querem que eu faça para tirar esse bico?</p><p>O Do e o Han se olharam antes de dizer que queriam assistir a algum filme feito pela Rihanna e eu apenas tive que concordar, enquanto pegava meu velho notebook para procurar um filme.<br/>
Resolvemos assistir no meu quarto e assim deitamos os três na minha cama com o notebook no meu colo. Luhan e Kyungsoo não paravam de falar um segundo sequer toda vez que a artista favorita deles aparecia em alguma cena do filme e depois de quase 30 minutos, a minha cama já estava cheia de pipoca, doces e mais um monte de besteira.</p><p>Eu sabia que aquele não era o momento certo, porém acabaria esquecendo de tocar no assunto.</p><p>─ Luhan. ─ Chamei depois que resolvemos todos sentar na cama e quando ambos deitaram a cabeça no meu ombro.</p><p>─ Diga. ─ Ele disse enquanto comia mais pipoca.</p><p>─ Bom... Já que estamos todos mais amigos e tudo mais, eu queria saber o porquê de ver você sempre com os olhos marejados.</p><p>Kyungsoo logo levantou a cabeça para encarar o outro. Ele também estava curioso e já tinha percebido isso.</p><p>─ Os meus pais estão se separando e eu não estou muito bem com isso. ─ Luhan suspirou. ─ O meu pai tem outra família e decidiu viver com eles.</p><p>─ Eu sinto muito por isso. ─ Kyungsoo pronunciou suspirando também. ─ Bom, eu passei por algo parecido quando os meus pais se separaram, mas depois voltaram.</p><p>─ Eu não quero que os meus voltem. Minha mãe está bem assim, mas o divórcio é estressante e eu fiquei triste por saber que não vou ter mais o meu pai por perto. ─ Luhan sorriu fraco antes de negar com a cabeça. ─ Vir aqui hoje me distraiu e falar sobre isso tirou um peso a menos do meu peito.</p><p>─ Ouvir isso me deixa muito feliz e se você quiser aparecer mais vezes, está convidado. ─ Sorri esfregando as costas do Han.</p><p>─ Bom, eu estou tentando fugir do seu irmão, mas vou aparecer mais vezes.</p><p>─ O Sehun já te deixou estressado como ele faz com todo mundo? ─ Kyungsoo perguntou revirando os olhos.</p><p>Quando Sehun era mais novo, estava sempre implicando com Kyungsoo, seja escondendo as coisas dele quando ele aparecia na minha casa ou mudando o canal da tv quando falava alguma coisa sobre a Rihanna. Não sei nem como o Sehun ainda não foi assassinado.</p><p>─ Na verdade, o Sehun acha que eu sou fácil e como gosto de contrariar garotos idiotas como ele, resolvi deixar ele vir atrás de mim. ─ Luhan riu. ─ E está dando certo.</p><p>Pela primeira vez, meu irmão estava correndo atrás de alguém. Luhan ainda contou que estava gostando de Sehun, mas que ele teria que trabalhar muito para ter o coração do Han, pois ele não vai facilitar.</p><p>Passamos o resto da tarde falando sobre o filme, Sehun e com Kyungsoo contando sobre sua irmã para Luhan, fazendo o mesmo se voluntariar para ajudar. No final, esses dois estavam se dando bem e até trocaram números para conversar sobre suas músicas favoritas.</p><p>Por volta de 16:30h, Kyungsoo e Luhan foram para casa e eu resolvi tomar um banho e colocar algo confortável. Depois do banho, percebi que Chanyeol tinha me mandado uma mensagem perguntando se eu ia encontrar ele e após confirmar, ele me mandou a localização de onde estava me esperando.</p><p>Mandei uma mensagem para Sehun, avisando que ia chegar mais tarde e logo saí de casa, andando pelas ruas movimentadas de Busan e observando as outras pessoas. O parque em que Chanyeol queria me encontrar era um dos mais tranquilos.</p><p>Tinha pessoas com seus animais e crianças para todos os lados e não foi difícil avistar Chanyeol acenando com seu cachorro na guia. Toben era um ser bem animado e que no começo, me estranhou um pouco, mas depois de algumas tentativas, eu já estava segurando sua guia.</p><p>─ Acho que ele gostou mais de você do que gosta de mim. ─ Chanyeol comentou olhando para seu cachorro. ─ Toben, você é um traíra.</p><p>Em resposta, Toben latiu para Chanyeol e eu apenas ri dos dois.</p><p>─ Espero não ter estragado nenhum plano seu com meu convite. ─ Chanyeol comentou me olhando.</p><p>─ Na verdade, eu não tinha nenhum outro plano para esse horário. ─ Respondi enquanto observava as pessoas ao meu redor.</p><p>─ Seu namorado não vai se incomodar com isso certo? Eu não quero problemas ou dar a entender que estou fazendo algo errado. ─ Chanyeol passou a mão pelo próprio cabelo.</p><p>─ Não se preocupe, o Jongin é tranquilo e além do mais, ele está ocupado com o projeto e as aulas de dança. ─ Suspirei.</p><p>─ Isso é um problema para você?</p><p>─ Não tanto, eu somente sinto a falta dele e às vezes parece que estou namorando sozinho. ─ Sorri fraco ao encarar Chanyeol.</p><p>─ Vocês deveriam conversar antes que o pior aconteça.</p><p>─ O que poderia acontecer de ruim?</p><p>─ Um término, onde os dois iam sair magoados.</p><p>Eu nem ao menos tinha me dado conta disso. De fato, poderíamos terminar e além de perder o meu namorado, eu perderia o meu melhor amigo. Era um problema maior do que eu imaginava, porém por um lado, se a gente não resolver isso, vamos mesmo ter que por um fim a tudo.</p><p>─ As vezes eu acho que o nosso relacionamento não tem mais solução e por mais que eu goste dele, não tenho a certeza se ele gosta de mim como antes.</p><p>─ Então conversa com ele para resolver isso o quanto antes.</p><p>Suspirei abaixando a cabeça e isso chamou a atenção do Park.</p><p>─ Hey! Eu não quero ninguém triste ok? Vou te fazer esquecer disso por hoje. ─ Ele sorriu largamente.</p><p>Chanyeol resolveu inventar diversas coisas, desde tirar fotos, até correr com seu cachorro e brincar com ele. Conversamos sobre diversas coisas e eu até mesmo contei sobre hoje, arrancando várias risadas dele.</p><p>Estávamos sentados em um banco de madeira tomando sorvete e com Toben enrolando a guia nas pernas do Park quando o mesmo resolveu questionar os meus gostos musicais.</p><p>─ Espera, você gosta mesmo de One Direction? ─ Ele perguntou sem acreditar.</p><p>─ Mas é claro que gosto. Eles tem músicas incríveis. ─ Respondi totalmente indignado. É impossível não gostar deles.</p><p>─ Mas o grupo acabou. ─ Chanyeol me lembrou e eu fiquei a ponto de matar ele por usar isso como argumento.</p><p>─ Você gosta de The Beatles e eles nem estão mais juntos, porém eu não estou jogando isso na sua cara. ─ Disse fazendo Chanyeol assumir uma expressão de surpresa.</p><p>─ Você não tinha esse direito. ─ Ele disse e logo em seguida pegou um pouco do seu sorvete com o dedo e passou na minha bochecha.</p><p>─ Como você ousa? Agora você vai se ver comigo, Park Chanyeol. ─ Fiz o mesmo que ele, porém passei em seu nariz.</p><p>─ Isso vai ter volta, Byun Baekhyun. ─ Chanyeol ameaçou antes de me sujar mais.</p><p>E com isso, começamos a sujar um ao outro com sorvete, chamando a atenção de Toben que subiu no banco para brincar também e consequentemente ele acabou sujo. Por fim começamos a rir sem parar e tivemos que procurar um banheiro para pegar papel higiênico e limpar toda a sujeira.</p><p>Depois disso, Chanyeol resolveu sentar perto de um lago, onde tiramos algumas fotos e eu confesso que ficaram todas horríveis.</p><p>─ Sabe, os seus gostos musicais me lembra uma pessoa. ─ Ele comentou chamando a minha atenção enquanto eu guardava meu celular.</p><p>─ Que pessoa?</p><p>─ Quando eu era mais novo, conheci um garoto e posso até mesmo dizer que foi o meu primeiro amor. ─ Chanyeol disse fazendo o meu coração bater fortemente e no mesmo instante, fiquei nervoso. ─ Você se parece com ele, Baekhyun e em todos os aspectos. Sabe, eu gostava mesmo dele, mas nem pude me despedir quando fui embora.</p><p>Fiquei completamente em silêncio. Eu não estava preparado para falar sobre isso e muito menos para ser descoberto, então tive que fazer algo que eu sabia que ia me arrepender depois.</p><p>─ Por que você acha que eu me pareço com ele? Acho que esse sorvete mexeu com a sua cabeça. ─ Ri forçadamente enquanto tentava desconversar. ─ Está ficando tarde, eu acho que vou para casa.</p><p>─ Tem razão, daqui a pouco o meu irmão e a minha mãe estão em casa e eu ainda preciso trocar o jornal do Toben. ─ Ele se levantou assim como eu.</p><p>Porém Toben viu um esquilo e resolveu correr atrás dele, enrolando eu e Chanyeol com a guia e nós deixando próximos o bastante para uma troca de olhares que parecia durar uma eternidade.</p><p>─ Baekhyun... ─ Chanyeol murmurou. ─ Eu acho que você...</p><p>Eu não deixei ele completar. Puxei a guia de sua mão e dei um jeito de sair do meio daquela embolação, entregando novamente seu cachorro.</p><p>─ Até amanhã! ─ Acenei e saí correndo o mais rápido que podia.</p><p>Nem sequer dei atenção para Chanyeol que ficou me chamando. Deixei o parque rapidamente enquanto sentia cada parte do meu corpo queimar por causa do nervosismo.</p><p>Naquele momento, eu me dei conta de que Park Chanyeol poderia ter a plena consciência de quem eu era e eu não estava pronto para isso, pois tinha medo dele ainda mexer comigo em um ponto do qual não consigo controlar.</p><p>Porém por um lado, existe Jongin que faz o meu coração quase sair pela boca toda vez que o vejo, mas sei que nosso relacionamento já está com os dias contados, pois eu não consigo mais levar as coisas desse jeito e eu espero que ele me entenda.</p><p>No final, eu estou em um beco sem saída e completamente perdido, sendo soterrado pelos meus problemas que nunca tem solução.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hora da Verdade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As vezes eu esqueço que um relacionamento não depende apenas de uma pessoa para dar certo. Eu tentei lutar sozinho, tentei carregar tudo sozinho, porém cheguei em um ponto onde estava ignorando a minha própria tristeza apenas para ver ele sorrir.</p><p>Jongin sempre terá um lugar especial no meu coração e é claro que eu ainda quero ser amigo dele, pois independe de qualquer coisa, eu sempre vou está ao lado dele.</p><p>Naquela tarde de sexta, eu resolvi chamar Jongin para conversar em uma cafeteria e pelo semblante dele, ele sabia bem o que eu queria dizer.</p><p>Fazia algum tempo que as coisas estavam desmoronando e até mesmo tivemos uma briga feia quando eu reclamei sobre o fato dele ter me dado um bolo em nosso encontro. Não era mais capaz de seguir dessa forma e mesmo sabendo que seria doloroso, era pior continuar fingindo que estava tudo bem.</p><p>Depois daquele dia no parque com Chanyeol, eu estava o evitando ao máximo e mesmo com ele estranho, eu não queria tocar no assunto. Estávamos trabalhando em nossas partes, fazendo pesquisas e nos preparando para a apresentação</p><p>A única coisa boa que me aconteceu nos últimos dias foi Kyungsoo que estava mais presente e Luhan que resolveu perturbar o Do e apesar de algumas pequenas brigas por causa de ciúmes, eles estavam se dando bem e eu adorava ter os dois por perto.</p><p>Porém o meu menor problema no momento era Yixing. Ele estava um pouco desconfiado de mim, pois ultimamente estou falando com Junmyeon sobre as coisas que o chinês mais gosta, desde comida até livros ou filmes e essa semana, o Kim trouxe diversos lanches para o Zhang que estava aos poucos deixando o outro se aproximar. Amanhã seria o encontro deles e eu tinha que ir, porém na primeira oportunidade, tentaria fugir e deixar os dois sozinhos e na primeira oportunidade, tentaria escapar para que os dois tivessem um momento só deles.</p><p>Eu estava sentado em uma cafeteria que costumava frequentar com Jongin. O dia tinha sido repleto de aulas e fugas, afinal, eu estava fugindo de Chanyeol como o diabo foge da cruz. </p><p>Estava mexendo no Twitter quando o sino que fica acima da porta da cafeteria tocou, chamando a minha atenção. Jongin passou pela porta e assim que me viu, ele sorriu fraco para mim. Após me cumprimentar, resolvemos pedir algo, ficando em silêncio depois do pedido.</p><p>Eu estava batucando os dedos na mesa pelo nervosismo e isso chamou a atenção de Jongin que logo me encarou.</p><p>─ Eu sei que estava nervoso, te conheço bem, Baek. ─ Jongin pronunciou e eu logo levantei a cabeça. ─ Sabia que eu amo isso em você? O seu jeito de não ter medo em demonstrar as coisas. ─ Ele sorriu para mim, mas em seguida suspirou. ─ Eu amo você e sei que nunca disse isso tão abertamente, mas sei o motivo de ter me chamado aqui e não vou te impedir de nada.</p><p>─ Eu também amo você e amo está com você, mas acho que nós dois sabemos bem que estamos apenas prendendo um ao outro e eu não quero isso. ─ Peguei a mão de Jongin sob a mesa. ─ Você sempre foi e sempre será muito importante para mim, porém eu não posso continuar assim e nem consigo aguentar mais. Acho que o melhor é parar por aqui, terminar. </p><p>Jongin desviou o olhar e em seguida suspirou mais uma vez, apertando a minha mão.</p><p>─ Você tem certeza disso? ─ Apenas assenti e ele soltou a minha mão calmamente. ─ Mesmo que esteja terminando comigo, saiba que eu não vou desistir de você.</p><p>─ Sei o quanto é insistente, Jongin. ─ Dei de ombros. ─ Eu não posso te impedir de insistir em mim no futuro.</p><p>─ Mas ainda seremos amigos? ─ Ele questionou preocupado e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça, arrancando um sorriso dele. ─ Bom, isso é melhor do que nada.</p><p>─ Achou mesmo que eu ia ficar sem a minha carona diária e ainda ser obrigado a ouvir o Sehun reclamando? Nunca. </p><p>─ Ah então esse é o motivo? Seu interesseiro. ─ Jongin me mostrou a língua e nós dois rimos. ─ Mas Baek, isso tudo não tem nada haver com o Chanyeol certo? Pois eu sei quem ele é. ─ Jongin cruzou os braços e eu apenas arregalei os olhos.</p><p>Logo me lembrei de que no mesmo ano em que Chanyeol saiu da escola, Jongin leu um pequeno diário que eu tinha, o que faz total sentido agora.</p><p>─ Você leu tudo mesmo não é? ─ Perguntei e ele assentiu. ─ Eu não sei, para ser sincero, não faço ideia do que está acontecendo comigo.</p><p>─ Confesso que não esperava ver o seu primeiro amor na nossa escola. ─ Jongin suspirou. ─ Eu sei que você não viveu o seu primeiro amor como todo mundo e que ele provavelmente ainda é capaz de mexer com você, então… ─ Jongin pegou novamente em minha mão e sorriu fraco. ─ Como o seu melhor amigo, se você precisar de alguma coisa em relação a isso, pode me chamar.</p><p>Jongin realmente me surpreendeu com isso, pois eu não esperava ouvir algo assim dele. Realmente, eu não tive a chance de viver o meu primeiro amor como deveria e não acho justo me sentir abalado estando com ele, então por um lado, terminar agora evitou diversas situações ruins no futuro.</p><p>Pelo resto da tarde, eu e Jongin conversamos normalmente como nos velhos tempo e no final, apenas nos despedimos com um abraço. Eu fiquei parado observando o meu primeiro namorado indo embora, decidido a guardar somente as boas lembranças sobre Jongin e a pessoa incrível que ele é.</p><p>Quando voltei para casa, passei o resto do dia vendo filmes e mais tarde, Sehun apareceu para assistir comigo e implicar um pouco também, resultando em nós dois dormindo na minha cama e brigando pela coberta.  </p><p>[...]</p><p>Era sábado e logo pela manhã, Yixing me ligou para saber se eu ia ao seu encontro com Junmyeon. Cocei os olhos e bocejei enquanto ouvia o chinês falando diversas coisas sobre o Kim.</p><p>O Zhang era bem difícil, ainda mais por ter passado por um relacionamento complicado. No passado, ele namorou Yifan e mesmo que sejam amigos hoje em dia, quando eram mais novos, eles tiveram brigas por coisas bobas, o que fez ambos perceber que não estavam prontos para uma relação e que deveriam ser apenas amigos. </p><p>Para ser sincero, eles são melhores assim, afinal, é divertido quando os dois estão juntos no intervalo, mas algo me diz que Yixing ainda sente algo pelo ex, mesmo que não diga isso em voz alta.</p><p>─ Eu não sei se isso vai dar certo, mas sinceramente, espero que ele desista de mim.</p><p>─ Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer, pois ele gosta mesmo de você. ─ Disse ouvindo o suspiro de Yixing.</p><p>─ Eu não sei se estou pronto para uma nova relação, Baek. ─ Ele fez uma pausa antes de prosseguir. ─ O Junmyeon parece ser um bom namorado, mas tenho medo de dar tudo errado novamente, igual aconteceu com o Yifan.</p><p>─ Você sabe que o Yifan tem uma personalidade forte, não que você não tenha também, mas se continuar com medo, então nunca vai aproveitar nada, entende? ─ Novamente ouço o outro suspirar. ─ Dar uma chance não vai te matar e eu não acho que o Junmyeon seja capaz de partir o seu coração.</p><p>─ Ele não vai parar de insistir né? Certo, eu vou dar uma chance, porém se ele me estressar, eu vou matá-lo.</p><p>Foi inevitável não rir junto com o chinês, mas sabia que ele não estava apenas brincando, pois conheço bem o amigo que tenho e sei que Zhang Yixing é mesmo capaz de algo desse nível.</p><p>Após o chinês desligar, eu resolvi levantar e fazer a minha higiene matinal, porém um certo alguém não deixou. Eu já tinha notado que Sehun levantou primeiro que eu, porém somente depois de tentar abrir a porta do banheiro, me dei conta de que ela estava trancada.</p><p>─ Tem gente. ─ Sehun disse com um pouco de dificuldade.</p><p>─ Vai ficar a vida toda aí dentro? ─ Perguntei batendo novamente na porta. </p><p>─ Vou, eu estou com dor de barriga. ─ Ele respondeu e mesmo com a porta fechada, eu conseguia sentir o cheiro.</p><p>─ Que nojo, Sehun! ─ Apertei meu nariz. Ele ainda vai me matar algum dia.</p><p>─ Até parece que você não tem diarreia, principalmente quando fica muito preocupado ou com medo. ─ Ele rebateu. ─ Lembra que na oitava série, você ficou preso no banheiro da escola por causa que a porta agarrou, daí você ficou nervoso e foi cagar? Então, eu lembro.</p><p>─ A gente combinou de não falar sobre isso! ─ Respondi revirando os olhos. ─ Termina logo isso e me deixa entrar.</p><p>Encostei na parede ao lado e cruzei os braços, então esperava ele terminar. Quando Sehun abriu a porta, eu pensei que fosse desmaiar.</p><p>─ Você quer matar a casa inteira? O que você comeu afinal? ─ Perguntei  tentando espantar o odor com a minha mão.</p><p>─ Fiquei com fome de madrugada, então eu meio que fui atrás de comida e encontrei uma fatia de pizza na geladeira e comi. ─ Ele deu de ombros e eu logo arregalei os olhos.</p><p>─ Você ficou maluco, Hunnie? Aquela fatia está a séculos na geladeira e a mamãe queria até jogar fora.</p><p>─ Então eu vou morrer por comer aquela fatia? ─ Ele perguntou assustado e entrando em desespero.</p><p>─ Não, eu acho. ─ Respondi um pouco pensativo e preocupado.</p><p>─ Mãe! Eu vou morrer! ─ Sehun berrou indo até o quarto dos meus pais.</p><p>─ Para de gritar! Você vai acordar eles! ─ Tampei a boca de Sehun e respirei fundo. ─ Vamos pesquisar na internet.</p><p>Ele assentiu e ambos fomos atrás do meu celular que estava em cima do criado mudo, pesquisando no google se o meu irmão nada desesperado ia morrer ou não.</p><p>Resultado: Sehun começou a se desesperar achando que teria intoxicação alimentar ou algo pior. Ninguém merece o meu irmão.</p><p>─ Pelo menos dessa vez o google não disse que eu iria perder algum órgão por comer um lego. ─ Sehun deu de ombros.</p><p>Quando era mais novo, Sehun comeu o meu lego favorito por pura birra e foi parar no hospital, onde tiveram que cuidar do meu irmão que não parou de chorar um segundo sequer achando que iria morrer e isso apenas por causa que o meu pai pesquisou errado e preocupou a todos.</p><p>─ Quem mandou comer o meu lego naquela vez. ─ Cruzei os braços após colocar o meu celular sob o criado mudo.</p><p>─ Eu deveria parar de comer coisas estranhas. ─ Ele pronunciou passando a mão por seu cabelo. ─ Mas o que vamos fazer agora?</p><p>─ Eu vou acordar os nossos pais para a gente ir em um hospital. ─ Sehun assentiu e sentou na minha cama.</p><p>Depois de acordar os meus pais e ver a minha mãe em pânico, fomos ao hospital mais próximo para cuidar de Sehun.</p><p>O médico riu do meu irmão até o último segundo antes de Sehun me obrigar a entrar com ele na sala. Assim que entrei, o médico começou a fazer o seu trabalho.</p><p>─ Pizza estragada né? ─ O homem perguntou. ─ Eu também já fiz esses lanchinhos da madrugada e acredite, nunca é uma boa ideia.</p><p>─ Eu não sabia que a pizza estava lá a tanto tempo. ─ Meu irmão suspirou e logo me encarou. ─ Hyung, eu vou morrer.</p><p>─ Como é dramático. ─ Neguei com a cabeça. ─ Doutor, diga ao meu irmão que ele não vai morrer, por favor. </p><p>─ Você não vai morrer, Sehun. ─ O doutor sorriu para o meu irmão. ─ Mas vai ter que passar por alguns procedimentos para se recuperar. </p><p>─ Vai ser doloroso? Vou ficar sem ir a escola? </p><p>─ Na verdade não. </p><p>─ Droga. ─ Sehun murmurou derrotado e eu apenas ri da cara de decepção dele. </p><p>Sehun amava faltar aula, ainda mais se estivesse sentindo alguma coisa, porém eu conhecia bem o meu irmão e sempre alertava os meus pais sobre suas mentiras.</p><p>Por mais que nada de ruim fosse acontecer com Sehun, eu me preocupava bastante com ele e confesso que pensei no pior, porém felizmente tudo estava bem.</p><p>─ Bom, agora eu vou levar o seu irmão para outra sala, poderia esperar no corredor? ─ O médico disse e eu assenti.</p><p>─ Até mais, hyung. Se eu sobreviver. ─ Ele fez um beicinho e eu apenas neguei com a cabeça.</p><p>─ Estou te esperando lá fora, Hunnie. ─ Disse pouco antes de sair e sentar no corredor.</p><p>Os meus pais apareceram e eu apenas os tranquilizei sobre o estado do meu irmão, logo eles disseram que estavam saindo para comprar alguma coisa para a gente comer e me pediram para tomar conta de Sehun até lá.</p><p>Após a saída dos meus pais, meu celular apitou ao indicar uma nova mensagem e assim que eu peguei o aparelho, me deparei com o nome de Chanyeol no visor. Abri seu chat um tanto quanto nervoso.</p><p>Chanyeol: bom dia.<br/>
Chanyeol: você estava estranho essa semana.<br/>
Chanyeol: eu fiz de algo errado?</p><p>Meu coração apertou ao ler aquelas mensagens. Eu não queria que ele pensasse que tinha feito algo errado, pois não é esse o caso. O problema sou eu, já que não tenho coragem de contar a verdade, escolhi fugir dele, porém sei que preciso parar com isso o quanto antes.</p><p>Baekhyun: você não fez nada.<br/>
Baekhyun: eu que não estou muito bem essa semana.<br/>
Baekhyun: eu fiquei pensando no que você disse e terminei com o Jongin ontem.<br/>
Baekhyun: e bom dia.</p><p>Enquanto esperava ele me responder, resolvi navegar pelo Instagram para me distrair, porém logo de cara me deparei com uma publicação de Kyungsoo. Nela, ele estava ao lado de Wendy com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>“colocando a mão na massa junto com ela @son_wendy234”</p><p>─ Colocando a mão na massa com a Wendy ou é você quem está fazendo tudo sozinho? ─ Revirei os olhos ao falar sozinho e resolvi comentar na publicação.</p><p>“é isso ou você está sendo o escravo dela?”</p><p>Não demorou nem um minuto para alguém responder o meu comentário, sendo Wendy quem respondeu.</p><p>“em resposta a bbh_1D: você deveria está fazendo o mesmo não acha? e vê se muda esse user ridículo de fã do One Direction”</p><p>─ Você é quem deveria mudar o seu, palhaça. ─ Respondi em voz alta, respirando fundo para não perder a paciência.</p><p>Porém antes de fazer qualquer besteira, o nome de Chanyeol apareceu outra vez e por isso, eu resolvi ignorar Wendy, ao menos por enquanto.</p><p>Chanyeol: espero que você fique bem logo, pois eu senti falta de conversar com você essa semana.<br/>
Chanyeol: e que treta é aquela com a Wendy? vocês não conseguem mesmo se dar bem nem na internet.<br/>
Chanyeol: e eu sinto muito pelo término, mas se precisar conversar, eu estou aqui :)</p><p>Por que diabos ele manda tanta coisa e ainda tem que ser fofo? Ok Baekhyun, não surta, é só Park Chanyeol, o seu primeiro amor, dizendo que sentiu a sua falta e que você posso contar com ele se precisar de alguém para conversar. Espero que eu ainda saiba respirar depois dessa.</p><p>Baekhyun: eu vou ficar bem e não se preocupe em relação ao fim do meu namoro, vai passar.<br/>
Baekhyun: a Wendy é insuportável e sempre pega no meu pé.<br/>
Baekhyun: ela não sabe apreciar música boa e fica me enchendo por causa disso.</p><p>Chanyeol: hahaha, vocês são divertidos.<br/>
Chanyeol: domingo eu vou levar o Toben para passear, quer ir comigo?<br/>
Chanyeol: e além do mais, eu achei o seu user bem melhor do que o dela.</p><p>Baekhyun: claro, vai ser legal como da última vez.<br/>
Baekhyun: e eu também acho o meu user melhor do que o dela.</p><p>Chanyeol: ótimo, eu te vejo no domingo :).</p><p>Suspirei ao ler a última mensagem. Jongin estava certo, ele ainda mexe bastante comigo, mas espero que isso não seja um problema, ao menos por enquanto. Meu celular vibrou mais uma vez e desta vez, era uma notificação do Instagram.</p><p>“em resposta a son_wendy234: eu acho o user do @bbh_1D muito mais criativo que o seu.”</p><p>“em resposta a pcy_beatlestop: ah cala a boca, Chanyeol, ninguém te chamou aqui. vou fazer o meu trabalho com o @dkyung_soo que eu ganho mais, tchau.”</p><p>“em resposta a son_wendy234: vai pela sombra, pois pelo sol pode ser pior. tenho certeza de que vai te queimar por ser tão ruim :)”</p><p>Wendy respondeu o Chanyeol com um emoticon do dedo do meio e eu apenas ri. Ele conseguiu tirar ela do sério e esse foi o ponto alto do meu dia.</p><p>Logo guardei o celular, pouco antes do médico do meu irmão aparecer avisando que eu já podia levar o meu irmão para casa e ainda me entregou o nome de alguns remédios para ajudar o meu irmão. Assim que Sehun apareceu, ele parecia um cadáver que tinha sido ressuscitado.</p><p>─ Foi terrível, hyung. Eu nunca mais vou comer a pizza abandonada na geladeira. ─ Ele pronunciou passando por mim. </p><p>─ Você ainda vai ter que tomar alguns remédios, mas isso é bom para você aprender a não comer nada sem perguntar primeiro.</p><p>Sehun suspirou e seguiu pelo corredor praticamente se arrastando. Depois de passar na farmácia do hospital e pegar os remédios, meus pais apareceram com alguns lanches, porém Sehun apenas dispensou, sobrando tudo para mim. Acabei comendo tudo na volta para casa, onde o meu irmão reclamou até o último segundo.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Quando a tarde começou a cair, eu resolvi sair de casa depois de avisar aos meus pais que iria encontrar Yixing. Meu irmão estava dormindo em seu quarto, então deixei uma mensagem em seu celular sobre o horário em que ele deveria tomar seus remédios.</p><p>A cafeteria que Junmyeon escolheu era bem conhecida por mim, afinal, foi nela em que terminei com Jongin. Assim que cheguei, avistei o Kim que acenou para mim, eu me aproximei e sentei ao seu lado.</p><p>─ Eu decorei tudo o que você disse sobre o Xing. ─ O Kim respondeu e começou a pontuar com os dedos. ─ Ele odeia pimenta, ama café com leite e o seu filme favorito é Velozes e Furiosos 6. ─ Junmyeon fez um bico antes de continuar. ─ Além de que sua série favorita é Teen Wolf e ele acha que o Stiles é o melhor personagem da série.</p><p>─ Isso mesmo. Você vai se sair bem, não se preocupe muito em como agir.</p><p>Junmyeon assentiu e logo ouvimos o sino que ficava acima da porta e assim que olhei para a porta, vi Yixing entrando com um semblante tedioso, porém ele logo sorriu e quando olhei para o Kim, ele também estava sorrindo.</p><p>Yixing cumprimentou a nós dois e logo se sentou, chamamos uma garçonete para fazer o nosso pedido. Eu fiquei em silêncio, sendo obrigado a cutucar Junmyeon para ele iniciar uma conversa com o chinês.</p><p>─ Er… Você não acha que o dia está bonito hoje? </p><p>Neguei com a cabeça e Yixing apenas riu.</p><p>─ Está nervoso, Jun?</p><p>─ Eu? Nervoso? Claro que não.</p><p>─ Sei…</p><p>Claro que Junmyeon estava nervoso. Quando os pedidos chegaram, ele quase derrubou seu café, fazendo o chinês rir, porém em algum momento, suas mãos se encontraram ao pegar alguma coisa sob a mesa e ambos ficaram nervosos.</p><p>─ Bom, eu vou ao banheiro, se comportem crianças. ─ Brinquei antes de sair apressado. Me escondi próximo a eles para ouvir a conversa alheia.</p><p>Porém Junmyeon não fazia ideia do que dizer e por isso eu tive que pegar meu celular para falar com ele.</p><p>Baekhyun: anda Junmyeon! fala sobre alguma coisa com ele!</p><p>Junmyeon: eu não sei o que dizer.<br/>
Junmyeon: ele é muito bonito e isso me deixa nervoso.<br/>
Junmyeon: eu vou surtar se continuar assim.</p><p>Baekhyun: como você chama alguém para um encontro sem saber o que vai fazer ou dizer?<br/>
Baekhyun: pensa em alguma coisa e rápido!</p><p>Junmyeon: já sei!<br/>
Junmyeon: eu vou falar uma das minhas cantadas para ele!<br/>
Junmyeon: vai dar certo, confia em mim.</p><p>Baekhyun: ah não…</p><p>Logo olhei para a mesa, ouvindo então Junmyeon se pronunciar. Eu espero que Yixing não mate ele ou que eu não morra de vergonha alheia.</p><p>─ Soda. ─ Junmyeon disse com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>─ Soda o que? ─ Yixing questionou confuso.</p><p>─ Só dá você no meu coração. </p><p>Coloquei a mão sob a boca para não berrar, porém Yixing fez isso por mim. O chinês começou a rir sem parar e Junmyeon acabou o acompanhando.</p><p>─ Eu sei que você está recebendo ajuda do Baek, mas acho que isso foi ideia sua. ─ Yixing pronunciou quando conseguiu parar de rir.</p><p>─ Espera! Você sabe que ele está me ajudando? ─ Junmyeon pronunciou e nós dois ficamos com os olhos arregalados.</p><p>─ Sei, mas está tudo bem. Eu sei que ele não iria te ajudar se não tivesse a certeza de que você não vai me machucar. ─ Yixing sorriu fraco. ─ Certo, Baek, eu acho que você já pode ir… Eu vou ficar bem com o Jun.</p><p>Saí de onde achava que estava escondido e me aproximei da mesa, tocando o ombro do chinês.</p><p>─ Tem certeza? </p><p>─ Tenho… Sinceramente, vocês dois são péssimos, então é melhor ele passar vergonha sozinho do que receber ajuda. ─ Yixing me encarou sorrindo. ─ Eu vou ficar bem e obrigado por me acompanhar.</p><p>─ Certo. ─ Sorri de volta, mas logo virei para Junmyeon estreitando os olhos. ─ Cuida bem do meu amigo e se vacilar, eu e os meninos vamos acabar com você.</p><p>─ Muito ameaçador em?</p><p>─ Eu não estou brincando. ─ Fiquei totalmente sério.</p><p>─ Ah ok, eu entendi. ─ Junmyeon respondeu um pouco aterrorizado e eu logo ri para suavizar o clima.</p><p>Assim que me despedi de ambos, deixei a cafeteria com uma sensação boa no peito. Acho que fiz bem em aparecer aqui hoje e ajudar o Junmyeon com sua tentativa de conquistar o Yixing, considerando que ainda vai ter muito trabalho com o meu amigo.</p><p>Voltei para casa, encontrando Sehun na minha cama e encarando o teto.</p><p>─ O que está fazendo aqui em?</p><p>─ Estava esperando você. ─ Ele me encarou com um beicinho. ─ Me faz companhia, hyung. Eu estou doente.</p><p>─ Oh coitadinho do meu irmãozinho. ─ Ri vendo ele fazer uma cara feia. ─ Que tal uma maratona de The Good Place pelo resto do dia?</p><p>─ Eu topo! ─ Ele logo sentou animado.</p><p>Peguei meu velho notebook que estava mais pra lá do que pra cá e com isso, passei o resto da tarde assistindo série com o meu irmão e vez ou outra a gente se alfinetava, mas nada que não fosse comum em nossa rotina.</p><p>Pela noite, Sehun quis assistir Frozen 1 e 2 e assim embarcamos em mais uma longa sessão com lágrimas, risadas e meu irmão enchendo a minha paciência cantando Let It Go e se achando a própria Elza, ninguém merece, mas pelo menos ele estava bem, pena que eu tive que dormir com ele quase me jogando na cama por ser espaçoso.</p><p>Como eu disse, ninguém merece o meu irmão, mas eu acho que cada um tem o irmão que merece certo?</p><p>[...]</p><p>Finalmente o domingo tinha chegado e com ele, a minha preguiça em fazer qualquer coisa. Logo pela manhã, Chanyeol me mandou algumas coisas sobre o nosso projeto e eu tive que usar o meu notebook para corrigir algumas partes ou acrescentar, mas no geral, o Park tinha caprichado.</p><p>E mesmo com tanto estresse pelo meu notebook que desligava a cada 5 minutos, eu consegui colocar a minha parte. Tínhamos feito mais da metade do projeto, porém ainda teríamos que nos encontrar mais algumas vezes para acertar alguns detalhes e ensaiar a nossa apresentação.</p><p>Sehun ainda estava se lamentando, porém ao menos conseguiu comer, coisa que ontem ele não quis. Os meus pais saíram bem cedo para resolver alguns assuntos na floricultura e para fazer uma entrega de margaridas para um casamento do outro lado da cidade.</p><p>Com isso, eu fiquei responsável por fazer o almoço e dar todos os remédios ao meu irmão que novamente passou a tarde no meu quarto. Ele ficava lá com a desculpa de que a minha cama era melhor do que a dele, mas eu sei que ele quer apenas companhia, o que me leva a crer que alguma coisa a mais aconteceu, pois o meu irmão não é assim.</p><p>Com o início da tarde, eu avisei a Sehun que precisava sair e ele detestou a ideia de ficar sozinho em casa.</p><p>─ Deixa eu ir, hyung. ─ Sehun pediu enquanto eu estava me arrumando em frente ao espelho.</p><p>─ Nem pensar, você sempre diz coisas constrangedoras sobre mim. ─ Disse enquanto vestia uma camisa.</p><p>─ Mas eu vou me comportar e além do mais, se você me largar sozinho em casa, eu vou contar aos nossos pais que você abandonou uma pessoa doente e claramente dependente de você.</p><p>─ Você é insuportável. ─ Revirei os olhos. ─ Se arruma rápido.</p><p>Ele sorriu largamente e logo foi para o próprio quarto. Peguei meu celular para avisar a Chanyeol sobre o meu irmão.</p><p>Baekhyun: tem algum problema se eu levar o meu irmão? ele não estava se sentindo bem ontem e eu não quero deixar ele sozinho.</p><p>Chanyeol: claro que não tem problema.<br/>
Chanyeol: espero que ele esteja melhor agora.</p><p>Baekhyun: então eu vejo você no parque.<br/>
Baekhyun: e ele está melhor sim, obrigado por se preocupar.</p><p>Deixei o celular de lado e voltei a me arrumar. Minutos depois, Sehun apareceu pronto e assim saímos de casa. Durante o caminho, meu irmão me encheu de perguntas e eu apenas disse que estava indo encontrar um amigo. Contei ao meu irmão sobre o término com Jongin e ele já queria atropelar o Jongin com o próprio carro, mas meu irmão logo entendeu que essa foi a melhor decisão.</p><p>Chegamos no parque e assim que encontramos Chanyeol, eu fiz as devidas apresentações e com isso começamos a passear, mas foi então que Sehun pediu para andar com o Toben e Chanyeol logo deixou. Assim ficou apenas eu e o Park, pois o meu irmão estava mais na frente com o cachorro.</p><p>─ Eu sei que foi meio estranho o que eu disse da outra vez em que estivemos aqui e quero me desculpar por isso. ─ Chanyeol pronunciou, me olhando de relance.</p><p>─ Está tudo bem, eu também não fui muito legal com você. ─ Respondi com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>─ Eu não disse isso antes por causa do seu namorado, mas eu acho o seu sorriso bonito. ─ Chanyeol pronunciou me deixando completamente corado.</p><p>─ Obrigado… ─ Respondi envergonhado e desviei o olhar.</p><p>─ Você quer algodão doce? </p><p>Eu assenti e logo Chanyeol se afastou para comprar o algodão doce. Quando voltou, resolvemos ficar em um coreto que tinha em meio ao parque, deixando Sehun brincando com Toben ou melhor, fazendo bagunça com ele.</p><p>─ Sabe, eu não esperava ter muitos amigos na nova escola, mas estou feliz por ter conhecido você. ─ Chanyeol virou o rosto para me encarar. ─ Espero que possamos ser amigos ou até mais algum dia.</p><p>─ O que você quer dizer com isso? ─ Virei o rosto para ele e o encarei.</p><p>─ Um dia você vai saber. ─ Ele olhou para mim e sorriu. ─ E eu espero que descubra isso o quanto antes.</p><p>─ E se eu não descobrir? </p><p>─ Bom, então eu acho que terei que te mostrar de outra forma o que estou dizendo. ─ Ele afastou o meu cabelo da testa e sorriu.</p><p>Desviei o olhar, porém tive que segurar a risada ao ver uma coisa.</p><p>─ Eu espero que a sua forma de demonstrar envolva mais cenas como essa. ─ Apontei para o meu irmão.</p><p>Sehun estava sendo enrolado por Toben que queria o doce que estava em sua mão e isso me fez rir pelo o meu irmão brigando com o cachorro.</p><p>─ É, eu tenho mesmo razão. ─ Chanyeol disse do nada e eu o olhei. ─ O seu sorriso é mesmo lindo, mesmo que eu tenha a impressão de que já o vi antes.</p><p>Desviei o olhar nervoso, porém fui salvo pela notificação do meu celular. Ao pegar o aparelho em meu bolso, notei que a notificação estava vindo do Instagram e assim que abri a mesma, senti como se o meu coração fosse sair pela boca.</p><p>Jongin tinha postado uma foto de quando eu, ele e Kyungsoo éramos crianças.</p><p>“star_nini27: lembram desse dia? haha, a minha mãe acabou de encontrar essa foto com o @dkyung_soo e @bbh_1D. bons tempos!”</p><p>Porém o meu coração estava para saltar do meu peito pelo o que Chanyeol disse em seguida.</p><p>─ Baek, por que o Jongin marcou você nessa foto? ─ Chanyeol me olhou, me mostrando seu celular. ─ Esse garoto loiro era o meu melhor amigo do fundamental, mas se você está sendo marcado, então… Você é ele, você é o garoto que estudou comigo e que foi o meu primeiro amor.</p><p>Eu arregalei os olhos, o que somente me entregou mais ainda. Chanyeol tinha finalmente descoberto quem eu era e isso era o que eu mais queria evitar.</p><p>─ Nós temos muito o que conversar, Byun Baekhyun. ─ Chanyeol pronunciou com um semblante sério.</p><p>Eu definitivamente estou muito ferrado e não faço ideia do que fazer. Pelo visto o meu domingo seria bem mais longo que o planejado e tudo graças a Kim Jongin e sua publicação.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sete Minutos no Paraíso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sentamos em um banco de madeira, onde eu conseguia ver Sehun com Toben e cantando algumas garotas, nada fora do normal. Eu sabia que Chanyeol estava me encarando, porém tinha medo de olhar para ele e descobrir que estava furioso comigo por não ter contado antes toda a verdade.</p><p>Porém, eu logo ouvi um suspiro escapando por seus lábios e no mesmo instante, olhei para ele. Chanyeol estava pensativo e parecia buscar com cuidado suas palavras. Estávamos agindo como se tivéssemos traído um ao outro, o que não é o caso.</p><p>─ Eu não consigo entender. ─ Ele pronunciou e em seguida, nossos olhares se encontraram. ─ Como você mudou tanto? Eu sou mesmo um idiota por não perceber que era você desde o início. ─ Ele desviou o olhar por alguns minutos para observar algumas crianças e prosseguiu. ─ Agora consigo entender melhor, você fugiu de mim essa semana toda com medo de que eu descobrisse, porém não consigo entender o motivo de ter feito isso. Eu sempre te tratei tão bem.</p><p>Mordi o lábio inferior, pensando no que dizer para ele. Acho que nem eu mesmo consigo entender o que aconteceu.</p><p>─ Eu sempre gostei de você, mas daí você foi embora e eu tive que superar, até que comecei a namorar o Jongin e aos poucos comecei a esquecer de você, então do nada você aparece como o aluno novo da escola. ─ Levei a mão até os meus fios loiros, estava nervoso por me abrir dessa forma para ele. ─ Eu achei que você não era capaz de mexer comigo, mas me enganei e então reagi dessa forma.</p><p>─ Sei que não podemos ser como antes, mas eu não quero que você fique fugindo de mim. Depois que me mudei, eu passei meses pensando no quanto queria ter você por perto outra vez, mas já tínhamos perdido o contato e eu sabia que não ia adiantar muito procurar por você sem ao menos saber de alguma informação sua, além do seu nome. ─ Chanyeol sorriu para mim antes de segurar a minha mão. O seu toque quente foi capaz de me causar sensações estranhas em meu interior. ─ Eu senti muita falta de você. Sei que se tivéssemos continuado a nossa amizade, hoje seríamos outra coisa. Será que podemos tentar novamente? ─ Ele sorriu largamente para mim.</p><p>Naquele momento, tudo parecia ter mudado completamente. Meu coração estava batendo mais rápido do que nunca e eu sabia que Park Chanyeol estava a ponto de me fazer infartar, porém tive que reunir forças para me recompor o quanto antes.</p><p>─ Bom, considerando que você tem que me recompensar por todos esses anos, então acho que podemos tentar. ─ Dei de ombros e logo desviei o olhar para procurar por Sehun.</p><p>Meu irmão estava brigando com Toben que queria subir em uma árvore. Esse cachorro não para quieto.</p><p>─ Eu prometo que você não vai se arrepender por me dar essa chance. ─ Chanyeol sorriu pouco antes de olhar na mesma direção que eu. ─ Acho melhor eu pegar o Toben ou o seu irmão vai ser carregado por ele.</p><p>─ Eu não duvido nada que o Toben é capaz de arrastar o Sehun. ─ Rimos ao ver o meu irmão e cara feia e Toben latindo para ele.</p><p>─ Você vai para casa agora? ─ Chanyeol perguntou antes de me olhar.</p><p>─ Se meu irmão quiser, eu vou ter que ir, mas acho que o Sehun não vai querer voltar para casa tão cedo.</p><p>─ Então vamos comer alguma coisa, eu pago. ─ Ele sorriu e eu assenti.</p><p>─ Mas se ficar muito caro, vamos rachar.</p><p>─ Certo, certo...</p><p>Fomos em direção a Sehun e ele só faltou agradecer aos deuses pela ideia. Andamos alguns poucos quarteirões até chegar em uma lanchonete. Como estávamos com o Toben, tivemos que ficar do lado de fora, mas não foi tão ruim assim. Chanyeol e eu entramos para fazer os pedidos e pegar diretamente e minutos depois, já estávamos sentados e comendo.</p><p>─ Vocês são somente amigos? ─ Sehun questionou, estreitando os olhos.</p><p>─ Sim. ─ Chanyeol respondeu e em seguida, bebeu seu refrigerante.</p><p>─ Não parece, pelo jeito que você olha o meu hyung, parece até que quer beijar ele. ─ Sehun deu de ombros e comeu uma batata frita. ─ Se quiser, eu saio de fininho para você beijar o hyung.</p><p>Eu comecei a tossir no mesmo instante e Chanyeol ficou extremamente vermelho, fazendo Sehun gargalhar.</p><p>─ Vocês tem o que? Seis anos? Parecem até duas crianças envergonhadas. ─ Ele debochou e eu logo revirei os olhos. Tirei as batatas dele e comi todas as que tinham sobrado. ─ Hey! Isso era meu, hyung.</p><p>─ Que pena né? Agora eu comi. ─ Dei de ombros e cruzei os braços. ─ Acho melhor te levar no hospital de novo, eles esqueceram de colocar os seus parafusos no lugar.</p><p>─ Eu estou ótimo ok? ─ Sehun me mostrou a língua antes de comer seu hambúrguer. ─ Está vendo? Se você beijar o meu hyung, vai ter que aturar isso todos os dias.</p><p>─ Chega! Vamos para casa agora mesmo. ─ Recolhi minhas coisas e levantei.</p><p>─ Céus... Vocês só sabem brigar? Vamos nos acalmar. ─ Chanyeol disse alternando o olhar entre eu e o meu irmão. ─ Obrigado pela sugestão, Sehun, mas acho que o seu hyung quer ser apenas o meu amigo e não outra coisa. ─ Chanyeol me encarou esperando alguma reação</p><p>─ Você tem certeza disso? Ele te olha de uma maneira esquisita, que nem você olha para ele. ─ Sehun também me encarou e eu apenas arregalei os olhos.</p><p>─ Podemos mudar de assunto? Eu olho normal para todo mundo, não tem nada de diferente no meu olhar.</p><p>Eu juro que quando chegar em casa, vou estrangular o meu irmão por ser tão inconveniente e idiota.</p><p>─ Hum... Tudo bem, mas eu tive a pequena impressão de que você gosta do Chanyeol hyung. ─ Sehun deu de ombros e voltou a comer o seu hambúrguer.</p><p>─ É? Você gosta de mim, Baekhyun? ─ Chanyeol olhou para mim com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>─ Hum... Eu vou no banheiro. ─ Larguei minhas coisas no meu lugar e corri para o banheiro, me trancando na primeira cabine que vi pela frente.</p><p>A minha mãe vai ficar sem um filho hoje, pois eu vou matar Sehun antes de chegar em casa. Esse pestinha irritante me paga. Fiquei alguns minutos no banheiro até que alguém bateu na porta da cabine. Abri a porta dando de cara com Chanyeol que parecia um tanto quanto preocupado comigo.</p><p>─ Você está bem? Eu sei que não gostou muito da brincadeira do seu irmão, mas não fica chateado com ele. ─ Chanyeol disse calmamente e eu apenas saí da cabine e suspirei.</p><p>─ O Sehun é muito idiota quando quer ser e ele sabe que eu não gosto dessas brincadeiras dele e mesmo assim insiste em fazer isso comigo. ─ Suspirei e apenas neguei com a cabeça. ─ De qualquer forma, eu vou para casa e te vejo amanhã na escola ok?</p><p>─ Certo. ─ Chanyeol sorriu.</p><p>Saí do banheiro junto com o Park e quando o meu irmão terminou de comer, ambos fomos para casa e durante o caminho, eu fiquei a ponto de bater em Sehun por suas piadinhas e pelo seu deboche.</p><p>Ao chegar em casa, encontrei meu pai pendurando algumas roupas no varal, enquanto a minha mãe estava estava olhando alguma coisa na geladeira.</p><p>─ Se sente melhor, filho? ─ Minha mãe perguntou assim que entramos na cozinha e olhou para Sehun que assentiu. ─ Vocês não brigaram muito hoje não né? ─ Minha mãe questionou</p><p>Eu e Sehun sempre brigamos muito, desde crianças, porém temos um combinado. Se nossos pais perguntarem, vamos apenas dizer que estamos nos dando bem, brigar na frente deles está fora de cogitação também. Sehun negou com cabeça e eu fiz o mesmo, minha mãe sorriu e beijou a nossa testa.</p><p>Cada um foi para o seu quarto e assim que me joguei na cama, abracei uma almofada e comecei a pensar em Chanyeol e em sua pergunta. Apesar dele mexer comigo, eu não sei exatamente como me sinto em relação a ele. Tudo é muito confuso para mim.</p><p>Pela noite, Sehun inventou de dormir na minha cama e passou a noite se remexendo e me acordando toda hora. Ele ficava assim quando tinha pesadelos e por isso fiz carinho em seu cabelo até ele se acalmar. Depois disso, eu acabei dormindo tranquilamente pelo resto da noite.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Logo uma nova semana começou e com ela, veio diversas coisas. Na segunda, o diretor avisou a Taehyung que a piscina já podia ser usada pelo clube de natação e assim, o Kim convocou uma reunião com todos do clube, dizendo que o clube passaria a funcionar assim que o evento de apresentação dos projetos passasse, pois teríamos competições e o diretor deixou claro que se não fossemos trazer nenhum benefício para a escola, ele iria repensar sobre o funcionamento do clube.</p><p>Com o mês chegando ao fim, eu e Chanyeol estávamos a ponto de enlouquecer, pois seu notebook tinha parado de funcionar, jogando todo o nosso trabalho no lixo e por isso, tivemos que passar dois dias inteiros refazendo e torcendo para ficar bom. O Park estava sendo muito gentil comigo e estava mesmo compensando todo esse tempo longe.</p><p>Vez ou outra, a gente ficava se encarando sem motivo e o tempo parecia simplesmente parar quando isso acontecia. Eu sempre sentia como se meu coração fosse sair pela boca, mas no final, Chanyeol acabava sorrindo e tudo voltava ao normal.</p><p>Era quinta e hoje eu combinei de encontrar Jongin e Kyungsoo. Eu queria conversar com eles sobre Chanyeol e principalmente com o Kim, pois apesar de tudo, tivemos uma coisa e eu não quero magoar os sentimentos dele caso me envolva com o Park além da conta.</p><p>Eu estava no intervalo, sentado ao lado de Luhan que estava mais interessado em comer o meu lanche que o dele, quando o mesmo chamou a atenção de todos presentes na mesa.</p><p>─ Então pessoal, eu vou dar uma festa na sexta, pois vou estar sozinho em casa, sendo assim, todos estão convidados. ─ O Han pronunciou com um sorrisinho no rosto.</p><p>─ Pelo visto você é o cara das festas. ─ Yixing pronunciou e Yifan ao seu lado logo começou a mexer no celular.</p><p>─ Uma festa né? ─ Sehun deu um sorrisinho de lado.</p><p>─ É, mas você não está convidado. ─ Luhan deu de ombros e logo pegou seu celular.</p><p>─ Se ferrou. ─ Jongin pronunciou, segurando a risada.</p><p>─ Cala a boca, Jongin. ─ Sehun revirou os olhos e logo encarou o Han. ─ Eu vou de qualquer jeito.</p><p>─ Aparecer em uma festa sem ser convidado é feio. ─ Kyungsoo alfinetou o meu irmão e Luhan concordou.</p><p>─ Pois é, ser penetra não é legal. ─ Luhan disse e o meu irmão bufou.</p><p>─ Você está fazendo isso para me castigar não é? ─ Sehun estreitou os olhos. ─ Pois bem, Luhan. Vamos ver se eu vou ou não entrar nessa sua festa. ─ Sehun sorriu e Luhan logo ficou sério.</p><p>Até quando eles vão ficar nessa? Ontem Sehun ficou tentando fazer ciúmes em Luhan na hora do intervalo e o Han fez a mesma coisa com ele. De alguma forma, parece até que eles estão em uma competição para ver quem vai ceder primeiro, mas está mais do que óbvio que isso não vai durar muito mais tempo.</p><p>─ Eu não sabia que o Kyungsoo e o Luhan estavam se juntando para implicar com o nanico. ─ Yifan disse depois de largar o celular.</p><p>─ Eles descobriram que tem gostos em comum e agora são amigos. ─ Dei de ombros e os dois citados concordaram com a cabeça.</p><p>─ Agora o Luhan tem um aliado. ─ Sehun murmurou. ─ Eu vou arranjar um aliado também.</p><p>─ E quem é que vai se aliar a você? ─ Levantei uma das sobrancelhas ao questionar.</p><p>─ Quem mais seria? Você né, hyung. Como irmão mais velho, a sua obrigação é ficar do meu lado. ─ Sehun apontou e eu olhei para ele com indignação.</p><p>─ Agora eu sou obrigado a ficar do seu lado apenas por ser o seu irmão? ─ Perguntei e ele assentiu. ─ Que absurdo viu.</p><p>─ Eu aposto 20 que o Baekhyun vai bater no Sehun até o final do dia. ─ Yixing pronunciou.</p><p>─ Eu aposto 50 que ele não vai bater. ─ Yifan disse e logo ele e o Zhang apertaram a mão um do outro.</p><p>─ Ninguém merece. ─ Neguei com a cabeça.</p><p>Logo o meu celular vibrou e os meninos começaram a falar sobre a festa do Han, enquanto o próprio estava dizendo que se Sehun aparecesse, seria expulso.</p><p>Assim que liguei o celular, notei o nome de Chanyeol no visor e por isso tratei de desbloquear o mesmo com a digital para ver do que se tratava a sua mensagem.</p><p>Chanyeol: eu ouvi sobre a festa do seu amigo, estou na mesa ao lado.<br/>
Chanyeol: poderíamos ir juntos, não acha?</p><p>Baekhyun: claro, mas você vai ter que me buscar, caso contrário, eu não vou.</p><p>Chanyeol: que folgado, mas tudo bem.</p><p>Chanyeol: depois vamos combinar isso melhor na sala.</p><p>Levantei a cabeça e olhei para a mesa ao lado com um sorriso no rosto e Chanyeol logo negou com a cabeça. Zitao que estava ao lado do Park, cutucou o ombro do irmão e em seguida me encarou, voltando a olhar o irmão. Ele tomou o celular da mão do Park que entrou em desespero quando o seu irmão deu um sorrisinho.</p><p>─ Olha só o que temos aqui pessoal. ─ Zitao disse, chamando a atenção dos outros.</p><p>─ Hyung, eu vou te bater. ─ Chanyeol disse tentando pegar seu celular.</p><p>─ Mostra, mostra. ─ Junmyeon incentivou, sendo chutado por Chanyeol. ─ Não me chuta, Park.</p><p>─ Vocês gostam de provocar ele não é? ─ Minseok que era o mais velho entre todos, perguntou enquanto negava com a cabeça. ─ Mas o que ele está escondendo aí?</p><p>─ Eu pensei que você fosse me defender, Seok. ─ Chanyeol estava indignado ao olhar para o amigo.</p><p>─ Eu ia, mas mudei de ideia. ─ O Kim deu de ombros sorrindo.</p><p>─ Mostra logo para a gente zoar o Chanyeol. ─ Jongdae disse e logo recebeu o celular do Park. ─ Que bonitinho, tem até um coração.</p><p>─ O Chanyeol consegue ser mais fofo que você. ─ Minseok reclamou para o namorado ao olhar o celular. ─ O meu nome no celular do Dae é "Minseokiki", nem um apelido fofo, eu ganhei.</p><p>─ Byunnie? ─ Junmyeon leu em voz alta e automaticamente olhou para mim. ─ Céus... Você... ─ O Kim apontou para o Park que logo puxou o celular de suas mãos.</p><p>─ È e agora ele sabe também. ─ Chanyeol murmurou irritado e de cara feia.</p><p>Todos os amigos de Chanyeol estavam me encarando e eu tive que desviar o olhar apenas para ninguém perceber que eu estava com vergonha ou pelo menos eu tentei esconder o que estava sentindo.</p><p>─ Por que o Baekhyun está vermelho desse jeito? ─ Yixing apontou chamando a atenção das duas mesas.</p><p>─ Eu sei o motivo. ─ Sehun sorriu travesso e eu podia ver chifres e um rabo balançando como o próprio capeta.</p><p>─ Diz, Sehun. Eu estou curioso agora. ─ Yifan pronunciou e eu pensei que meu coração fosse sair pela boca.</p><p>─ É por causa do... ─ Sehun não completou a fala, pois logo o sinal tocou e eu rapidamente levantei e puxei o meu irmão comigo.</p><p>─ Você nem pense em falar o nome dele.</p><p>─ Você não quer que o Jongin saiba?</p><p>Suspirei ao parar no corredor da sala de Sehun.</p><p>─ Eu vou conversar com ele sobre isso e se amanhã você quiser me zoar, fique a vontade. ─ Dei as costas para Sehun, mas ele logo segurou a minha mão.</p><p>─ Você está fazendo o certo e eu não vou te zoar por causa do Chanyeol hyung. Só tenha cuidado.</p><p>─ Por que eu deveria ter cuidado, Hunnie?</p><p>Sehun suspirou e cruzou os braços antes de prosseguir.</p><p>─ Eu ouvi no banheiro que a Wendy está afim do Chanyeol, ela se interessou por ele no primeiro dia. ─ Sehun disse e olhou para os lados. ─ Eu sei que ela nunca foi legal com você, então toma cuidado com o que ela pode fazer por causa disso.</p><p>Eu tinha esquecido que Wendy ficou secando o Park no primeiro dia e até conversar com ele antes da aula. Mas eu não acho que ela possa me causar algum problema.</p><p>─ Obrigado, eu vou me cuidar. ─ Disse e logo baguncei o cabelo de Sehun. ─ Que bonitinho, você está preocupado comigo, meu irmãozinho me ama. ─ Abracei Sehun que fez uma careta.</p><p>─ Eca, amor de irmão. ─ Sehun fez uma careta e logo se afastou de mim.</p><p>Eu ri e ele logo entrou em sua sala. Segui para a minha e logo na porta, dei de cara com Wendy e seu squad nada agradável.</p><p>─ Olha quem está aqui... Eu estava aqui pensando quando teria a chance de te alfinetar. ─ Wendy sorriu e eu apenas revirei os olhos.</p><p>─ Hoje não. ─ Passei por ela que apenas murmurou alguma coisa, mas eu não dei muita importância.</p><p>Sentei no meu lugar e logo Chanyeol entrou na sala, falando alguma coisa com a sebosa, digo com a Wendy. Minutos depois, ele se aproximou e se sentou ao meu lado.</p><p>Quando todos estavam na sala, a professora apareceu e com isso, eu passei o resto da aula combinando com o Park o horário que ele me buscaria para a festa, quando é claro, a professora não chamava a nossa atenção.</p><p>Depois da aula, eu fui para casa com Jongin e Kyungsoo, que ficaram zoando Sehun por não ser convidado para a festa de Luhan. Almoçamos juntos e Sehun em seguida saiu para encontrar Seulgi por causa de seu projeto, me deixando com meus amigos.</p><p>Estávamos os três sentados na sala, após eu dizer que queria contar uma coisa para eles dois.</p><p>─ Você está me preocupando, Baekhyun. ─ Jongin disse após dois minutos de silêncio.</p><p>─ O que aconteceu em? Essa cara não é nada agradável. ─ Kyungsoo pronunciou e Jongin assentiu.</p><p>─ Sabem o Chanyeol?</p><p>─ O seu primeiro amor? Sei. ─ Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça.</p><p>─ Espera... Você também sabe?</p><p>─ Claro que sei. Quando o Jongin descobriu, contou para mim e eu também já sei que ele é o cara que senta contigo todos os dias.</p><p>─ Bom, você pode ir direto para o assunto. ─ Jongin cruzou os braços.</p><p>Respirei fundo e resumidamente contei o que aconteceu no domingo e os dois pareciam surpresos.</p><p>─ Agora sei o motivo de não ter recebido nenhuma curtida ou comentário vindo de você. ─ Jongin disse pensativo. ─ Desculpa se acabei te entregando, não era a minha intenção.</p><p>─ Mas por um lado, você não podia esconder isso para sempre né. ─ Kyungsoo deu de ombros.</p><p>─ O meu problema é que ele quer tentar retomar tudo e quem sabe... ─ Suspirei antes de continuar. ─ Eu não quero magoar você caso algo aconteça. ─ Olhei para Jongin que parecia surpreso.</p><p>─ Você está pensando em mim primeiro? Definitivamente não existe ninguém igual a você. ─ Jongin negou com a cabeça. ─ Eu só quero ver o meu melhor amigo feliz, é isso que importa.</p><p>─ Mesmo? ─ Eu perguntei e ele assentiu.</p><p>─ Vocês são os ex mais estranhos que eu já vi. ─ Kyungsoo pronunciou e tanto eu quanto o Kim, tivemos que rir com isso. ─ Tudo bem se a fila andar, mas não quero ver briga por isso, entenderam? Se forem resolver algo, que seja com uma conversa e não com um soco.</p><p>─ O Kyungsoo ainda está traumatizado com aquela vez que a gente bateu um no outro. ─ Jongin lembrou e eu concordei.</p><p>Eu e Jongin já saímos no soco uma vez, antes de Kyungsoo acabar com a briga e bater em nós dois por causa disso. Fizemos um acordo de nunca mais resolver as coisas com violência, pelo bem da nossa amizade.</p><p>─ Estou mesmo, foi horrível ver vocês brigando daquele jeito. ─ Kyungsoo negou com a cabeça.</p><p>─ Então está tudo bem eu seguir em frente?</p><p>─ Não tem problema você seguir. Somos melhores como amigos e eu não quero perder isso. ─ Jongin disse e eu assenti.</p><p>─ Você não vai pedir a minha permissão para seguir em frente não? Eu também estou aqui. ─ Kyungsoo brincou e eu apenas ri.</p><p>─ Está achando que manda em alguma coisa é?</p><p>─ Eu mando sim, sou responsável por manter o nosso trio unido. ─ O Do disse alternando o olhar entre eu e o Kim. ─ Namorem quem quiser, mas nunca esqueçam da nossa amizade.</p><p>Eu e Jongin assentimos e Kyungsoo sorriu largamente. Era bom ver o sorriso dele, fazia tempo que eu não via ele tão bem. Jongin sorriu também antes de apertar a minha mão levemente.</p><p>Kyungsoo logo avisou que ia no banheiro e assim sumiu, me deixando com Jongin.</p><p>─ Você confia nele? ─ Jongin perguntou e logo me olhou.</p><p>─ Eu não sei, muita coisa mudou, mas eu quero confiar.</p><p>─ E vai confiar o seu coração a ele?</p><p>─ Quem sabe... Somente o tempo pode dizer isso.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Depois daquele dia, Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam sempre perguntando se estava tudo bem comigo, pois por mais que eu conhecesse o Park, eles não conheciam muito bem e queriam garantir que nada ia acontecer comigo.</p><p>Era sexta-feira e a escola inteira estava falando da festa de Luhan que ainda insistia em não convidar o meu irmão, mas eu já sabia que ele ia de um jeito ou de outro.</p><p>Eu passei o dia ansioso sem sequer saber o motivo, mas algo me dizia bem lá no fundo que a minha noite seria incrível e que ela mudaria tudo.</p><p>Durante a aula, Chanyeol não conversou comigo como de costume, pois ele passou boa parte do tempo tentando resolver uns exercícios dos quais eu já havia desistido. Números não são o meu forte e nunca vão ser.</p><p>Na hora do intervalo, seus amigos ficaram zoando ele por causa de como o meu contato estava salvo no celular dele e por pouco ele não bateu em cada um.</p><p>Meus amigos estavam empolgados com a festa do Han e não paravam de falar sobre isso um segundo sequer. Eles estavam até especulando o que poderia acontecer, afinal, muitas pessoas estariam lá.</p><p>De tarde, eu e Chanyeol nos encontramos para continuar fazendo o nosso projeto, desta vez no meu notebook que levava quase que uma vida inteira para processar tudo o que estamos digitando.</p><p>Quando a noite começou a cair, eu resolvi me arrumar depois de avisar aos meus pais que ia sair e é lógico que Sehun apareceu no meu quarto, também arrumado.</p><p>─ Você sabe que vai me levar, não sabe? ─ Sehun sorriu e eu apenas dei de ombros.</p><p>─ Se o Luhan chutar o seu traseiro, eu vou deixar. ─ Avisei e ele deu de ombros.</p><p>─ Eu posso sobreviver a isso.</p><p>Minutos depois, um carro buzinou em frente a minha casa e eu sabia que era Chanyeol. Me despedi dos meus pais e saí de casa com Sehun, ao me aproximar do carro, sorri para o Park.</p><p>─ Então, o meu irmão vai de penetra, mas se ele for expulso, vamos fingir que ele é um desconhecido.</p><p>─ Está certo. ─ Chanyeol começou a rir.</p><p>─ Vamos fingir que ele é um desconhecido. ─ Sehun repetiu com deboche. ─ Vocês vão é me ajudar a entrar nessa festa.</p><p>─ Minha obrigação é somente te levar, a partir daí, você se virá.</p><p>Entrei no carro e o eu irmão fez o mesmo, reclamando para o Park que eu era um irmão desnaturado e que não me importava com ele. Sehun já está pronto para fazer uma novela mexicana pelo drama que faz.</p><p>O caminho até a festa foi com Sehun contando seus planos para entrar na festa e com Chanyeol rindo o tempo todo, enquanto eu apenas fiquei revirando os olhos. O meu irmão não tem um pingo de vergonha na cara e isso é um fato.</p><p>A casa de Luhan estava lotada de alunos da nossa escola e a música alta estava tocando por todos os lados. Assim que chegamos, Sehun encontrou alguns amigos e logo desapareceu para entrar na festa. Eu e Chanyeol fomos recebidos por Luhan que estava bastante animado.</p><p>Tinha pessoas beijando, conversando e dançando, era apenas uma festa como qualquer outra, nada fora do normal. Logo eu disse a Chanyeol que ia procurar os meus amigos e ele fez o mesmo com os dele.</p><p>Não demorou para que eu encontrasse Yifan beijando uma garota e Yixing conversando com Kyungsoo e Jongin. Assim que me aproximei, eles me receberam com um sorriso no rosto.</p><p>─ Pelo visto Yifan está ocupado. ─ Comentei e os outros concordaram.</p><p>─ Me conte uma novidade. ─ Yixing deu de ombros. ─ Nada que não seja a cara dele.</p><p>─ Bom, ao invés de ficar aqui vendo ele se divertir, a gente deveria fazer o mesmo, é uma festa. ─ Jongin disse e Kyungsoo logo negou com a cabeça.</p><p>─ Eu vou somente observar, pois estou aqui por vocês. ─ O Do disse e logo eu e Jongin fizemos um bico. ─ Ok, mas eu não prometo nada.</p><p>Fomos para a pista improvisada da festa nos divertir e aproveitar. Festa vem e festa vai, até que em certo ponto, eu já não fazia ideia da hora. Não vi mais Chanyeol e muito menos o meu irmão, mas pelo menos estava com meus amigos.</p><p>─ Quem está afim de um joguinho? ─ Luhan disse chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas e com uma garrafa vazia na mão. ─ Eu proponho um "7 minutos no paraíso".</p><p>Logo as pessoas que estavam por ali se empolgaram e quando eu me dei conta, estava em uma roda com os meus amigos, porém algo me chamou a atenção. Chanyeol e sua trupe também estavam ali e eu não fazia ideia de onde ele saiu.</p><p>Logo Luhan girou a garrafa e os beijos começaram, até o meu irmão conseguiu beijar o Han que parecia um pouco envergonhado, mas nada que deixasse Sehun se gabar. Depois de algum tempo, eu tinha quase a certeza de que aquela garrafa de vidro não ia parar em mim, até que finalmente aconteceu.</p><p>A garrafa parou em mim e em Chanyeol e eu senti como se meu coração fosse sair pela boca quando Luhan indicou para onde teríamos que ir.</p><p>Tinha um cômodo do qual não dava para ver e nem ouvir a festa, pois o local tinha abafado um pouco toda a energia do local. Quando eu olhei para Chanyeol, percebi que ele estava um pouco inquieto, assim me deixando nervoso.</p><p>─ Você está bem? ─ Eu perguntei e ele assentiu.</p><p>─ Você me deixa um pouco nervoso, mas nada que eu não consiga lidar. ─ Ele sorriu fraco para mim. ─ É escolha nossa beijar ou não e eu não vou fazer isso se você não quiser. Por mais que eu esteja ansiando por isso.</p><p>─ Você quer? ─ Perguntei e ele assentiu em seguida.</p><p>─ Quero desde que soube que finalmente tinha encontrado o meu primeiro amor. ─ Chanyeol pegou na minha mão e suspirou. ─ Eu nunca fiquei tão feliz em toda a minha vida por ver você, Baekhyun e mesmo sem saber o que fazer, eu não quero mais perder você. Você é importante para mim.</p><p>Meu coração estava batendo rapidamente e eu logo apertei a mão do Park, olhando em seus olhos.</p><p>─ Eu não sei como vai ser amanhã e nem nas próximas semanas, mas sei que ainda teremos muito tempo para recompensar o tempo perdido. ─ Disse e toquei a lateral do rosto do Park que suspirou. ─ Somente não me decepcione, Park. Eu não quero perder você novamente.</p><p>─ Isso nunca mais vai acontecer. Eu prometo. ─ Ele murmurou pouco antes de fazer algo que fez com que eu me sentisse nas nuvens.</p><p>Chanyeol tocou os meus lábios com os seus calmamente e após pedir para aprofundar, ele segurou na minha cintura. Passei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e apenas me deixei levar pelo beijo e pelo momento, sentindo como se tivesse borboleta em meu estômago.</p><p>O beijo do Park era tranquilo e calmo, ele não tentou nada além do beijo e sua mão se mantinha apenas na minha cintura. Meu coração estava batendo tão rápido que eu sequer sabia se estava bem e em meus pensamentos, apenas conseguia pensar no que estava sentindo.</p><p>Tantos anos pensando em alguém que desapareceu, me fazendo ter que esquecer de tudo o que sentia, porém agora parece que tudo veio a tona, meus pensamentos e principalmente o que já senti por ele algum dia.</p><p>Ele era Park Chanyeol, aquele que sempre foi e sempre será o meu primeiro amor. Por mais que fosse apenas 7 minutos, eu sentia como se estivesse passando uma eternidade. Então essa era a sensação de beijar o primeiro amor? Um amor do qual eu quero viver.</p><p>Não sei o que vai acontecer amanhã ou depois, mas tenho a impressão de que esse beijo mudou completamente a minha vida, mesmo sentindo que no futuro, ainda terei muitos problemas por causa disso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sr. Park</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depois que me afastei de Chanyeol, notei que o mesmo estava sorrindo largamente e isso me deixou um pouco envergonhado, mas nada que eu tivesse deixado ele perceber, afinal, eu não queria deixar tão claro que ele mexe comigo, mesmo que ele provavelmente tenha a consciência disso.</p><p>Deixamos o cômodo após o fim dos sete minutos com todos os nossos amigos nos encarando curiosos, exceto Jongin e Kyungsoo que pareciam analisar a situação com um misto de “vamos bater nele se ele fizer besteira” com “você é só uma criança e cresceu muito rápido”. Definitivamente, os meus amigos são icônicos e eu amo eles por isso.</p><p>Logo o jogo seguiu e eu apenas fiquei observando o nada e me perdendo em meus próprios pensamentos, sentindo um par de olhos sob mim, mais especificamente na minha frente e que parecia captar cada mínimo movimento meu.</p><p>Eu via meus amigos entrando e saindo do cômodo com expressões cada vez mais engraçadas, começando por Junmyeon e Yixing que enquanto um estava comemorando pelo beijo, o outro estava a ponto de ter um treco por tanta vergonha. Em seguida, Yifan foi mandado para o meu lugar com Tao que parecia alertar o Wu de que se ele fizesse alguma gracinha, teria problemas, mas sete minutos depois, eles ainda não tinham voltado e Luhan teve que ir atrás deles, voltando com ambos ainda dando pequenos selinhos um no outro, pelo visto a coisa foi boa.</p><p>O casal mais tranquilo da escola também entrou, na verdade, Minseok trapaceou para levar o namorado para o cômodo e ambos retornaram com o lábio vermelho e com o mais velho sussurrando algo para o Kim mais novo que parecia surpreso. Por último, Jongin acabou caindo com Kyungsoo, fazendo o Do quase fugir, porém ele felizmente foi impedido por Sehun que quase foi morto ali mesmo pelo o meu amigo. Eu jamais tinha visto Kyungsoo e Jongin com tanta vergonha, principalmente o Do que parecia que ia desmaiar. Algo sempre me disse que o mais velho do nosso trio tem alguém que faz o seu coração bater, mas é melhor que ele mesmo descubra isso. Quando voltaram, nenhum dos dois contou o que rolou, mas pelo visto não foi como o esperado. Mesmo comigo perguntando ao Kim o que aconteceu, ele apenas me pediu para esquecer isso.</p><p>Pelo resto da festa, eu fiquei com os meus amigos, dei um puxão de orelha em Sehun por como sempre ser inconveniente  e tentei evitar o assunto “beijo do Park” que estava aparecendo muito naquela noite. Eu também queria evitar um pouco o próprio Park, pois de certa forma, eu estava com um pouco de vergonha, mas nada que fosse me matar.</p><p>Era por volta de 02:34h quando eu resolvi voltar para casa com Sehun que não parou de perturbar Luhan um segundo sequer, mas o Han não estava reclamando, pelo contrário, ele também fazia o mesmo com o meu irmão como duas crianças.</p><p>─ Bom gente, eu e o Sehun vamos embora. ─ Disse me levantando do sofá em que estava sentado.</p><p>─ Vamos? ─ Sehun perguntou e eu assenti, logo vendo ele fazer uma careta e logo se virado para o Han. ─ Luhan, não sinta a minha falta, a gente vai se ver na escola viu. ─ O meu irmão piscou.</p><p>─ Como se eu fosse sentir a sua falta né, Sehun? ─ O Han sorriu com deboche, porém seu sorriso se desfez quando o meu irmão beijou a sua bochecha. ─ Vê se pelo menos me manda uma mensagem… ─ Ele murmurou e desviou o olhar.</p><p>─ Vou mandar umas 300 mensagens. ─ Sehun sorriu largamente. ─ Agora podemos ir, hyung. ─ Sehun levantou satisfeito.</p><p>─ Eu posso levar vocês? ─ Chanyeol se ofereceu com um olhar esperançoso.</p><p>─ Aceita, pois eu não quero ir andando para casa. ─ Sehun cutucou o meu braço com o cotovelo ao murmurar.</p><p>─ Claro. ─ Disse vendo o sorriso largo do Park e a cara de alívio de Sehun.</p><p>─ Então até mais pesssoal. ─ Chanyeol acenou e seu irmão logo piscou para ele, o que fez com que o Park revirasse os olhos.</p><p>Fomos para o carro do Park e assim que entramos, ele ligou o mesmo, dirigindo calmamente pelas ruas, afinal, era tarde e não queriamos chamar a atenção de ninguém. Olhei para trás vendo que Sehun tinha adormecido no banco, segurando o seu celular e com um semblante estranho.</p><p>─ Acho que ele está tendo bons sonhos com Luhan. ─ Chanyeol comentou olhando para as ruas desertas.</p><p>─ Ou está sonhando que derrotou robos gigantes voando em um elefante e com seus poderes de aerocinese que ele achava que tinha quando era criança. ─ Dei de ombros e Chanyeol logo riu. ─ Isso é por causa que quando a gente brincava junto com o Jongin e com o Kyungsoo, o Nini sempre dizia que podia se teletransportar, daí acabou que escolhemos os nossos poderes.</p><p>─ Vocês são muito criativos em? ─ Chanyeol disse e eu apenas assenti. ─ Eu costumava fingir que podia colocar fogo nas coisas, mas o meu irmão as vezes levava a brincadeira muito a sério e tinha medo de que eu colocasse fogo no nosso quarto.</p><p>─ Pelo visto, todos éramos crianças bem criativas. ─ Disse rindo baixinho e logo olhei pela janela. </p><p>─ A gente também brincava, lembra? ─ Chanyeol questionou e eu assenti. ─ Eu ainda lembro do dia em que você ficou preso dentro de um armário por causa que estava se escondendo de um professor.</p><p>─ Em minha defesa, eu achei que conseguiria sair do meu próprio armário ok? E além do mais, eu não queria contar ao Sr. Kang que não tinha feito o dever de casa. ─ Cruzei os braços com um bico em meus lábios.</p><p>─ E no final, o dever era só para o dia seguinte. ─ Chanyeol negou com a cabeça. ─ Eu ainda tive que chamar o zelador para te ajudar a sair do armário.</p><p>─ Eu aprendi a minha lição. Nunca jogue videogame o dia todo antes de fazer o dever de casa.</p><p>─ Ainda bem que aprendeu. Eu não quero ter que entrar em pânico por ver você preso de novo.</p><p>─ Está certo, vou me lembrar disso.</p><p>Rimos e logo começamos a falar de quando éramos mais novos, tentando rir o mais baixo o possível para não acordar o meu irmão ou ele ficaria com um humor péssimo. Quando Chanyeol estacionou na frente da minha casa, eu logo olhei para a mesma, vendo a luz da varanda ligada. A minha mãe costuma fazer isso quando eu e o meu irmão saímos a noite.</p><p>─ Está entregue. ─ Chanyeol disse e sorriu fraco. ─ Queria passar mais tempo com você.</p><p>─ Eu não sabia que você era um grude. ─ Brinquei rindo e ele riu junto. ─ Vamos nos encontrar na escola, não se preocupe.</p><p>─ Ou podemos nos encontrar amanhã na minha casa, pois temos alguns assuntos do trabalho para resolver. ─ O Park lembrou e eu assenti.</p><p>─ Certo, eu estarei na sua casa amanhã sem falta.</p><p>─ Eu vou esperar você sendo assim.</p><p>Ficamos em silêncio apenas nos encarando e quando me dei conta, o espaço entre nós começou a diminuir, mas antes que algo acontecesse, um ser nada inesperado atrapalhou.</p><p>─ Já chegamos, hyung? ─ Sehun perguntou esfregando os olhos. ─ Vocês vão se beijar de novo? Cuidado com o sapinho. ─ Sehun alertou e eu não me segurei e acabei dando um tapa em seu ombro.</p><p>─ Você está vendo coisa onde não tem, vamos entrar. ─ Disse negando com a cabeça e vendo o meu irmão dando de ombros. ─ Obrigado pela carona, Chanyeol. ─ Agradeci e assim que Sehun saiu do carro, eu deixei um beijo rápido no canto da boca do Park. ─ Até amanhã… </p><p>Saí do carro sem deixar ele dizer nada e logo entrei dentro de casa, encostando as costas na porta e suspirando, dando de cara com meu irmão me encarando e segurando a risada.</p><p>─ O que foi em? ─ Questionei levantando uma das sobrancelhas.</p><p>─ Nada, só que você parece um bobo que acabou de receber um beijo do primeiro amor. ─ Sehun disse e eu apenas revirei os olhos.</p><p>─ Olha só quem fala. ─ Disse e neguei com a cabeça. ─ Só falta pedir o Luhan em casamento qualquer dia desses.</p><p>─ Eu vou mesmo pedir, não se preocupe. ─ Ele me mostrou a língua e em seguida me deu as costas, indo para o quarto e me deixando sozinho na sala e com cara de bobão.</p><p>Suspirei ao pensar mais uma vez nessa noite e cheguei a conclusão de que eu sou mesmo um bobo, mas pelo menos o meu coração está quentinho e sei que o dele também está ou ao menos é o que eu espero.</p><p>Fui para o meu quarto e assim que troquei de roupa, deitei embaixo da coberta, encarando o teto e viajando em meus pensamentos. Dessa vez, a minha mente não parecia confuso e eu não me sinto tão perdido, não é como se muita coisa fosse mudar, mas eu quero ao menos tentar.</p><p>Virei para o lado, mas antes que pudesse pegar no sono, meu celular vibrou e eu logo peguei o mesmo na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama. Assim que o aparelho acendeu, eu notei que se tratava de uma mensagem de Jongin, me fazendo abrir a mesma no segundo seguinte, me surpreendendo com o que ele tinha mandado.</p><p>Jongin: o Kyungsoo disse que gosta de mim.<br/>Jongin: por isso não teve beijo.<br/>Jongin: ele disse para eu beijá-lo somente quando sentir o mesmo por ele, pois ele não quer se iludir. O que eu faço?</p><p>Mordi meu lábio inferior ao reler a mensagem mais uma vez, parando para pensar melhor no que foi dito pelo o meu amigo. Se Kyungsoo gosta de Jongin, então faz todo o sentido todas as vezes em que ele fez uma cara estranha por ver nós dois juntos. Eu sou mesmo um péssimo amigo por não perceber isso antes.</p><p>Era uma situação complicada. Kyungsoo não deixa de está certo em não querer beijar o cara do qual gosta, afinal, se eu estivesse no lugar dele, diria o mesmo. Eu não gostaria de beijar alguém e me machucar por isso, mas como ajudar o Jongin nisso tudo? As vezes é difícil ser amigo deles.</p><p>Baekhyun: olha Jongin, a melhor coisa a se fazer nesta situação é ser sincero e pensar com cuidado.<br/>Baekhyun: escolha bem as suas palavras para não machucar o Kyungsoo, eu iria odiar ter que bater em você por ele.<br/>Baekhyun: sabe que o Kyungsoo é um cara quieto na dele, então precisa pensar com calma.</p><p>Jongin: eu somente não quero ser um idiota com ninguém.<br/>Jongin: você sabe que eu não sou muito bom em não dizer a coisa errada.<br/>Jongin: mas eu vou pensar com cuidado nos sentimentos do Soo e nos meus. È a única coisa que eu posso fazer no momento.</p><p>Baekhyun: pelo menos uma notícia boa, mas é sério, se você machucar o Soo, eu vou bater em você.</p><p>Jongin: olha só ele. Tão ameaçador quanto uma borboleta inofensiva em Baekhyun?</p><p>Baekhyun: eu vou te mostrar o quanto sou inofensivo na escola, me aguarde.</p><p>Jongin: estarei esperando para ver isso.</p><p>Balancei a cabeça de um lado para o outro e logo desejei boa noite para ele, que me respondeu e em seguida ficou off. Eu coloquei o meu celular sob a mesa de cabeceira novamente e finalmente consegui dormir. Passei praticamente a noite inteira sem sonhar, o que era algo bem incomum para mim.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Eu estava a caminho da casa do Park depois de ter almoçado e avisado aos meus pais que iria sair. O meu irmão queria vir comigo, mas depois que eu disse que ele teria que me ajudar com o meu trabalho, ele fugiu, pois disse que não queria uma Seulgi da vida no pé dele por causa desse projeto. </p><p>Como eu tinha o endereço do Park, não demorei tanto para chegar. Era uma residência mediana por fora, porém ainda sim era bonita. Toquei a campainha e logo ouvi Toben latindo do outro lado da porta e minutos depois, uma mulher atendeu a porta e eu logo sorri para ela. Era Lia Park, a mãe do Chanyeol e do Zitao.</p><p>─ Olha só se não é Byun Baekhyun. Nem sequer me lembro quando foi a última vez em que te vi. ─ Ela sorriu e logo deu espaço para que eu entrasse. ─ O meu filho está na cozinha, hoje o almoço foi por conta dele e agora ele está limpando a cozinha.</p><p>─ Muito prestativo. ─ Disse e ri ao imaginar Chanyeol na cozinha. ─ Nos vimos pela última vez quando eu e Chanyeol começamos esse projeto.</p><p>─ É verdade, mas você parece mais alto e mais bonito. ─ Ela sorriu. ─ Um passarinho chinês me contou que aconteceu uma coisa entre você e o meu filho ontem. ─ Logo eu desviei o olhar envergonhado quando ela começou a cutucar o meu braço. ─ O Chanyeol não quis me contar, mas você vai né? Será que eu preciso chamar você de genro agora?</p><p>─ Mãe… Deixa o Baek em paz. ─ Chanyeol surgiu secando as mãos em sua calça.</p><p>─ Não posso nem saber da vida do meu filho agora. ─ Lia resmungou e logo sorriu para mim. ─ Fique a vontade, Baekhyun e se o meu filho for um idiota, pode bater nele o quanto quiser, eu deixo.</p><p>─ Mãe, por favor… ─ Chanyeol negou com a cabeça e suspirou.</p><p>─ Mas eu concordo com a mamãe. ─ Zitao disse após aparecer com uma maçã em mãos. ─ O Chanyeol não pode ser idiota com o meu mais novo cunhadinho. ─ Tao piscou para mim e eu pensei que fosse morrer de vergonha.</p><p>─ Mas e você em, hyung? Já contou a mamãe que passou a festa toda grudado em Wu Yifan? ─ Chanyeol questionou, despertando a curiosidade da mais velha.</p><p>─ Quem é Wu Yifan? Outro genro bonito? ─ A mais velha perguntou e Tao fuzilou Chanyeol com o olhar. ─ Me conte isso direito, Tao.</p><p>Logo Zitao começou a fugir da própria mãe e essa foi a chance de Chanyeol me chamar para o segundo andar, encostando a porta do quarto e respirando aliviado.</p><p>─ Seu irmão contou sobre a festa? ─ Questionei e Chanyeol assentiu.</p><p>Sentamos na cama de solteiro do Park e eu logo tirei meu velho notebook da mochila, cruzando as pernas e o colocando sob o meu colo.</p><p>─ Meu irmão contou mil e uma coisas para a minha mãe e agora ela acha que eu vou namorar e casar com você. ─ O Park deu de ombros e suspirou. ─ Ela provavelmente ainda vai insistir no assunto enquanto você estiver aqui.</p><p>─ Nada que eu não seja capaz de me acostumar. ─ Disse e logo ri baixinho. ─ Bom, sobre o projeto, precisamos ajustar algumas informações e dados, esquecemos também de colocar a fonte das pesquisas. ─ Disse ao abrir o documento e apontar para algumas coisas que precisavam de ajuste.</p><p>─ Acho que falar sobre a depressão vai ser bom para conscientizar mais os pais e os alunos da nossa escola. ─ Chanyeol disse após levantar e pegar algumas anotações e me mostrar. ─ Esses são os relatos das pessoas que já tiveram. Podemos encaixar junto com os dados e porcentagens.</p><p>─ Acho que esse é o melhor trabalho que eu já fiz na minha vida, considerando que foram muitos. ─ Disse e logo comecei a digitar em meu notebook.</p><p>─ Eu agradeço a você por embarcar nessa comigo. ─ Chanyeol disse e eu logo o encarei. ─ Sem isso, não teríamos nos encontrado novamente.</p><p>─ Vamos conseguir o primeiro lugar, além de falar sobre um tema importante e ainda conseguimos nos reencontrar. Acho que o destino está a nosso favor, ao menos um pouco. ─ Sorri para ele e o mesmo concordou.</p><p>As horas se arrastaram e quanto mais a gente digitava, mais coisas apareciam para colocar, fora que ainda precisamos finalizar e dividir as nossas partes. Mas a parte mais difícil já passou, sendo esse o modo como iremos abordar esse assunto. Tomamos bastante cuidado com as informações que colocamos, afinal, teria pessoas importantes avaliando e todo cuidado é pouco.</p><p>Depois de muitas horas de trabalho, eu e Chanyeol já estávamos cansados e com os dedos doendo de tanto digitar. Era quase 17:00h e em meio a tarde, a mãe do Park apareceu algumas vezes para nos espiar junto com o irmão, mas Chanyeol  sempre espantava os dois, pedindo um pouco mais de privacidade.</p><p>Depois de salvar todo o trabalho, desliguei meu notebook e o guardei em minha mochila. Peguei meu celular vendo que tinha apenas uma mensagem do meu irmão, da qual logo tratei de responder.</p><p>Sehun: hyung! O Lu aceitou sair comigo hoje.<br/>Sehun: me deseje sorte e me empresta aquela sua jaqueta de couro?<br/>Baekhyun: boa sorte e seja legal com ele, se não eu vou puxar a sua orelha.</p><p>Baekhyun: a jaqueta deve está pendurada no banheiro.</p><p>Sehun: está certo e obrigado. Depois eu te conto tudo, hyung.</p><p>Sorri involuntariamente por ver o meu irmão tão feliz com algo. Jamais tinha visto ele assim por causa de alguém e estava aliviado por ver que Sehun estava levando Luhan mais a sério. O Han merece ser feliz com uma boa pessoa e mesmo que Sehun seja extremamente irritante, ele sempre será uma boa pessoa.</p><p>Eu sempre fui bem próximo do meu irmão, seja entre os tapas ou entre os abraços, ele era o meu irmãozinho do qual eu sempre iria mover céus e terra para proteger e cuidar. </p><p>Saí dos meus pensamentos ao sentir alguém cutucando o meu ombro e logo peguei Chanyeol me olhando.</p><p> ─ Perguntei se você vai querer comer alguma coisa. ─ Chanyeol disse e eu logo assenti. Não ia desperdiçar comida né? </p><p>─ Claro, eu posso te ajudar se quiser. ─ Ofereci levantando da cama e guardando meu celular no bolso.</p><p>─ Está bem, vamos descer. </p><p>Ambos descemos as escadas com calma e ao chegar na cozinha, encontramos um bilhete de Lia que dizia ter levado Toben para passear e que Tao saiu para fazer o seu projeto com Yifan, porém eu não entendi o que ela quis dizer com “no sofá não, Chanyeol”, mas o Park parecer ter entendido, pois logo arregalou os olhos e jogou o papel fora.</p><p>─ Então, o que você quer comer? ─ Chanyeol disse ao abrir a geladeira. ─ Temos doces, um monte de coisa saudável e… Eu acho que isso aqui é de ontem. ─ Ele disse ao mexer em alguma coisa.</p><p>─ Acho que um sanduíche está de bom tamanho. ─ Eu disse e ele apenas assentiu antes de fechar a porta da geladeira com algumas coisas em mãos.</p><p>Logo fomos para o balcão onde começamos a preparar os sanduíches e vez ou outra, um de nós ficava olhando para o outro com cara de bobo.</p><p>─ Não falamos sobre ontem. ─ Ele soltou do nada e eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. ─ Eu não sei se você vai fugir de mim de novo ou se eu posso pedir para te beijar. Você me deixa confuso, Byun.</p><p>─ Eu sou uma pessoa confusa, Park. ─ Disse ao fechar um sanduíche. ─ Mas se você for paciente, quem sabe.</p><p>─ Então você não vai fugir? ─ Eu neguei com a cabeça e ele sorriu. ─ Então eu posso pedir para beijar você nesse momento? </p><p>Deixei as coisas de lado antes de me virar para ele que fez o mesmo que eu e logo me encarou  curioso. </p><p>─ Se você pedir com jeitinho… ─ Dei de ombros, fazendo ele rir.</p><p>─ Oh Byun Baekhyun, será que eu poderia ter o prazer de beijar você mais uma vez neste dia tão lindo como você? ─ Chanyeol disse do jeito mais dramático o possível antes de ajoelhar e eu não pude deixar de rir com isso.</p><p>─ Claro que pode, Park nada dramático Chanyeol. ─ Disse tão dramático quanto ele e logo ambos começamos a rir.</p><p>Ele se levantou e logo segurou calmamente em minha cintura, afastando meu cabelo da testa e sorrindo feito um bobo para mim, em seguida Chanyeol depositou um selar em meus lábios, repetindo o processo mais algumas vezes antes de finalmente me beijar. Eu passei os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o trouxe para mais perto, enquanto ele aprofundava o beijo.</p><p>Chanyeol parecia ter muito cuidado comigo, como se eu fosse quebrar em mil pedaços diante de seus olhos. Seu beijo era calmo e parecia carregar milhares de significados diferentes, assim como sentimentos dos quais eu sequer conseguia entender. Esse beijo me fez lembrar o motivo de gostar tanto dele desde o início ou melhor, me lembrou de quando éramos crianças, ele tinha esse mesmo carinho comigo. Era estranho pensar que o meu primeiro amor estava agora comigo, porém ao mesmo tempo eu estava feliz de ter ele aqui depois de tanto tempo.</p><p>Depois que nos separamos, o Park me deu mais alguns selinhos antes de sorrir. Terminamos os sanduíches e sentamos na sala para comer e foi quando ele sugeriu um de seus animes favoritos, porém o problema era que eu não entendia absolutamente nada e em alguns momentos parecia que a minha cabeça ia explodir.</p><p>Uma dica: se forem assistir One Piece, lembrem-se de que aquele garoto consegue se esticar todo, mas você não. Acredite, eu tentei e não deu certo, porém Chanyeol logo me explicou que tudo isso era possível por causa de uma coisa que o protagonista comeu e blá blá blá. Sinceramente, ele falava tanto que eu já tinha me perdido depois do “ele comeu uma fruta quando era criança”, era muita informação para a minha cabeça e eu particularmente prefiro apenas fingir que estou entendendo, afinal o Park ficava extremamente fofo quando estava falando.</p><p>Depois de ficar admirando o Park explicando sobre o anime, eu decidi ir para casa e é claro que Chanyeol se ofereceu para me levar e eu aceitei. Nos despedimos com um selar rápido e bem vergonhoso, final o meu irmão estava chegando e fez questão de gritar um “Baekhyun e Chanyeol estão namorando e se beijando dentro do carro”.</p><p>Assim que eu saí do carro do Park, resolvi correr atrás do meu irmão que começou a rir e entrou dentro de casa correndo e se escondeu em seu quarto, enquanto a minha mãe pedia para a gente não correr e destruir a casa.</p><p>Depois que eu desisti de perseguir o meu irmão, tomei um banho e me joguei em minha cama. Minutos depois, Sehun entrou para falar sobre seu encontro com Luhan que no final das contas foi apenas um cineminha e depois o meu irmão arrastou o Han para a praia, onde eles quase afogaram um ao outro com brincadeiras de criança. No final, eles eram duas crianças e nada mais.</p><p>Antes de dormir, Chanyeol me mandou uma mensagem me desejando boa noite com um monte de emoticons e eu respondi da mesma forma. Se meus amigos vissem isso, sem dúvidas iriam me zoar até o próximo ano.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Era segunda-feira e depois de passar o domingo todo vendo série com Sehun e falando sobre nossas teorias, nunca foi tão difícil voltar para a escola, pois eu estava com muita preguiça. Durante o caminho, Jongin e Kyungsoo não trocaram uma palavra sequer e aparentemente eles ainda não conversaram sobre a festa do Han, o que me leva a crer que eles iam fingir que nada aconteceu.</p><p>Assim que entrei na sala de aula, dei de cara com Wendy que me encarou no mesmo segundo.</p><p>─ Olá Baekhyun, lindo dia não? ─ Ela sorriu e eu apenas estreitei os olhos.</p><p>─ O que você está aprontando? ─ Questionei e ela sorriu mais ainda.</p><p>─ Sabe Baekhyun, eu pensei que as coisas não estavam ao meu favor, mas na verdade, está sim. ─ Ela deu um largo sorriso antes de continuar.</p><p>─ Vá direto ao assunto, eu não tenho o dia todo. ─ Revirei os olhos e ela apenas deu de ombros.</p><p>─  Você conhece o pai do Chanyeol? ─ Ela perguntou com um semblante mais sério.</p><p>─ Acho que nunca o conheci. ─ Disse ao pensar um pouco sobre isso. Eu realmente nunca vi o pai dele.</p><p>─ Bom, então acho que em breve vai conhecer. ─ Ela disse e logo deu de ombros.</p><p>─ Por que está me dizendo isso? ─ Perguntei olhando Wendy com mais atenção. Ela gosta de fazer jogos e eu tenho a certeza de que esse é mais um joguinho dela.</p><p>─ Porque assim que o Chanyeol chegou, ele foi chamado na sala do meu pai. ─ Ela disse olhando o celular com um semblante de desinteresse. ─ Aparentemente o grande Sr. Park está na cidade e deseja ver os filhos. ─ Ela deu de ombros. ─ E eu acho que o Sr. Park não é muito… Mente aberta.</p><p>Eu entendia o que ela queria dizer com mente aberta. Ele não aceitaria o Chanyeol comigo, porém eu não sei exatamente o quanto isso pode afetar o que estamos começando a ter e particularmente estou com medo de descobrir sobre isso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fogo Cruzado</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depois de falar com a sebosa, digo, com a Wendy, fui diretamente para o meu lugar, deixando a mochila sobre a mesa e me sentando em seguida. Encostei meu queixo em minha mão e fiquei pensando no que a Son tinha me dito. </p><p>Obviamente isso era um problema, ainda mais por não saber que tipo de homem era o pai do Park. Eu sempre odiei o preconceito existente em nosso mundo, afinal, não sou diferente por gostar de homens, pelo contrário, sou igual a qualquer outro ser humano. Queria que todos pensassem desta forma, mas não se pode mudar o pensamento de alguém. Ainda mais numa sociedade onde a maioria cresceu desta forma. Alterar esses tipos de atitudes é algo que leva tempo e talvez até mais que o esperado.</p><p>Eu nunca tive problemas com meus pais por isso e muito menos o meu irmão, mas já ouvi diversas piadinhas por andar de mãos dadas com Jongin ou coisa do tipo e é claro que o Kim sempre queria resolver isso de igual para igual, mas eu não deixava, pois não sabia o que poderiam fazer com ele.</p><p>Logo meus pensamentos foram afastados por Jongin que chegou sozinho e logo se jogou em seu lugar, suspirando frustrado. Minutos depois, Kyungsoo entrou na sala e sorriu para mim, acenando para em seguida sentar em seu lugar, pegando seu celular e assistindo alguma coisa.</p><p>Pelo visto eles ainda não tinham se resolvido e sinceramente, isso me deixava desapontado. Meus amigos são importantes para mim e eu não sei como ajuda-los. Jongin e Kyungsoo sempre foram um pouco complicados um com o outro, me fazendo sempre ter que ajudar e me intrometer em seus problemas. Eu me sentia uma ponte entre os dois, mas no momento, essa ponte estava quebrada, como se fosse impossível alcançar o outro lado, sendo assim, eu não posso ajudar os dois.</p><p>Jongin precisa pensar em seus próprios sentimentos e Kyungsoo precisa decidir se vai ou não, investir em algo incerto. Mas quem eu quero enganar? Eu estou falando deles, sendo que nem sequer sei o meu futuro nesse momento.</p><p>Meus pensamentos sumiram ao ver Chanyeol passando pela porta. Seu informe estava levemente amassado e ele não tinha um semblante muito bom, fora que nem se deu ao trabalho de cumprimentar as pessoas que falava consigo. O humor dele não parecia dos melhores e eu tinha quase a certeza de que tinha um dedo do Sr. Park nisso. </p><p>— Bom dia. — Disse chamando a atenção do Park que logo me encarou. </p><p>— Quem dera fosse um bom dia. — Chanyeol suspirou ao sentar e jogar a mochila sob a mesa. </p><p>— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Perguntei analisando seu semblante com mais atenção.</p><p>— Nada importante... — Chanyeol murmurou. Ele não estava disposto a conversar comigo e por isso, eu decidi não insistir nisso, ao menos por enquanto.</p><p>Logo em seguida o primeiro professor do dia entrou na sala e eu decidi focar na aula, pois além de ser matemática, eu não entendia nem metade do que aquela mulher falava.</p><p>Os minutos passavam lentamente e eu estava a um passo de cochilar, enquanto tentava entender o significado daquelas letras e daqueles números, mas era óbvio que eu não sabia nada, por mais que tentasse aprender.</p><p>Chanyeol por outro lado, estava disputando com Jongin para saber quem ia responder mais perguntas de matemática, mas Kyungsoo acabou com os dois ao resolver todos os problemas em questão de minutos e ele ainda fez questão de piscar para os outros dois.</p><p>Ambos viraram o rosto ao mesmo tempo e eu tive que me segurar para não rir alto e chamar atenção da professora. </p><p>O Park era uma pessoa bem competitiva e Jongin não passava muito longe, mas sabia que o Do estava apenas se divertindo com a cabeça de ambos, enquanto a professora estava dizendo que todos teriam a oportunidade de ganhar pontos, mas eu não estava nada interessado nisso. Odeio números, fórmulas e qualquer coisa complicada e que me deixe a ponto de queimar o meu cérebro.</p><p>No entanto, a professora estava lotando o quadro, eu peguei meu celular escondido para olhar minhas redes sociais e a primeira coisa que eu vi foi que o One Direction, o melhor grupo que já existiu em toda a história da humanidade, estava completando 10 anos e é claro que eu fiquei com os olhos marejados. </p><p>Ok, eu ia mesmo chorar por causa de cinco garotos que agora se tornaram homens? Harry, Liam, Niall, Louis e Zayn... Vocês me pagam! Por que diabos fizeram músicas tão boas? Por que não podiam fazer músicas sobre hambúrguer e lasanha? Seria tão fácil não gostar...</p><p>Quando me dei conta, Chanyeol estava tocando meu ombro e ao olhar para ele, notei o seu semblante de preocupação. Eu tinha chamado mais a atenção do que deveria e eu não queria preocupar as pessoas ao meu redor.</p><p>— Você está bem? — Chanyeol questionou e passou o polegar pelo meu rosto.</p><p>— Estou, não se preocupe... — Murmurei envergonhado. Parabéns Baekhyun, você acabou de passar vergonha com sucesso na frente do Park.</p><p>Chanyeol sorriu fraco e eu sorri de volta. Logo ele se afastou e eu encarei meu celular novamente, vendo que tinham disponibilizado um vídeo em comemoração aos 10 anos no YouTube. E é claro que eu precisava ver nesse exato momento. Olhei ao redor, abaixei o volume do meu celular, o deixando qquase no mundo e logo em seguida, abri o aplicativo do YouTube dando play no vídeo. </p><p>Isso foi uma péssima ideia, pois logo na primeira cena, eu já estava para desabar.</p><p>A única vez em que eu os vi de perto foi quando viajei para a casa de uma tia meio estranha, mas que graças ao namorado rico dela, eu tive a chance de ir a um show em outro país e é claro que eu surtei durante o resto do ano por causa disso.</p><p>Os meus pais jamais foram capazes de entender o meu amor pelo 1D e até mesmo o Sehun gostava de me zoar, mas essa peste já chegou a gostar de Fifth Harmony, até chorou quando elas se separaram. No final, eu não posso falar dele e nem ele de mim, pois nós dois temos gostos questionáveis e choramos por causa disso como duas crianças bobas. </p><p>Pelo resto da aula, eu fiquei cantarolando bem baixinho as músicas do 1D e copiando o conteúdo da lousa, pensando no quão apaixonado eu era por um grupo que só me fazia sofrer.</p><p>Quando a terceira aula começou, Chanyeol aparentava menos zangado, mas ainda sim, eu não sabia se devia perguntar o que tinha acontecido mais cedo.</p><p>Volta e meia, Wendy olhava para trás e sorria de forma debochada para mim. Ela estava mesmo se divertindo com tudo isso, porém em certo momento, Irene, sua fiel amiga, cutucou seu braço com um semblante um pouco estranho e Son ficou da mesma forma. Eu queria ser uma mosquinha para saber o que estava acontecendo com as duas, afinal, eu não estava acostumado a vê-las dessa forma.</p><p>Eu não sabia muito sobre a Irene, apenas que ela se chamava Bae Joohyun e que estava ao lado da Wendy desde a infância, mas eu não fazia a menor ideia do motivo pelo qual ambas as garotas não gostavam de ser chamadas pelo seu nome verdadeiro, isso era uma incógnita para mim. Porém, de uma coisa eu sei, tem algo bem estranho nessas duas. </p><p>Em meio a terceira aula, a professora de inglês resolveu falar sobre os projetos. Uma péssima ideia, eu diria, pois a maioria estava mais perdido que cego em tiroteio.</p><p>— Existe alguém nessa sala que não está perdido? — A mulher perguntou e os alunos se entreolharam. </p><p>— Eu não estou, mas acho um absurdo não fazer o trabalho com os meus amigos. — Yukhei, um aluno que eu particularmente não sabia se queria ajudar ou ferrar a nossa turma, se pronunciou. — Professora, eu trabalho melhor com o Chitta e com o Jackson. </p><p>— Sr. Wong, se continuar reclamando, você vai trabalhar sozinho. — A professora disse revirando os olhos. </p><p>— Mas eu concordo com ele. — Roseanne, presidente do clube de culinária, pronunciou. — Apesar de odiar o meu nem tão querido irmão gêmeo, seria melhor trabalhar com ele.</p><p>— Hum... Eu estou bem trabalhando com outra pessoa. — Jimin deu de ombros e Roseanne bateu em seu braço. </p><p>— Existe alguém nesta sala que não quer reclamar sobre sua dupla? — A professora suspirou antes de sentar em sua cadeira.</p><p>— Bom... A minha dupla é legal. — Chanyeol levantou sua mão, chamando a atenção da turma. — Eu não tenho motivos para reclamar. </p><p>— Eu também não teria viu. — Uma garota pronunciou soltou diretamente para mim.</p><p>Eu desviei o olhar, coçando minha nuca envergonhado. Ser do clube de natação era o mesmo que dizer: "olhem para mim, eu sou lindo!", digo isso pelo fato de que metade da escola acompanha as competições todos os anos.</p><p>— É, não está sendo tão ruim assim. — Sorri de canto e dessa vez, foi Chanyeol quem ficou vermelho. </p><p>Apesar de ser algo cansativo, esse projeto trouxe o Chanyeol de volta para a minha vida e além do mais, fez com que eu conhecesse o Luhan. Eu estava com a vantagem em meio a tudo isso.</p><p>— Pelo menos alguém... — A professora disse e sorriu fraco. — Continuem trabalhando em seus projetos, prometo que vai valer a pena no final.</p><p>Alguns alunos começaram a conversar sobre o que foi dito pela professora, porém meus pensamentos logo se voltaram para o Park. Eu estava muito curioso para saber o que tinha acontecido e ao mesmo tempo, estava preocupado e temendo pelo pior, como se já não fosse o bastante ter um possível problema, ainda tinha o fato que a minha curiosidade queria falar mais alto.</p><p>Quando o sinal bateu indicando o fim da aula de inglês, eu guardei meu material dentro da mochila e suspirei, me levantando da cadeira, pronto para sair da sala de aula, porém Chanyeol segurou a minha mão para chamar a minha atenção. </p><p>— Posso passar o intervalo com você? — Ele questionou e eu fiquei um tanto quanto pensativo. </p><p>Bom, eu não acho que isso seja um problema, porém tenho a leve impressão de que serei zoado até o fim da minha vida por causa disso, ainda mais por saber o tipo de amizade que tenho com aqueles garotos. </p><p>— Claro que pode, vamos. — Sorri um pouco nervoso e Chanyeol sorriu de volta. Ele parecia animado com a ideia, mas eu já estava imaginando as piadas bobas.</p><p>Assim que saímos da sala com nossos lanches em mãos, encontramos Jongin, Kyungsoo e Luhan. O Do estava falando sobre algum álbum da Rihanna, enquanto Jongin apenas estava mexendo em seu celular. O fato de Jongin e Kyungsoo estarem ignorando a existência um do outro está começando a me incomodar.</p><p>Por que meus amigos são tão difíceis? Eles não poderiam apenas resolver isso com uma conversa simples e fácil? </p><p>Depois de contar a eles que Chanyeol passaria o intervalo conosco, Luhan olhou com uma cara nada inocente para mim, e eu fui obrigado a dar uma cotovelada nele para conter-se, porque eu não queria que o Park visse isso.</p><p>No pátio, tivemos que juntar duas mesas para que os amigos de Chanyeol sentassem conosco e por fim tinham 12 pessoas em duas mesas.</p><p>Chanyeol sentou do meu lado e Jongin estava na minha frente, ao lado do meu irmão que foi obrigado a ficar entre ele e o Do. Nem ao menos vou perguntar aonde foi parar a maturidade daqueles dois, mas do que adianta isso se eles vão ignorar completamente?</p><p>Decidi então ignorar os dois e comer o meu lanche em silêncio. Logo então ouvi alguém coçar a garganta.</p><p> Tenho um mau pressentimento sobre isso.</p><p>— Então... Vocês dois... — Yifan apontou para mim e em seguida para o Park. — Pelo visto não querem desgrudar, até estão sentados lado a lado.</p><p>— É. Inclusive,  um passarinho me contou que vocês já conhecem um ao outro há muito tempo. — Junmyeon pronunciou com um sorrisinho no rosto. — Então... Vocês estão juntos agora, é isso mesmo?</p><p>Fiquei com os olhos totalmente arregalados ao ouvir as palavras do Kim. Todos os olhares da mesa estava direcionados para nós dois e com isso, logo senti meu rosto pegando fogo pela vergonha. Claramente um de nós foi dedurado por um dos nossos amigos, e eu nem quero imaginar quem foi. Essa pergunta me pegou de surpresa, pois eu nem ao menos sei se o Chanyeol quer ficar comigo, não conversamos sobre isso e apesar de tudo, sei que isso vai ser um tanto quanto difícil devido ao nosso mais novo problema.</p><p>Antes que pudesse responder, Chanyeol tomou a frente da situação e resolveu se pronunciar primeiro do que eu.</p><p>— Ainda não pensamos nisso, mas caso aconteça, você será o primeiro a saber. — Chanyeol sorriu para o amigo que logo revirou os olhos.</p><p>— E você já contou a ele que o contato dele no seu celular é Byunnie? — Minseok questionou, fazendo o restante da mesa segurar a risada. </p><p>— Obrigado por me expor, hyung, eu me sinto muito grato nesse momento. — Chanyeol cruzou os braços, fazendo Minseok rir baixinho do bico que se formou em seus lábios. </p><p>— O contato do hyung no celular do Chanyeol é Byunnie? Fofo, acho até que ele gostou. — Sehun apontou na cara dura, fazendo todos os pares de olhos ali presentes me encarar. — Meu hyung está até vermelho, olha só!</p><p>Desviei o olhar para baixo e toquei minhas bochechas. Ouvir o nome do meu contato no celular do Park era ainda mais vergonhoso em voz alta, mas devo admitir que é bem fofo e que eu gostei em partes, mas não irei contar isso para ele.</p><p>— Certo pessoal, vamos deixá-los em paz, ok? — Zitao se pronunciou e negou com a cabeça. — Eles parecem crianças envergonhadas, então apenas vamos deixar para zoar eles outra hora.</p><p>Todos concordaram com a cabeça e eu suspirei por isso. Meus amigos jamais iriam perder a oportunidade de me zoar e creio que os amigos de Chanyeol sejam assim também. Sinto que eles não irão parar nem tão cedo. </p><p>O intervalo seguiu com muitas risadas, conversas e até flertes vergonhosos por parte do meu irmão. Porém tinha sido um tempo bom com os meus amigos, afinal, eu gosto de ter eles por perto e os do Park são tão animados quanto os meus.</p><p>Depois do intervalo, voltamos à sala apenas para ter mais duas aulas antes de finalmente sermos liberados. Porém, quando estava prestes a sair da minha sala, minha mãe me ligou para avisar que precisava de ajuda na floricultura, pois mais tarde, ela e o meu pai teriam que sair para buscar uma encomenda de flores que ia chegar dentro de algumas horas.</p><p>Se eu tinha que ficar na loja, iria arrastar Sehun comigo, isso era um fato. </p><p>Como Chanyeol não estava com seu bom humor habitual, eu disse a ele que não faríamos o nosso trabalho hoje e ele parecia aliviado, pois algo me diz que ele não está com cabeça para isso.</p><p>Fiquei esperando por Jongin e Kyungsoo na sala, pois queria me despedir deles antes de sair, mas enquanto esperava, uma figura saltitante e com um sorriso quadrado se aproximou de mim.</p><p>— Baek! — Taehyung disse empolgado. — Que tal irmos ao clube hoje?! Já está tudo funcionando e eu queria falar com todos os membros sobre como vai ser as coisas agora.</p><p>Eu sabia que o nosso clube estava sendo monitorado pelo diretor e que Taehyung tinha medo de perder o nosso espaço, então logo assenti e ele sorriu mais ainda antes de se despedir e sair correndo atrás dos outros.</p><p>Suspirei ao apertar a alça da minha mochila e logo Jongin passou por mim.</p><p>— Você não vai embora né? Eu ouvi o Taehyung falando do clube. — O Kim disse e eu apenas concordei. — Bom, se você precisar de uma carona mais tarde, pode me ligar.</p><p>— Certo e a propósito, leva o Kyungsoo para casa. — Disse e Jongin logo cruzou os braços, soltando um suspiro. — Ao menos ofereça uma carona.</p><p>— Eu não preciso, estou bem assim e além disso, preciso ir à casa da Wendy. — Kyungsoo pronunciou ao se aproximar. — Mas obrigado por tomar a iniciativa, Baek.</p><p>— Vocês dois conseguem me tirar do sério tão facilmente. — Apontei para ambos que logo me olharam com um semblante nada bom. — Se resolvam ou eu farei isso por vocês, entenderam? Agora eu preciso ir ou o Taehyung vai vir me buscar.</p><p>Dei as costas para ambos e segui pelo corredor respirando fundo. Como tinha deixado Chanyeol ir embora, tinha que avisar a Sehun que ele podia me esperar ou apenas ir andando. </p><p>Ao chegar no corredor das turmas mais novas, encontrei Sehun com um bico nos lábios e encarando seu celular fixamente ao ponto de nem me ver chegando. </p><p>— O que aconteceu? — Perguntei já sabendo que aquele bico tinha um motivo.</p><p>— O Luhan... — Sehun murmurou. — Ele postou uma foto nossa no Instagram e quando perguntaram quem era eu, ele respondeu que eu era o namorado dele. — Sehun virou o celular pra mim e logo um largo sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. — Ele me chamou de namorado, hyung!</p><p>Olhei o tal comentário e logo neguei com a cabeça. Na realidade, Luhan apenas respondeu que eles estavam juntos, mas não disse que eram namorados ou coisa do tipo, porém como o meu irmão parecia realmente animado com isso, eu decidi não estragar a sua felicidade. </p><p>— Parabéns, mas não estraga tudo, entendeu? — Sehun assentiu. — Eu tenho uma reunião no clube, você vai me esperar ou prefere ir embora sozinho? Todavia, vamos trabalhar hoje.</p><p>— Mas eu não quero. — Sehun fez um semblante descontente. — E se você me deixar sozinho, vou me sentir abandonado.</p><p>— Era só dizer que ia me esperar. — Maiis uma vez neguei com a cabeça. — Mas você realmente precisa trabalhar comigo hoje. Eu não quero ficar sozinho na loja.</p><p>— Você não vive sem mim mesmo. — Sehun disse convencido e eu apenas revirei os olhos e dei as costas, seguindo pelo corredor para o meu clube. — Hey! Me espera, hyung! — Sehun disse logo correndo atrás de mim. </p><p>Assim que cheguei no clube, me deparei com Renjun, Seulgi, Jisung, Yesung, Baekyeon e Victoria, que logo acenaram para mim com um sorriso no rosto. Eles eram bem receptivos, porém quando Seulgi viu o meu irmão, apenas estreitou os olhos.</p><p>— O que você fez, hein? - Questionei deixando minha mochila junto com as coisas dos outros. </p><p>— A Seulgi está brava por causa que eu coloquei uns dados errados no nosso projeto, mas eu já consertei e mesmo assim, ela quer me matar. — Sehun mostrou a língua para a garota que logo devolveu do mesmo jeito.</p><p>— Só sossega e tenta não morrer. — Disse e ele apenas assentiu antes de sentar nas arquibancadas do clube, em frente a enorme piscina.</p><p>Me aproximei dos outros e cumprimentei um por um, ficando ao lado do integrante mais novo do clube, sendo esse Jisung, que trocou algumas poucas palavras tímidas comigo. </p><p>Logo Taehyung apareceu todo sorridente e a ponto de abraçar todo mundo com tanta alegria, mas ele logo suspirou e olhou de relance para a piscina.</p><p>— Como sabem, o nosso clube está na corda bamba e o diretor vai inscrever a gente nas mesmas competições de sempre. — Taehyung explicou olhando para cada um ali presente. — Eu confio no potencial de todos e conto com vocês mais uma vez. Temos que dar o exemplo para os nossos calouros e mostrar para o diretor que ele não deveria subestimar o nosso clube.</p><p>— Eu nunca gostei desse homem mesmo. Eu topo. — Victoria sorriu com a mão na cintura. Ela era uma garota muito determinada e eu admirava-a.</p><p>— Vamos fazer o nosso melhor para vencer todas as competições e além do mais, temos nossas estrelas aqui. — Baekyeon pronunciou e apontou para mim e para Yesung. — Não temos como perder com vocês dois na equipe.</p><p>— Eu vou fazer o possível para não decepcionar vocês. — Disse um pouco envergonhado e logo os outros riram. </p><p>— Eu também vou me esforçar. — Yesung pronunciou levantando o polegar.</p><p>Yesung, Victoria e Baekyeon estavam a mais tempo no clube, eles praticamente viram esse lugar nascer e eram os veteranos mais respeitados da escola. Eu sempre tive o desejo de ser como eles e preencher o hall da fama da escola com troféus que tenham o meu nome. Eu também era um veterano, mas não no nível deles ou do nosso presidente sorridente que amava cada integrante do clube.</p><p>Os calouros vulgo Seulgi, Renjun e Jisung pareciam bem animados com o que foi dito pelos mais velhos e eu sei que quando o clube ficar nas mãos deles, eles vão fazer um bom trabalho. </p><p>Depois disso, conversamos mais algum tempo sobre as competições e até tivemos que ir no vestiário para trocar de roupa e entrar na água. Eu tinha me esquecido do quanto amava nadar e fazer parte daquele lugar, porém também tinha esquecido o fato de que os mais novos ficam nervosos quando eu passo muito tempo embaixo da água. </p><p>[...]</p><p>A tarde tinha sido divertida, menos a parte em que Seulgi ameaçou jogar o meu irmão na piscina e ele apenas saiu correndo. Foi difícil pedir para ela não matar ele afogado.</p><p>Os veteranos do clube compraram várias coisas, pois ninguém ali tinha almoçado e meu irmão agradeceu tantas vezes que chegou a arrancar risadas dos outros.</p><p>Quando era por volta de 15:30h, Taehyung deu alguns avisos sobre como seriam os treinos em meio ao projeto e depois dispensou a todos.</p><p>Sehun estava quase rolando de tanto que ele comeu e eu estava do mesmo jeito. Voltamos para casa a pé apenas para gastar a energia extra que ganhamos e depois de passar em casa e trocar de roupa, fomos para a floricultura, encontrando nossos pais prontos para me ligar. Eles se despediram de nós dois e disseram que voltariam antes das 18h com a encomenda.</p><p>Sentei atrás do balcão e fiquei olhando o catálogo de flores, enquanto o meu irmão estava sentado em um sofá que havia ali para os clientes. </p><p>O movimento a tarde tinha sido bem tranquilo, porém por volta de 16:23h, Chanyeol me mandou uma mensagem, dizendo que queria conversar comigo e por isso eu pedir para que ele viesse até a loja, porém como ele ia demorar, eu resolvi passar o tempo ouvindo os meus meninos no computador do balcão. </p><p>— Eles são tão lindos... — Murmurei aos planos, ouvindo meu irmão reclamar. </p><p>— Chega né? Essa é a quinta música e você já está a ponto de alagar a loja, hyung. — Sehun disse ao apontar para os lencinhos na lixeira. — Eu não vou trocar o lixo de novo!</p><p>— Mas é que você não entende... O One Direction é tudo pra mim e já fazem 10 anos desde que o grupo foi criado. — Disse secando o meu rosto e jogando mais lencinhos na lixeira. Logo ouvi o sino da porta da loja, porém não vi quem era, pois estava muito ocupado sofrendo por um grupo. — Eu queria casar com o Harry Styles, daí se ele fosse o meu marido, eu ia pedir para ele cantar todas as músicas dele para mim.</p><p>— Você quer casar com ele né, Baekhyun? — Ao ouvir a voz de Chanyeol, levantei a cabeça, encontrando o Park com a sobrancelha erguida.</p><p>— Eu ia avisar que ele chegou, mas você estava se lamentando. — Sehun deu de ombros. </p><p>— Eu quero mesmo, mas é um sonho impossível. — Respondi secando o meu rosto e fungando. </p><p>— E eu? Como fico? Vou ficar sem você? — Chanyeol fez um beicinho ao se aproximar do balcão. </p><p>Mesmo com toda a sua altura e sua aparência, Chanyeol era apenas um bebê grande, ele sempre foi assim.</p><p>— Ah... Você vai ficar bem e eu vou ser o marido do Harry Styles. Vou me chamar Baekhyun Styles. — Disse com um sorriso, vendo o outro ficar emburrado, porém logo caímos na gargalhada juntos. </p><p>— Vocês são tão estranhos... — Sehun murmurou e negou com a cabeça. </p><p>— Somos mesmo... — Chanyeol me encarou com um sorriso no rosto, me deixando envergonhado.</p><p>— Eu não sou estranho... — Murmurei corado. Chanyeol estava me encarando tão fixamente que eu estava com vergonha. </p><p>Ficamos em silêncio apenas nos encarando e Chanyeol logo pegou na minha mão, encarando a mesma com o polegar, mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco, a minha também foi assim. </p><p>— Vocês querem que eu vá para a estufa? Não quero ver ninguém se pegando, é nojento. — Sehun fez uma careta e eu logo o encarei. — Ok, eu estou saindo.</p><p>Sehun correu para a estufa sabendo que eu estava a ponto de esganar ele. Chanyeol riu e logo beijou a minha bochecha. </p><p>— Bom, acho que agora podemos conversar. — Disse tirando do YouTube e olhando para o Park.</p><p>Chanyeol logo ficou estranhamente sério e isso me deixou um pouco preocupado. Acho que eu já sabia sobre o que ele queria conversar comigo. O meu coração estava batendo fortemente dentro do meu peito e isso não era um bom sinal.</p><p>— Bom... O meu pai voltou para a cidade e queria falar comigo e com o meu irmão. — Ele começou e logo soltou um suspiro. — Ele quer se redimir por tanto tempo longe e ser presente em nossas vidas e quer conhecer mais os próprios filhos. — Chanyeol sorriu fraco, mas ao continuar, eu senti realmente que ia morrer do coração. — Ele quer conhecer você, pois eu disse que tinha alguém. </p><p>— M-me conhecer? — Questionei colocando a mão em meu peito. — P-por que?</p><p>— Porque ele quer ser presente e saber mais sobre mim ou sobre o que me faz feliz e você me faz feliz, Baekhyun. </p><p>— Isso foi lindo, mas eu acho que não estou bem. — Disse e Chanyeol logo arregalou os olhos.</p><p>Depois de algumas instruções, Chanyeol me entregou um copo de água e eu consegui me acalmar. Uma coisa era a mãe do Chanyeol, mas depois do que Wendy me disse, eu estava imaginando um homem assustador como o pai do Park. </p><p>— Prometo que vai dar tudo certo e ele quer jantar com a gente hoje a noite, mas está tudo bem, eu vou está com você. </p><p>— Jantar? Hoje? — Estava ao máximo tentando me manter calmo, mas quem eu quero enganar? Estou apavorado. — Você vai ter que segurar a minha mão durante o jantar.</p><p>— Tudo bem. </p><p> Por fora, eu parecia super calmo, mas por dentro, eu estava a ponto de ter um treco. Conhecer o Sr. Park? Eu pensei que não ia ter que passar por isso.</p><p>Depois disso, passamos o resto da tarde juntos e com o meu irmão me fazendo passar vergonha, mas nada fora do comum.</p><p>Quando era por volta de 17:50h, Chanyeol já tinha ido para casa se preparar para o jantar que seria às 20:00h. Meus pais chegaram e eu estava finalmente livre para ir para casa com o meu irmão. Contei a eles que ia jantar com o Chanyeol, que graças ao meu irmão, já era bem conhecido por meus pais, ainda mais pelo o meu irmão falar disso.</p><p>Depois de voltar para casa, eu tomei um longo e demorado banho, pensando que poderia ter um treco a qualquer momento durante o jantar. Porém, se tivesse que passar por isso para ficar com o Park, então eu iria me esforçar. </p><p>Por volta das 19:30h, Chanyeol me ligou, avisando que estava vindo me buscar. Como os meus pais já estavam em casa, eu não precisava me preocupar em deixar o meu irmão em casa. Ele gostar de andar grudado em mim o tempo todo, mas eu gosto da companhia dele, bem lá no fundo.</p><p>Quando o Park começou a buzinar na frente da minha casa, eu me despedi dos meus pais e mandei o meu irmão ficar longe do meu quarto. Saí de casa e logo entrei no carro de Chanyeol que me recebeu com um sorriso e um beijo. Ele parecia tão nervoso quanto eu.</p><p>Durante o caminho até o restaurante, ficamos em silêncio, ambos muito nervosos e ansiosos pelo o que iria acontecer. Assim que chegamos, eu notei que era um lugar muito fino para o meu gosto e isso somente me deixou mais nervoso ainda. Eu não queria passar vergonha.</p><p>Entramos no estabelecimento juntos e uma mulher alta e loira nos recebeu e nos guiou até a mesa. O pai do Park estava sentado mexendo em seu celular, mas assim que chegamos, ele nos encarou e sorriu, se levantando para nos cumprimentar, porém ao olhar para mim, o seu semblante ficou um tanto quanto estranho e isso me preocupou.</p><p>Sentamos na mesa e antes que começarmos a conversar, o estranho Sr. Park sugeriu que fizéssemos os nossos pedidos, que não demoraram a chegar.</p><p>— Bom, eu acho que podemos começar com as apresentações. — O mais velho disse e ajeitou sua gravata. Seu terno parecia tão fino e caro quanto aquele restaurante por completo. — Meu nome é Park Chung-Hee e eu sou o pai do Chanyeol. </p><p>— Meu nome é Byun Baekhyun, é um prazer conhecê-lo. — Disse e o homem logo sorriu ironicamente, me deixando confuso. </p><p>— Isso é algum tipo de vingança dele? — O homem questinou em voz alta mais para si do que para mim.</p><p>— Do que está falando pai? — Chanyeol perguntou confuso.</p><p>— Esse garoto... Ele é filho daquele homem. — O pai de Chanyeol me olhou com desdém antes de prosseguir. — Bem que eu te achei parecido com ele. Você é filho do Byun Dae-Ho certo?</p><p>— Sou... — Murmurei.</p><p>— Eu sabia. Esse desgraçado só pode está querendo usar o meu filho para se vingar de mim. — O mais velho disse com raiva. </p><p>— Não fale assim do meu pai! — Disse irritado. Esse homem só pode ser louco. — O que ele te fez afinal?</p><p>— Pergunte ao seu pai e aproveita para ficar longe do meu filho. — O Sr. Park se levantou e ajeitou seu terno. — Se livra dele, Chanyeol. — Ele disse pouco antes de largar eu e Chanyeol confusos na mesa.</p><p>Nos entreolhamos sem entender absolutamente nada e com isso, eu decidi descobrir o que estava acontecendo com a única pessoa que poderia responder as minhas perguntas: o meu pai.</p><p>Assim que voltamos para a minha casa, eu olhei ao redor, mas o meu pai não estava na sala.</p><p>— Pai! Eu preciso falar com você! — Disse em alto e bom tom, fazendo ele aparecer em seguida.</p><p>— Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Meu pai apareceu sendo seguido pela minha mãe e por Sehun. — Esse deve ser o Chanyeol né? Ele não me é estranho, eu já o conheço? — Meu pai questionou pensativo.</p><p>— E você voltou tão cedo... Não são nem 21h. — Minha mãe disse preocupada. </p><p>Respirei fundo e pedi para que todos se sentasse. Logo comecei a contar tudo o que aconteceu no jantar e o meu pai arregalou os olhos ao encarar o Park.</p><p>— Só pode ser brincadeira... Você é filho dele?! — Meu pai questionou para Chanyeol. — O seu pai era o meu melhor amigo na época da escola e na faculdade, mas tudo deu errado.</p><p>— Como assim? — Chanyeol perguntou e logo me olhou de relance.</p><p>Meus pais se entreolharam e logo concordaram silenciosamente. O meu pai suspirou e logo encarou as próprias mãos ao se pronunciar.</p><p>— Eu e o Chung-Hee sempre fomos muito amigos e passamos muito tempo juntos, mas na faculdade, conhecemos uma garota que ficou entre a nossa amizade e causou muitas brigas, umas mais sérias do que outras. Nos tornamos rivais por causa do que sentíamos e ambos queríamos ser escolhidos. — Meu pai negou com a cabeça e logo suspirou. — Aquilo não era amor e sim um problema, um problema que me custou muitas coisas, até mesmo a minha faculdade. Quando eu fui escolhido pela garota, o Chung-Hee ficou furioso e jurou me arruinar. Ele conseguiu isso, ele acabou com a minha vida na faculdade, no trabalho e até causou problemas para os meus pais e quando eu mais precisei, a minha namorada não ficou do meu lado.</p><p>— O meu pai era advogado e ajudou o seu avô a se livrar dos problemas que o Chung-Hee causou e foi assim que eu conheci o seu pai e fiquei do lado dele até o fim. — Meu pai segurou a mão da minha mãe e sorriu fraco. — E por causa disso, tivemos que afastar o seu pai das pessoas relacionadas ao Chung-Hee e conseguimos ficar anos longe dele, mas acho que agora ele voltou e provavelmente vai tentar alguma coisa contra vocês dois por causa disso. </p><p>— Então quer dizer que vocês são rivais e que não vamos conseguir ficar juntos por causa disso? — Olhei para Chanyeol que logo segurou a minha mão com força. — Não temos nada a ver com isso...</p><p>— Não mesmo, porém o Chung-Hee sabe que você é o meu filho e provavelmente vai achar que eu fiz você se aproximar do Chanyeol para fazer alguma coisa. — Meu pai pronunciou e sorriu fraco. — Eu não tenho nada contra o que vocês estão tendo, mas peço que tenham cuidado. Essa é uma batalha antiga da qual vocês não vão querer vivenciar.</p><p>— Por isso o meu pai disse aquelas coisas... Ele ainda está com raiva. — Chanyeol murmurou e me encarou. — Nada vai ficar entre nós dois, eu prometo. — Ele me disse antes de acariciar meu rosto com sua mão livre. </p><p>Eu queria mesmo acreditar em suas palavras, queria acreditar que tudo vai ficar bem, porém eu tenho a mais absoluta certeza de que Park Chung-Hee não vai nos deixar em paz tão cedo e tudo por causa de uma rivalidade antiga e idiota.</p><p>Pelo visto eu tenho um novo problema para lidar e não sei se vou conseguir sair dessa ileso, mas espero ficar com o Chanyeol no final, pois não pretendo desistir, não depois de tanto tempo longe. Eu vou lutar, custe o que custar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dançando Conforme a Música</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Park Chanyeol</p><p>Naquela semana, a única coisa capaz de me tirar da cama eram as mensagens de "bom dia" do Baekhyun e os gritos da minha mãe, avisando que eu ia me atrasar para a escola. Fora isso, qualquer outra coisa, não era capaz de me ajudar a levantar.</p><p>Depois que o meu pai voltou, segundo ele, a negócios, parece que a minha vida virou de cabeça para baixo. A história do Sr. Byun não parava de rondar minha mente. Como é possível que o meu pai tenha feito tanta coisa? Eu ainda não consigo digerir tudo isso. Quer dizer... Eu sou apaixonado pelo filho do inimigo do meu pai, tem como ser mais irônico que isso?</p><p>E como sou apaixonado por ele... Sempre que estou perto do Baekhyun, parece que o meu coração vai sair pela boca ou que ele apenas vai ouvir as batidas frenéticas e insistentes.</p><p>Estava pouco ligando para o passado, eu queria apenas ficar perto de quem gostava e para isso, eu teria que passar por cima do meu pai, então que seja. </p><p>Quando os meus pais se separaram a alguns anos atrás, minha mãe ficou comigo e o Tao com o meu pai, mas não saímos com a melhor, quer dizer, sequer sei como saímos dessa e considerando como o pai é, não esperava menos. </p><p>Porém, a cerca de quatro anos atrás, o meu pai conseguiu lucrar mais do que o esperado e agora ele tem a sua própria empresa, mas nada tão importante que mereça uma menção em meus pensamentos. </p><p>Mas isso não é o pior, na verdade, o pior ainda está por vir. O meu pai que ser o bom e velho "bom samaritano" e por isso está mais presente que o normal e isso me incomoda, ainda mais depois dele dizer que ia me apresentar a filha de um amigo e sequer deu importância a minha opinião sobre isso.</p><p>Eu tinha medo dele fazer algo com a família do Baekhyun como no passado e por isso resolvi apenas entrar nesse joguinho e com sorte, vou convencer essa tal garota a me ajudar.</p><p>Faltava menos de uma semana para a apresentação dos projetos e graças aos deuses, eu e Baekhyun conseguimos finalizar tudo e estávamos ensaiando nossa apresentação, o que estava saindo melhor do que eu imaginava.</p><p>Estava sentado na sala de aula, contando os meninos para o fim da quarta aula, quando notei que Baekhyun estava praticamente dormindo do meu lado. Pelo visto, ele também não era muito fã de Química ou apenas teve uma noite ruim de sono.</p><p>─ Baek. ─ Chamei cutucando o seu ombro e vendo ele pulando na cadeira. ─ Calma, sou eu.</p><p>Baekhyun me encarou, antes de bocejar e assentir. Ele estava mesmo dormindo profundamente, porém isso me lembra de quando éramos mais novos e ele dormiu no meu ombro no intervalo.</p><p>Rever ele depois de passar anos pensando no mesmo, era muito bom. Quase não acreditei quando descobri que era ele. Eu procurei tanto pelo Baekhyun, mas parece que no final, todo o meu esforço foi recompensado e o Byun estava aqui.</p><p>─ Eu não dormi nada essa noite... ─ Baekhyun começou, antes de suspirar. ─ Eu fiz maratona de um dorama e perdi a noção de tempo.</p><p>─ Agora faz todo o sentido o motivo pelo qual você me mandou mensagem as 04:54h da manhã. ─ Neguei com a cabeça rindo em um tom baixo. ─ Você não pode virar a noite desse jeito, não vai te fazer bem.</p><p>─ Eu sei. ─ Baekhyun me encarou e logo fez um bico muito fofo. Eu poderia dar um beijo nesse bico, mas acho melhor deixar isso para depois. ─ Eu dormi no banho hoje e o Sehun quase me matou de susto, batendo na porta. Os meus pais ainda brigaram comigo por não dormir direito.</p><p>─ Você precisa se manter acordado, pelo menos nessa aula ok? ─ Eu disse e ele assentiu. Apontei para o quadro antes de prosseguir. ─ O professor disse que depois desse evento, provavelmente teremos a semana de provas e esse conteúdo vai cair na prova de Química. </p><p>─ Eu não prestei atenção em nada, vou reprovar. ─ O Byun debruçou sobre a mesa. Mais dramático, impossível. ─ Por que eu tive que nascer odiando números? ─ Ele questionou para si mesmo. </p><p>─ Ninguém nasce odiando números, Baekhyun. ─ Balancei a cabeça, antes de sorrir largamente após ter uma ideia. ─ Olha, o nosso projeto está pronto e eu não acho que tem a necessidade de ensaiar até o dia da apresentação, então por que a gente não vai para a minha casa estudar? Eu posso te ensinar tudo.</p><p>─ Você vai mesmo me ensinar? ─ Baekhyun questionou e eu assenti. ─ Então vamos fazer uma troca. Eu sei que você não é tão bom em humanas, então um vai ajudar o outro ok? </p><p>Parando para pensar, eu era péssimo em inglês e outras matérias que o Baekhyun dominava como ninguém, então seria uma troca justa e de quebra, eu ainda vou passar mais tempo com ele. Eu acho melhor arrumar o meu quarto antes dele entrar lá...</p><p>─ Fechado. ─ Disse e logo apertamos a mão um do outro, como se estivéssemos fazendo um acordo e logo acabamos rindo.</p><p>─ Conversa boa né? Quero ver na hora da prova. ─ O professor disse chamando a nossa e eu logo sorri meio sem graça. </p><p>─ Vou tirar nota máxima, você vai ver professor. ─ Baekhyun garantiu sorrindo.</p><p>─ Vou cobrar essa tal nota na hora de corrigir a sua prova, Sr. Byun. ─ O professor estreitou os olhos.</p><p>─ Tenha um pouco de fé no meu amigo, Sr. Yoon. ─ Kyungsoo disse com um sorriso no rosto e piscou para Baekhyun.</p><p>Pelo menos alguém além de mim tem fé de que o Baekhyun não vai reprovar. O Sr. Yoon, entretanto, parecia desacreditado que o meu amado Byun iria se sair bem em sua prova. Eu preciso pensar em um jeito de colocar a matéria na mente dele o quanto antes, caso contrário, acho que a nota máxima não vai passar de uma ilusão coletiva.</p><p>─ É, tenha fé no Baekhyun, professor. ─ Disse e olhei de relance para o Byun que estava assentindo. </p><p>─ Está certo, estarei contando com a sua nota máxima, Sr. Byun.</p><p>─ Apenas espere e verá. ─ Baekhyun sorriu convencido e o professor apenas torceu o nariz antes de se levantar.</p><p>Quando o professor se virou para continuar passando o conteúdo no quadro, Baekhyun segurou no meu braço e logo me encarou preocupado.</p><p>─ Você precisa fazer com que eu tire um dez ou esse professor vai me atormentar até o final do ano.</p><p>─ Não se preocupe, eu já sei exatamente como te ensinar tudo. ─ Sorri de canto. Esse método não ia falhar, disso eu tenho certeza. </p><p>Baekhyun assentiu e suspirou, antes de copiar o que estava no quadro e assim, eu fiz o mesmo, antes que o Sr. Yoon decidisse trocar nós dois de lugar por conversar tanto.</p><p>[...]</p><p>O intervalo passou voando. Novamente tivemos que juntar duas mesas como no outro dia e dessa vez, eu consegui sentar ao lado do Byun e segurar em sua mão, mas é claro que fomos motivo de piada para os nossos amigos.</p><p>Mas eu consegui virar o jogo, colocando o meu irmão no meio. Hoje, antes de sair de casa, Tao me contou que estava saindo com Yifan desde a festa de Luhan e que as coisas estavam ficando um pouco sérias entre eles e por isso, eu facilmente consegui desviar o foco da atenção de todos para eles.</p><p>Porém, isso fez o Wu mexer com o Zhang que aparentemente estava mais próximo de Junmyeon. Nada que meu amigo já não tivesse me contado e depois dessa cena no intervalo, Yixing estava a um passo de se esconder pela vergonha, enquanto o meu amigo estava todo sorridente e contando pela milionésima vez - ao menos para mim - sobre o seu encontro nada normal. </p><p>Quase perto do final do intervalo, todos estavam ocupados com alguma coisa, seja o irmão do Baek flertando com Luhan ou meus dois amigos vulgo Minseok e Jongdae namorando. Todo mundo parecia focado em algo, até eu estava.</p><p>Eu e Baekhyun ficamos conversando baixinho quando ele encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e até mesmo ficamos rindo da minha tentativa falha de contar uma piada. Era bom ouvir a risada dele, sentir o cheiro do seu cabelo ou até mesmo o do seu perfume doce. Porém, todo o encanto do Byun teve que esperar quando o mesmo comentou sobre seus melhores amigos.</p><p>Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam tentando ignorar a presença um do outro, mas vez ou outra, eles se encararam, antes de digitar alguma coisa no celular. Ambos começaram a mandar várias mensagens para Baekhyun que nem ao menos sabia o que responder as dois. Pobre Baek, vai ter que ajudar os amigos a perceber que eles querem estar juntos.</p><p>Depois do intervalo, passamos as duas últimas aulas combinando o que iríamos estudar ainda hoje. Quando a aula acabou, nos despedimos, pois ele ia para o clube dele e eu iria para o meu. Por causa do projeto, os clubes tinham dias e horários certos para funcionar.</p><p>Ao chegar, me deparei com Jaemin entregando algo para outro garoto e mais sorridente do que as pessoas que fazem comercial de pasta de dente. Rosé e Jimin ainda não tinham chegado, então as coisas estavam estranhamente calmas. </p><p>─ Cheguei muito cedo? ─ Perguntei ao olhar em volta, notando que tinham poucas pessoas no clube. </p><p>Jaemin sorriu para mim e negou com a cabeça. Seu cabelo parecia mais rosa que o normal, tenho quase certeza de que ele retocou os fios. Era uma cor que combinava com ele.</p><p>─ Na verdade, a presidente passou aqui e carregou metade do clube para pegar alguns materiais que estavam faltando aqui. ─ Jaemin disse, antes de olhar para o jovem ao seu lado. ─ Ah! Hyung, esse aqui é o meu namorado ou ao menos um deles. ─ O Na apontou para o outro garoto. ─ Esse é Lee Jeno. Dá oi, amor.</p><p>─ Oi. ─ O tal de Jeno disse e parecia muito envergonhado. ─ Eu acho que já vou indo, Nana. </p><p>─ Não esquece de ver se o Renjun vai querer os biscoitos. Ele está treinando muito no clube. ─ Jaemin disse e seu namorado apenas assentiu, antes de se despedir e sair. ─ Ele é uma graça, não?</p><p>─ Ele parece meio tímido. ─ Respondi pegando um avental e o colocando.</p><p>─ Ele só fica assim perto de quem não conhece. ─ Jaemin deu de ombros. ─ Você está bem, hyung? Parece preocupado. </p><p>─ Somente problemas no paraíso, Nana. ─ Respondi antes de suspirar.</p><p>─ Problemas com o Baekhyun? O Renjun fala muito dele. ─ Jaemin encostou em seu balcão para me encarar melhor. ─ Vocês brigaram?</p><p>─ Antes fosse uma briga. ─ Sentei atrás do meu balcão e encostei o rosto em minha mão. ─ Eu não sei o que fazer. Acabei me envolvendo uma briga que nem é minha.</p><p>─ Conflito familiar? ─ Jaemin perguntou e eu apenas assenti. ─ Já passei por isso. A família do meu melhor amigo não se dá muito bem com a minha. Sabe o Jisung do clube de natação? Então... Temos que enrolar nossas famílias para manter a amizade.</p><p>─ Eu não acho que seja possível fazer o mesmo que você. ─ Suspirei ao pensar no meu problema.</p><p>Como eu vou enrolar o meu pai para manter um relacionamento que nem começou direito? O Baekhyun não merece passar por nada ruim e tudo o que eu quero é proteger ele. Sei que meu pai pode se revoltar e fazer tudo de novo, mas não sei exatamente como evitar isso.</p><p>Minha única esperança é essa tal garota que vou ter que conhecer hoje à noite. Bom, ao menos vou passar algum tempo com o Baekhyun antes de ter que enfrentar os meus problemas.</p><p>─ Existem outras maneiras de se enrolar alguém. ─ Jaemin deu de ombros. Ele estava certo, talvez existisse alguma outra forma de enrolar o meu pai. </p><p>Passei o resto do tempo no clube apenas pensando nisso e tentando impedir que Jimin e Rosé colocassem aquele lugar de ponta-cabeça. </p><p>Já que estava no clube, resolvi preparar alguma coisa para oferecer ao Baekhyun quando aparecesse na minha casa e por isso, usei o livro de receitas do clube para preparar um bolo. Estava torcendo para que o gosto seja tão bom quanto a aparência. </p><p>Depois que estava liberado do clube, eu corri para casa, pois tinha que arrumar tudo. </p><p>Eu tinha combinado do Byun aparecer aqui por volta de 16:00h e era exatamente 15:30h quando eu comecei a arrumar o meu quarto. Ele não precisava saber que eu era um completo desorganizado pela manhã.</p><p>Como a minha mãe estava no trabalho e o meu irmão estava fazendo o seu projeto com Yifan, eu tinha a casa somente para mim e para o Baekhyun. Por um lado, seria bom não ter a minha família louca por perto, mas por outro, ficar sozinho com ele me deixava nervoso. O engraçado era que somente ele me deixava desse jeito, pois geralmente, eu tinha mais atitude e controle sobre as minhas ações e emoções. Espero não morrer do coração com ele por perto.</p><p>Quando finalmente terminei de arrumar a casa, suspirei encarando Toben que estava sentado e parecia confuso. </p><p>─ Vamos receber visitas, comporte-se. ─ Disse para o cachorro que me ignorou completamente e saiu do quarto. ─ Não me deixa falando sozinho, Toben!</p><p>Logo a campainha tocou e Toben começou a latir. Guardei as coisas que usei para limpar o meu quarto e corri até a porta, ajeitando o meu cabelo como se fosse fazer alguma diferença. </p><p>Toben estava pulando empolgado, parece até que ele já sabe quem está do outro lado. Sorri largamente ao abrir a porta e me deparar com Baekhyun. O seu cabelo estava molhado e eu tinha quase a certeza de que ele veio assim do seu clube. Cumprimentei ele com um beijo rápido e somente isso foi capaz de fazer o meu coração disparar. Algum dia vou morrer de parada cardíaca.</p><p>─ Cheguei no horário? Eu me empolguei mais do que deveria. ─ Baekhyun pronunciou ao mexer em seu cabelo molhado. </p><p>─ Chegou sim, não se preocupe. ─ Disse dando passagem para ele entrar. ─ Vamos poder estudar tranquilamente, pois minha mãe está no trabalho e o meu irmão está com Yifan.</p><p>─ Estamos sozinhos? ─ Baekhyun me encarou antes de Toben latir. ─ Ok, tem o Toben também. </p><p>Baekhyun se abaixou para cumprimentar o meu cachorro que parecia muito feliz em ver ele. O Toben recebe tão bem o Baekhyun que eu sinto até inveja, pois comigo, só falta virar o rosto e dizer que não liga para a minha presença. Ser dono desse cachorro é mais complicado do que parece.</p><p>─ É, tem o Toben, mas fora isso, é somente eu e você. ─ Sorri envergonhado e Baekhyun assentiu. </p><p>Por que diabos eu estava envergonhado? Não é como se eu já não tivesse ficado sozinho com um garoto antes, mas dessa vez é com ele. A forma como o Baekhyun me deixa vulnerável é diferente de qualquer outra pessoa. Eu quero somente que ele se sinta confortável e bem aqui.</p><p>Fomos para o meu quarto e Baekhyun não analisou muito o local, o que era bom, se não ele ia notar uma camisa minha querendo escapar do guarda-roupa. Eu deveria ter dobrado ela direito para que isso não acontecesse.</p><p>Peguei os meus livros e cadernos, e Baekhyun logo retirou os seus da mochila. </p><p>─ Eu tenho um método infalível para te ensinar a matéria de hoje. ─ Disse pegando o meu celular. ─ Você gosta do One Direction certo?</p><p>─ Não está óbvio? Eu poderia casar com um dos meninos. ─ Baekhyun sorriu e eu apenas ergui a sobrancelha. ─ Eu disse que poderia, mas quero me casar com outra pessoa.</p><p>─ O jeito que você me ilude é diferente, sabia? ─ Disse negando com a cabeça. ─ Um dia, eu ainda acreditarei cegamente em suas palavras.</p><p>─ Pode acreditar, mas eu só vou casar depois da faculdade.</p><p>─ Eu posso esperar. ─ Dei de ombros fazendo o Byun rir. Eu nunca disse o quanto ele é bonito rindo certo? Ok, foco Chanyeol. ─ Voltando ao assunto... Eu vou te ensinar Química com uma das músicas do One Direction. </p><p>─ Isso é impossível. ─ Baekhyun arregalou os olhos e eu apenas dei de ombros.</p><p>─ Nada é impossível para quem quer aprender. Apenas preste atenção.</p><p>Logo, eu comecei a ensinar o Byun a decorar as fórmulas conforme a música tocava e o que ele deveria fazer para resolver cada conta. O método realmente funcionou, mesmo que as vezes, ele esquecesse algumas coisas. Pelo visto a nota máxima iria mesmo existir para calar o Sr. Yoon. Além do mais, eu descobri as músicas do One Direction eram melhores do que eu imaginava e até eu estava começando a associar as fórmulas a cada música. </p><p>Entretanto, quanto mais estávamos estudando, mais perto ficávamos ao ponto de que em algum momento, nossos dedos estavam entrelaçados. </p><p>Apesar de não gostar nada de inglês, eu gostava muito quando as palavras saíam da boca do Byun e o modo como ele parecia diferente falando em inglês, estava mexendo mais comigo do que deveria. Acho que eu não estava aprendendo nada além do fato de que ninguém era tão lindo quanto o Byun falando em outro idioma. </p><p>─ Park Chanyeol! Você não está prestando atenção de novo né? ─ Baekhyun disse chamando a minha atenção. </p><p>─ Claro que estou. ─ Sorri forçadamente. </p><p>─ Então repete tudo o que eu acabei de dizer. ─ Ele cruzou abraços. Agora eu estou ferrado.</p><p>Essa é a hora do meu cérebro me surpreender, mostrando que prestou atenção em tudo o que o Baekhyun estava dizendo, enquanto eu estava babando por ele. Certo, nem eu e nem o meu cérebro prestamos atenção em uma palavra sequer.</p><p>─ Você estava ensinando o verbo To Be certo? Tenho certeza de que era isso. ─ Disse convincente e Baekhyun logo começou a rir. Óbvio que não era isso. ─ Certo, você me pegou.</p><p>─ Eu sabia que não estava prestando atenção, ainda mais quando disse que tinha visto o seu guarda-roupa quase explodindo quando cheguei. ─ Ele apontou e eu apenas passei a mão pela minha nuca totalmente envergonhado. ─ No que você estava pensando, Chan?</p><p>─ No quanto você fica lindo falando em inglês... ─ Murmurei mordendo o lábio inferior. ─ É muito para aguentar.</p><p>─ Eu fico lindo somente falando em inglês? ─ Ele questionou com um meio sorriso em seu rosto.</p><p>─ Você fica lindo de qualquer jeito, Baekhyun. ─ Suspirei. ─ Você é e sempre será lindo para mim, de qualquer jeito. ─ Passei o polegar pela lateral do rosto do Byun, descendo o dedo até os seus lábios. ─ Eu pensei em você durante todos esses anos, chega a ser idiota a maneira como eu sempre pensei que em algum momento veria você novamente. </p><p>─ Acho que somos dois idiotas sendo assim. ─ Ele murmurou tocando o meu rosto. ─ Mas eu não ligo para isso, não agora, pois valeu a pena.</p><p>Sorri feito um bobo para ele, antes de encostar a minha testa na dele, aproximando nossos rostos.</p><p>─ Da última vez em que eu te beijei, os seus lábios tinham gosto de morango ou será que foi tudo ilusão da minha cabeça?─ Perguntei mordendo o lábio do Byun.  </p><p>─ Acho que vamos ter que descobrir isso juntos. ─ Baekhyun segurou no meu rosto, me beijando no segundo seguinte.</p><p>Mantive uma mão em sua nuca e a outra posicionei em sua cintura, o trazendo para mais perto e aprofundando o beijo. O ambiente ao nosso redor ficou estranhamente mais quente, enquanto o meu coração estava batendo fortemente. </p><p>Conforme íamos nos beijando, a distância estava diminuindo, ao ponto de sequer perceber quando o Byun já estava deitado, porém em nenhum momento quebramos o contato.</p><p>Suas mãos estavam deslizando pelas minhas costas, enquanto as minhas se mantinham acariciando sua cintura. Eu sabia que poderíamos ir longe, mas o quão longe ele queria ir comigo hoje? Eu nem ao menos sabia mais aonde estavam os nossos materiais, mas sem dúvidas estavam no chão. </p><p>Logo, percebi que não sabia exatamente as vontades do Byun. Sei que já éramos grandinhos para saber o que queríamos, afinal, ele tem dezoito anos e eu dezenove, não tem nada que a gente não saiba, mas o problema é que eu apenas não consigo entender os "sinais". Céus, quando foi que eu me tornei tão sem atitude?</p><p>Entretanto, todas as minhas dúvidas ou questionamentos desapareceram quando o Byun afastou os lábios dos meus para beijar o meu pescoço, me fazendo arfar. Meu corpo estava esquentando e eu sentia aos poucos uma certa coisa despertar. </p><p>Minhas mãos desceram para a barra de sua camisa, subindo a mesma lentamente e com isso, apenas me afastei para observar melhor cada parte do corpo de Baekhyun que estava sendo exposto. Suas curvas pareciam ter sido desenhadas com perfeição e sua pele clara e lisa foi o bastante para me fazer morder o lábio inferior e ao olhar para o rosto do Byun, notei o quanto ele estava vermelho.</p><p>─ Eu sempre soube o quanto você era lindo de todas as formas possíveis. ─ Disse ao depositar um beijo em seus lábios. </p><p>─ Não é justo que eu seja o único a ficar dessa forma. ─ Baekhyun sorriu maroto antes de inverter as posições. </p><p>Ele se colocou sob mim, levantando a minha camisa e beijando o meu abdômen conforme ele era exposto. Quando por fim, ele tirou a minha camisa, jogou a mesma no chão, beijando o meu pescoço, enquanto passava as unhas pelo meu abdômen. Fechei os meus olhos, sentindo a minha respiração mais pesada a cada instante. </p><p>Jamais vai existir alguém como o Baekhyun, ao menos para mim. As vezes, eu penso que tudo não passa de um sonho, de um delírio da minha parte. Mas ele é real, Byun Baekhyun, o meu primeiro amor, ele era real e estava aqui comigo e eu jamais deixaria ele escapar novamente.</p><p>Seus beijos molhados somente me fazia ter a vontade de parar tudo o que estava acontecendo para beijá-lo outra vez. Como eu seria capaz de resistir a isso?</p><p>Troquei nossas posições e tomei seus lábios em um beijo mais quente que todos os outros, sentindo suas unhas passando pelas minhas costas levemente, enquanto minhas mãos estavam apertando sua cintura levemente, apenas para o deixar mais perto de mim.</p><p>Porém como nada nessa vida está ao meu favor, aquele dia também não estava. Logo a porta da entrada da casa foi aberta e eu já sabia que o meu momento estava com os segundos contatos. </p><p>─ Chanyeol?! Cheguei! ─ Minha mãe gritou do primeiro andar. ─ Você está no quarto, filho? </p><p>Para piorar a situação, Baekhyun se assustou com a voz da minha mãe e simplesmente me empurrou, me fazendo cair no chão. Ele começou a procurar desesperadamente pela sua camisa, jogando a minha na minha cara sem o mínimo cuidado e logo se vestindo. Resmunguei ao me vestir, mas quando pensei em levantar, ouvi os passos da minha mãe no corredor. </p><p>─ Merda... ─ Murmurei ao olhar para Baekhyun que parecia tão desesperado quanto eu. ─ Eu já sei.</p><p>Quando a minha mãe abriu a porta, ela apenas se deparou com Baekhyun sentado na minha cama e mexendo no celular, enquanto eu fingia procurar algo debaixo da minha cama.</p><p>─ Vejo que arrumou o quarto, tenho certeza de que foi por causa do Baek. ─ Minha mãe disse ao entrar no quarto e se aproximar para cumprimentar o Byun. ─ O que você tanto procura debaixo dessa cama, Chanyeol?</p><p>─ Estou procurando uns cadernos velhos da outra escola para ajudar o Baek a estudar. ─ Disse com o coração disparado. Se eu fosse pego, a minha mãe ia dizer diversas coisas constrangedoras envolvendo hormônios.</p><p>─ Hum... Organize melhor as suas coisas. Os cadernos podem ficar com poeira. ─ Minha mãe respondeu e eu apenas assenti. ─ Eu vi um bolo lá na cozinha, quem fez?</p><p>─ Eu fiz para o Baekhyun. ─ Respondi. Tinha até esquecido disso.</p><p>─ Certo. Eu vou descansar ok? Se comportem. ─ Minha mãe acenou e logo saiu, fechando a porta.</p><p>Suspirei aliviado e deitei no chão, encarando o teto e resmungando. Logo Baekhyun olhou para mim um pouco preocupado. </p><p>─ Você está bem?</p><p>─ Estou... Eu não sabia que você era tão forte. ─ Disse massageando um dos meus ombros. ─ Acho que você deslocou o meu ombro.</p><p>─ Não seja exagerado, Chan e além do mais, você é pesado. ─ Baekhyun disse antes de deitar na minha cama. ─ Foi um susto e tanto.</p><p>─ Sem dúvidas. ─ Respondi antes de colocar o antebraço sob os olhos. ─ Isso o que aconteceu... Eu deveria me desculpar por isso?</p><p>─ Não, mas deveria se desculpar por não trancar a porta do quarto. ─ Ele respondeu e logo riu. ─ Acho que eu tenho um problema.</p><p>─ Eu também tenho. ─ Respondi suspirando. ─ Como você escondeu o seu?</p><p>─ Uma almofada. ─ Ele disse simples.</p><p>─ Ainda bem que eu não tiro isso da cama. ─ Ri antes de me sentar no chão. ─ Eu vou tomar um banho gelado.</p><p>Olhei para o Byun que assentiu. A coisa estava um tanto quanto feia para o nosso lado e por isso tratei de me levantar do chão e correr para o banheiro, tomando um banho gelado e tentando afastar os meus pensamentos para não piorar as coisas.</p><p>Eu nunca odiei tanto não trancar a porta quanto naquele dia.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Depois que as coisas esfriaram, eu fui na cozinha cortar um pedaço do bolo que fiz no clube para o Byun e ao voltar para o meu quarto, notei que ele estava digitando alguma coisa em seu celular e parecia impaciente e irritado.</p><p>─ Aconteceu alguma coisa? ─ Perguntei ao colocar o prato com o bolo em sua frente.</p><p>─ Do Kyungsoo e Kim Jongin. ─ Ele respondeu sem me encarar e por fim, revirou os olhos e bloqueou o celular, o deixando sob a mesa de cabeceira ao lado da minha cama. ─ Eu vou bloquear os meus melhores amigos, Chan.</p><p>─ Eu faria o mesmo no seu lugar. ─ Sentei ao lado dele e o observei comer o bolo e aos poucos mandar o semblante irritado embora. ─ O que vamos fazer agora? Pois tenho quase certeza de que estudar está fora de cogitação, ainda mais se for inglês...</p><p>─ Poderíamos assistir alguma coisa, tipo um dorama. ─ Ele sorriu empolgado e eu apenas fiz uma careta. ─ Você não gosta?</p><p>─ Prefiro meus animes. ─ Respondi dando de ombros. ─ Mas por hoje, vamos assistir o que você quiser. Vou pegar o notebook da minha mãe. </p><p>Levantei da cama, indo até o quarto da minha mãe e após conseguir o notebook emprestado, voltei para o quarto, vendo o prato vazio sob a mesa de cabeceira e o Byun deitado na minha cama e me observando com atenção. Seu rosto estava um pouco ruborizado e eu logo acabei da mesma forma. Vou ficar um bom tempo sem olhar para ele direito.</p><p>Assim que deitei na cama e coloquei o dorama, o Byun se aproximou de mim até deitar no meu peito, me abraçando de lado e assim, eu o abracei também, cheirando o seu cabelo e sorrindo fraco. Passamos as horas seguintes vendo um dorama que me fez chorar mais do que quando assisti o último filme dos Vingadores. Nunca pensei que ver pessoas morrendo e nascendo em outro corpo seria tão doloroso.</p><p>Por volta das 19:10h, eu deixei o Byun em casa e comecei a me arrumar para o jantar que teria na casa do meu pai. Tao conseguiu escapar, dizendo que estava com enxaqueca, mas sei que essa enxaqueca dele tem nome e sobrenome e que estava o esperando na frente da nossa casa para sair. </p><p>Entretanto, eu não tinha como escapar, considerando as circunstâncias atuais. Quando era por volta de 19:40h, eu avisei a minha mãe que estava saindo e até aquele momento, ela não sabia de nada e nem ia, era melhor assim. Entrei no meu carro e passei todo o percurso completamente nervoso e ansioso.</p><p>Meu pai morava um condomínio não tão luxuoso, porém ainda sim era bonito. Quando entrei no local, meu estômago embrulhou, mas eu mantive em mente que conseguiria a ajuda da tal garota essa noite. Fui recebido pelo o meu pai que não tinha um semblante tão contente quando me encarou.</p><p>─ Você vai ver que ela é bem melhor que um Byun. ─ Meu pai disse e eu apenas revirei os olhos discretamente.</p><p>Sinceramente, não tinha como outra pessoa tomar conta do meu coração como o Baekhyun.</p><p>─ Hum... ─ Murmurei desinteressado.</p><p>Antes que meu pai começasse a falar diversas baboseiras, a campainha tocou e logo o meu pai se apressou em abrir a porta. Meu queixo praticamente foi ao chão quando eu vi quem passou pela porta.</p><p>─ Filho, essa é Son Seungwan e esse é o pai dela. ─ Meu pai apresentou e eu apenas encarei o semblante da garota sorridente. </p><p>─ Wendy... ─ Murmurei desinteressado e a mesma logo fez um semblante nada agradável em minha opinião. </p><p>─ Bom, como vocês já se conhecem, por que não vão conversar no jardim? Eu preciso tratar de algumas coisas com o Sr. Son. ─ Meu pai apontou para uma porta de vidro e eu apenas dei de ombros.</p><p>Caminhei em direção a porta, ouvindo o salto de Wendy contra o piso da sala, me seguindo até o jardim.</p><p>─ Por que está aqui? ─ Perguntei enquanto abria a porta de vidro.</p><p>─ Nossos pais são amigos, porém eu poderia recusar toda essa maluquice. Eu apenas quero, quem sabe, abrir os seus olhos para algo melhor. ─ Mesmo sem ver, eu sabia que ela estava sorrindo.</p><p>Suspirei e assim que ambos estávamos no jardim, eu fechei a porta. Notei que havia um banco de madeira e por isso, logo me sentei, observando o céu. </p><p>─ Abrir os meus olhos para algo que claramente não estou interessado? ─ Perguntei ouvindo um resmungo vindo de Wendy.</p><p>─ O que você viu nele afinal? ─ Ela questionou com desdém. </p><p>─ O Baekhyun não é como os outros garotos. Ele é natural ao sorrir e até mesmo suas reações exageradas por causa das aulas mostram quem ele é de verdade. ─ Encarei Wendy que revirou os olhos. ─ O Baekhyun não precisa se esforçar para me fazer sorrir ou aquecer o meu coração. Eu gosto dele apenas por ser ele mesmo sempre. O modo como ele cuida de todos, até mesmo do irmão que o estressa... Ele ama as pessoas independente da situação e eu jamais iria desejar qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ele. Eu sou completamente apaixonado por ele, sendo um Byun ou não, nada vai mudar.</p><p>Wendy levou as mãos até o seu cabelo loiro que ia até acima de seus ombros, bagunçando o mesmo. Ela parecia estar em um conflito interno. </p><p>─ Por que diabos eu tinha que achar isso fofo? ─ Ela murmurou para si mesma antes de me encarar. ─ Eu não tenho mesmo chance, mas não posso chegar para o meu pai e dizer que quem ele acha que vai ser o genro dele, é totalmente gay e ainda é apaixonado por um gay directioner. ─ Ela ajeitou seus fios loiros e suspirou. ─ Eu vou me arrepender disso no futuro...</p><p>─ Do que está falando, Seungwan? ─ Questionei totalmente confuso.</p><p>Wendy desviou o olhar, antes de respirar fundo e colocar um sorriso estranho em seu rosto. Ela logo me olhou e eu não gostei nada disso. Ela estava aprontando alguma coisa.</p><p>─ Eu não me produzi toda para nada né? Bom, Park Chanyeol, parece que teremos uma longa noite juntos, mesmo que não seja do jeito que eles queiram. ─ Ela moveu a cabeça, apontando para os nossos pais na sala. ─ Vamos dançar conforme a música, Park. </p><p>Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas Son Seungwan é a pessoa mais louca que eu já conheci e consequentemente, é a minha última esperança.</p><p>Somente espero não me arrepender por ouvir ela no futuro, mas tenho quase certeza de que isso vai acontecer, eu querendo ou não.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Uma Farsa Dolorosa</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era segunda-feira, e a primeira coisa que me veio a mente, era que daqui a algumas poucas horas estaria finalmente livre desse projeto cansativo. Hoje teríamos a tão esperada apresentação dos projetos e eu mal podia esperar para ver como estavam os outros.</p><p>Durante os dias que se passaram, Chanyeol estava estranhamente mais amigo de Wendy, entretanto, eu não conseguia entender o motivo. Ele disse que após nossa apresentação, iria me explicar tudo o que está acontecendo e eu espero que ele faça mesmo isso.</p><p>Por mais estranha que essa situação fosse, eu decidi ignorar isso, caso contrário, ficaria louco tentando entender.</p><p>Levantei da cama, indo ao banheiro do corredor e retirando o meu pijama, colocando o mesmo no cesto de roupa suja. Quando a água gelada tocou o meu corpo, senti um leve arrepio percorrer cada parte do mesmo. Fechei os olhos e suspirei ao pensar em Chanyeol, a imagem dele com a Son logo veio tão nítido que eu pensei que estava presenciando isso novamente.</p><p>Eles estavam no corredor da escola quando os vi juntos pela primeira vez. Chanyeol parecia nervoso e Wendy estava dizendo algo como "vai funcionar" para ele, eu conseguia ler os seus lábios facilmente. Após essas palavras, o Park soltou um suspiro de alívio e assentiu, parecendo então mais relaxado. Logo após isso, nossos olhos se encontraram e o semblante dele mudou, como se estivesse preocupado com o que eu iria achar. </p><p>Depois de vê-los juntos pela primeira vez, os dias que se seguiram pareciam menos anormais. Se tornou normal ver eles juntos na escola. O diretor estava constantemente os parando no corredor, como se estivesse feliz com a situação. Isso estava me corroendo, eu não estava feliz. Não que Chanyeol não pudesse fazer o que quiser com a sua vida, afinal, eu não mando nele e nem temos nada, entretanto, vê-lo com a garota que já fez dos meus dias um inferno era um incômodo para mim. Porém, eu percebi que Wendy parecia um pouco nervosa em certos momentos, como se estivesse vivendo uma mentira. Eu quero mesmo saber o que está acontecendo entre eles.</p><p>Sem Chanyeol, eu estava passando os intervalos vendo os meus amigos e os dele agindo como casais, tirando Jongin e Kyungsoo que pareciam dois estranhos. O Park passava o intervalo com a Son, porém eu não sabia o local.</p><p>Ver meus amigos felizes me deixava bem, mas eu queria passar o intervalo com ele e não ouvindo Imagine Dragons e me sentindo totalmente estranho. Mas, mesmo com isso, eu não me sentia ruim ou algo do tipo, era bom ter um tempo para ouvir minhas músicas e refletir.</p><p>Ouço batidas na porta e abro os olhos, ouvindo a voz de Sehun do outro lado.</p><p>─ Hyung! Eu não quero chegar atrasado! A Seulgi vai me matar. ─ Sehun pronunciou batendo na porta algumas vezes.</p><p>─ Estou saindo. ─ Disse suspirando e passando a mão pelos meus cabelos.</p><p>Quando terminei o meu banho, saí do banheiro, vendo o meu irmão com o cabelo para o alto e um semblante preguiçoso, entrando em seguida e fechando a porta.</p><p>Depois de rir baixinho de Sehun, voltei para o quarto com uma toalha enrolada na cintura e peguei meu celular sob a mesa de cabeceira, abrindo o Instagram. Me deparei com uma foto de Chanyeol com Wendy, nada fora do normal e a legenda não passava de um controle de videogame e pizza. Isso provavelmente era de ontem, porém no fundo não parecia ser a casa do Park.</p><p>Suspirei antes de ter uma ideia. Abri a câmera do celular e virei o celular de lado, tirando uma foto do ombro para cima, postando sem legenda alguma. Eu tinha o costume de fazer isso.</p><p>Logo após a postagem, deixei meu Instagram de lado para entrar no Kakao Talk, vendo algumas mensagens em um grupo onde tinha apenas eu, Kyungsoo e Luhan. Eles estavam falando sobre os pais do Han que prometeram ir à apresentação, mesmo ele sabendo que eles sequer vão aparecer. Mandei um simples "bom dia" e disse que tudo ficaria bem hoje. Porém antes de deixar o celular de lado, recebi uma mensagem de Chanyeol. Abri a mesma por pura curiosidade.</p><p>Chanyeol: eu vi a sua foto. Como consegue ser tão lindo? Não acredito que está mexendo com meu pobre coração a essa hora da manhã. </p><p>Como eu era idiota. Acabei sorrindo involuntariamente, mas meu sorriso logo se desfez quando comecei a responder o Park.</p><p>Baekhyun: acho que o seu coração é apenas muito mole, não sei, porém não tenho culpa de nada. Espero que me dê todas as respostas que eu quero hoje, Chanyeol. </p><p>Chanyeol: se fazendo de sonso né? Eu já esperava. Você vai ter todas as respostas que quiser, eu prometo.</p><p>Respirei fundo. Estava com medo do que poderia descobrir hoje, mas antes que pudesse viajar em pensamentos, recebi outra mensagem dele.</p><p>Chanyeol: eu te vejo na escola, até logo!</p><p>Respondi com um "até mais" e deixei o celular de lado para me arrumar. Seria uma longa manhã, mas nada que eu não pudesse suportar, afinal, seria apenas mais um dia quase que normal na minha vida.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Depois de tomar café com meus pais e confirmar se eles iam mesmo aparecer na escola, eu segui com Sehun que estava a ponto de ter um treco.</p><p>Quando cheguei, tinha alunos, professores e pais por todos os lados, porém quando estava a caminho, recebi uma mensagem de Chanyeol dizendo o local em que iríamos ficar. Seria a quadra fechada, então não era longe. Depois de andar por entre as pessoas, finalmente encontrei o Park no nosso espaço, arrumando nossas coisas. Não trocamos muitas palavras, pois não tínhamos tempo para isso.</p><p>Resumidamente falando, o evento seguiu tranquilamente. Eu tive tempo para ver as apresentações dos meus amigos e do meu irmão, e para ser sincero, o de Sehun estava incrível, mas tenho certeza de que Seulgi garantiu que tudo ficaria perfeito.</p><p>O diretor e os professores estavam acompanhando um grupo de pessoas que eu nunca vi na minha vida, mas eles pareciam bem satisfeitos com tudo. Quando chegou a minha vez, eu e o Park nos mantemos calmos e falamos tudo o que tínhamos ensaiado e até um pouco mais. Vez ou outra, trocávamos olhares nervosos, mas por algum motivo, um parecia acalmar o outro de algum jeito.</p><p>Meus pais estavam lá como disseram que estariam e Sehun também estava, mas parecia debochar de mim e levar bronca da minha mãe em alguns momentos. O que dizer sobre essa peste que eu chamo de irmão mais novo?</p><p>─ Obrigado Baekhyun e Chanyeol pela apresentação incrível. ─ Nossa professora agradeceu com um sorriso.</p><p>Eu e o Park nos curvamos em agradecimento e assim que todas aquelas pessoas seguiram, eu respirei aliviado. </p><p>Logo meus pais e a mãe de Chanyeol se aproximaram. Todos pareciam orgulhosos.</p><p>─ Vocês foram ótimos, meninos. ─ A Sr. Park disse se aproximando e beijando a testa de seu filho.</p><p>─ Sem dúvidas, foram incríveis. ─ Meu pai concordou sorrindo.</p><p>─ Não esperava menos de dois garotos tão esforçados. ─ Minha pronunciou. </p><p>─ Eu só acho que o Baek hyung estava muito nervoso, pensei que ele fosse fazer xixi. ─ Sehun deu de ombros e eu logo me aproximei para dar um soco em seu ombro, porém não tão forte.</p><p>─ Você é quem vai fazer xixi, se não ficar quieto. ─ Ameacei vendo o meu irmão esfregando o ombro. </p><p>Ouvi a risada baixa de Chanyeol e apenas neguei com a cabeça, porém, o meu sangue gelou ao ver o pai de Chanyeol se aproximando com um semblante nada agradável. Sinto cheiro de problemas. </p><p>─ Eu assisti a sua apresentação de longe, estava ótimo, filho. ─ Chung-Hee disse sorrindo. ─ Olá Lia, vejo que está muito bem. ─ O Park mais velho disse olhando para a sua ex-esposa.</p><p>─ Porém, você está velho e acabado, bem como eu já esperava. ─ Lia sorriu irônica. ─ Me poupe de falar com você, não quero perder o meu tempo. </p><p>O pai de Chanyeol revirou os olhos e logo olhou para as outras pessoas ali presentes, parando no meu pai que não parecia nada contente em ver seu velho amigo.</p><p>─ Dae-Ho... Veio prestigiar o seu filho? Deveria mantê-lo longe do meu. ─ O Park mais velho disse com desdém. </p><p>─ Não começa com isso pai. ─ Chanyeol repreendeu o homem que sequer ligou.</p><p>Eu estava ficando preocupado. Meu pai e o Sr. Park estavam se encarando seriamente. Eu sentia uma tensão se formando aos poucos. Isso não é bom.</p><p>─ Com o que? Sabemos bem como um Byun é, ele vai fingir se preocupar com você para depois de apunhalar. ─ Chung-Hee disse tirando o meu pai do sério. </p><p>─ Escuta aqui, eu não tolero que ninguém fale sobre o meu filho dessa forma. Eles não tem nada haver com o que aconteceu. ─ Meu pai pronunciou em um tom alto.</p><p>─ Quem me garante que o seu filho não é desprezível como você?</p><p>─ Desprezível? Eu? ─ Meu pai riu ironicamente. ─ Quem ficou insistindo mesmo sabendo que era errado? O desprezível aqui não é bem eu certo? Pois não foi bem eu que tentou ferrar com a vida de alguém por causa de uma paixão idiota. </p><p>─ Você mereceu, pena que não pude ir tão longe. ─ O Sr. Park logo encarou a minha mãe. ─ Vejo que se casou com a sua salvadora. É amor ou apenas se sente na obrigação de ficar do lado de alguém que ajudou a sua família?</p><p>─ Obviamente você é não sabe reconhecer o amor quando o vê, sinto pena de quem você se tornou. ─ Minha mãe pronunciou quando o meu pai segurou em sua mão. ─ Deixe meu marido e o meu filho em paz.</p><p>─ Realmente, não posso reconhecer um amor que não existe. ─ O Park mais velho deu de ombros. ─ Não preciso mesmo me preocupar com o seu filho, Dae-Ho, afinal, Chanyeol encontrou outra pessoa.</p><p>Arregalei os olhos ao encarar Chanyeol que estava mais branco que um papel. Porém, antes que dissesse qualquer coisa, voltei a encarar os adultos ou melhor, o meu pai que estava a ponto de bater no Sr. Park para me defender. Felizmente, eles foram separados por alguns professores. </p><p>Porém em meio a confusão, Chanyeol me mandou uma mensagem me dizendo para o encontrar no meu clube e logo foi até sua mãe que estava furiosa com o ex-marido.</p><p>Esse dia estava sendo muito surreal para mim, porém uma coisa não saía da minha mente.</p><p>Chanyeol e Wendy estão realmente juntos? Por que? Eu realmente não entendo. </p><p>[...]</p><p>Depois daquela confusão, meu pai e a minha mãe foram embora com Sehun, enquanto o pai de Chanyeol ficou para conversar com o diretor, a mãe do Park também foi embora, pois tinha que trabalhar.</p><p>Enquanto o evento estava começando a chegar ao fim, eu segui discretamente para o clube de natação que estava aberto, encontrando Chanyeol sentado na borda da piscina e com as calças nos joelhos e o tênis ao seu lado. Quando me viu, ele sorriu, mas logo suspirou. </p><p>─ Eu vou esperar vocês do lado de fora, para garantir que ninguém entre aqui. ─ Uma voz que eu conheço bem pronunciou levantando da pequena arquibancada que tinha ali. ─ Não falem muito alto, podemos ter problemas.</p><p>─ Wendy? O que está acontecendo aqui? Por que ela está aqui? ─ Questionei encarando a Son que estava ajeitando seu uniforme.</p><p>─ Seu namoradinho vai responder todas as suas perguntas. ─ Wendy disse e logo encarou o Park. ─ Seja direto, Chanyeol e eu quero os créditos pela ideia. ─ Ela sorriu para ele que revirou os olhos.</p><p>Assim que Wendy saiu, Chanyeol me chamou para sentar ao seu lado e assim eu fiz após levantar minhas calças até aonde dava.</p><p>─ Pode responder as minhas perguntas agora? ─ Questionei ao olhar para ele.</p><p>─ Certo... ─ Chanyeol suspirou ao encarar a água. ─ Antes de tudo, ignora as coisas que o meu pai disse, eu não encontrei ninguém, na verdade, você é a única pessoa no meu coração. ─ Chanyeol começou e logo me encarou. ─ A alguns dias atrás, o meu pai queria que eu conhecesse uma garota para esquecer você, acontece que essa garota era a Wendy. O meu pai e o dela são amigos e querem meio que unir as famílias, então por isso fomos apresentados. Acontece que se eu ficar com você, o meu pai vai arruinar a sua família de novo, então eu contei tudo para a Wendy sobre isso e ela resolveu me ajudar. Tudo o que você viu é apenas fingimento, um teatro. Eu e ela estamos fingindo tudo, na realidade, ela está sendo uma grande ajuda ao fingir que estamos juntos para que o meu pai esqueça você e a sua família. Isso está acabando comigo, eu não quero ficar longe de você, mas faria qualquer coisa por você, até fingir ter algo com a Wendy. Sei que vocês se odeiam, mas ela está do nosso lado, nesse momento, ela está dizendo para o pai que está conversando comigo sobre o que aconteceu hoje apenas para me dar um tempo com você. ─ Chanyeol segurou a minha mão e suspirou. ─ Eu vou dar um jeito em tudo isso, mas por favor, tenha paciência. Eu não quero perder você mais uma vez e se para ficar com você, eu preciso passar por isso, então que seja. </p><p>Era muita informação para processar. Desde quando a Wendy ajudava alguém? Isso só pode ser mentira da parte dela, eu não acredito nela ou na vontade dela de ajudar, entretanto, Chanyeol parecia preocupado com o que eu ia dizer e sei que ele estava se esforçando para encontrar uma solução melhor. Tudo faz sentido agora... É apenas um teatro, mas isso significa que eu fui um pouquinho... Trouxa? Vou mudar o meu nome para Byun trouxa Baekhyun, combina comigo.</p><p>─ Você é tão idiota, Park Chanyeol. ─ Dei um soco de leve no ombro do Park que se surpreendeu. ─ Eu pensei que você estivesse com ela ou sei lá. </p><p>─ Eu com a Wendy? Até parece que consigo ficar com alguém que não seja você. ─ Chanyeol riu. ─ Desculpa não explicar nada antes, eu precisava de tempo para fazer com que o meu pai acreditasse em tudo.</p><p>─ E deu certo, ele acreditou. ─ Suspirei ao pensar no que aconteceu hoje. ─ Eu vou ser paciente, porém, saiba que não pode viver para sempre com medo do seu pai fazer alguma coisa comigo. Eu sei me cuidar e a minha família também, mas como não sabemos ainda aonde ele pode ir, acho que esse é o melhor. Porém, eu não confio na Wendy. </p><p>─ Eu sei, não precisa ser amigo dela e nem nada ok? Além do mais, quando eu souber como lidar com o meu pai, eu vou acabar com tudo isso e vamos poder ficar em paz. ─ Chanyeol encostou sua testa na minha e suspirou. ─ Fico surpreso do que eu sou capaz para ficar com você. Eu senti a sua falta.</p><p>─ Eu também senti a sua. ─ Murmurei e fechei os olhos ao sentir seus lábios contra o meu.</p><p>Chanyeol me beijou calmamente, segurando o meu queixo e sorrindo de canto em seguida.</p><p>Passamos mais alguns minutos trocando beijos, entretanto, a minha mente estava longe. Eu confio no Park e sei que vai dar tudo certo, mas e Wendy? Ela quer mesmo ajudar? Eu não a conheço tão bem ou ao menos não conheço o seu lado prestativo e disposto a ajudar. Pelo visto vou ter que confiar na minha pior inimiga nesse momento.</p><p>Porém, nosso momento chegou ao fim quando a voz de Wendy ecoou pelo meu clube, dizendo que o pai dele estava o procurando e por isso logo o Park me deu um beijo na testa, sorriu e saiu apressado e arrumando o seu uniforme.</p><p>Suspirei e quando pensei em levantar da borda piscina, a voz de Wendy ecoou mais uma vez.</p><p>─ Podemos conversar? ─ Ela perguntou ao se aproximar de braços cruzados.</p><p>─ E eu tenho escolha? ─ Questionei me mantendo no mesmo lugar e logo vendo ela se sentar ao meu lado.</p><p>─ Eu não gosto de você. ─ Wendy começou. Nada de novo sob o sol. ─ Porém também não o odeio e estou realmente tentando ajudar.</p><p>Ok, isso me pegou de surpresa. </p><p>─ Por que? ─ Questionei confuso ao encarar ela.</p><p>─ Eu não sou a garota má que você criou na sua cabeça, ao menos creio que não sou. ─ Wendy me encarou. Ela estava mesmo sendo sincera, eu sentia isso. ─ O Chanyeol me comoveu quando falou sobre você, ele estava mesmo desesperado por ajuda e até mesmo sofrendo. Eu não quero vê-lo assim, isso mexeu comigo, pois ele é legal, mesmo que tenha escolhido gostar se você. Estou ajudando o Chanyeol por ter gostado da maneira que ele disse o quanto gostava de você, não pense que tudo isso é por você, mas também não ache que é apenas falsidade, pois uma parte de mim está torcendo para que vocês consigam ficar juntos no final.</p><p>Estava impressionado. Na verdade, me senti um pouco ofendido, mas eu sentia verdade em suas palavras. Ela queria mesmo o nosso melhor. </p><p>─ Eu não confio e nem gosto de você, mas se está mesmo ajudando nós dois, então obrigado, obrigado por não se aproveitar da situação e por estar sendo sincera. ─ Um meio sorriso surgiu em meus lábios e o mesmo com Wendy. ─ Já que você vai passar mais tempo com ele do que eu a partir de agora, cuide bem dele. </p><p>─ Acha que sou capaz de aturar Park Chanyeol falando dos poros do seu nariz ou sobre o quanto você é lindo? Na primeira oportunidade que tiver, eu vou deixá-lo na sua porta com uma lacinho e um bilhete escrito "propriedade de Byun Baekhyun". ─ Wendy brincou e logo riu. ─ Não se preocupe, vou garantir que consigam se ver ao máximo possível, pois não aguento a cara de vocês de cachorros abandonados.</p><p>─ Então pelo visto estamos trabalhando juntos agora. ─ Suspirei e ela assentiu. ─ Não vou ser o seu amigo.</p><p>─ E eu não vou ser boazinha com você. Me aguente, apenas isso. ─ Ela sorriu. ─ E me agradeça apenas quando tudo chegar ao final.</p><p>Assenti e logo Wendy recebeu uma ligação e disse que estava de saída, assim me deixando sozinho para refletir. </p><p>Quem diria que a minha pior inimiga seria a minha aliada. O mundo da voltas e dessa vez, ele deu rápido de mais para me deixar processar tudo com calma. </p><p>Levantei da borda piscina e após ajeitar o meu uniforme e calçar o meu sapado, saí do meu clube e fui para casa, pois teria uma longa semana para aguentar e espero sobreviver a cada dia.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Desde o evento, algum tempo se passou.</p><p>Como Chanyeol tinha me contado, ele e Wendy estavam mesmo investindo no plano que estava dando certo, porém com isso, eu e o Park estávamos como dois fugitivos. A gente se encontrava escondido na escola com a ajuda da Son e até mesmo na casa do Park. A Sra. Park estava odiando a situação depois que descobriu tudo, porém ela prometeu não brigar com o ex-marido por isso.</p><p>Porém com isso, eu estava me sentindo um pouco sozinho, pois não era sempre que via o Park. Apesar de ter os meus amigos, eu não queria os incomodar com os meus problemas. Mesmo que todos os nossos amigos soubessem de tudo, eu e o Park os fizemos jurar que não iriam se intrometer e mesmo não satisfeitos com a situação, eles tiveram que aceitar.</p><p>Sem o Park, meus dias estavam passando lentamente, menos na hora do intervalo, pois esse sim era o melhor horário para mim.</p><p>Com o plano em prática, Chanyeol estava sentando com Wendy e como eu não poderia ficar sozinho, sobrou para Irene trocar de lugar com o Park e sentar comigo, porém isso não era tão ruim assim.</p><p>Quando o quarto tempo chegou ao final, indicando o início do intervalo, eu segui para fora da sala depois de avisar aos meus amigos que ia ler um pouco. Apesar de inicialmente não me sentir confortável em meio aos casais e estando sozinho, eu tinha outra coisa para fazer.</p><p>Passei na biblioteca para pegar um livro e segui para o campo de futebol americano, me sentando na arquibancada. O sol não batia ali e isso tornava o local ótimo para ler e passar o intervalo comendo o meu lanche.</p><p>Abri a minha marmita juntamente com o livro e comecei a ler enquanto comia um sanduíche que minha mãe tinha feito pela manhã. Porém, minha leitura logo foi interrompida por uma voz conhecida.</p><p>─ Eu trouxe cookies, então você vai dividir o seu sanduíche comigo por causa disso. ─ Joohyun disse subindo a arquibancada e sorrindo. ─ Gostou? Comprei ontem. ─ Ela deu uma voltinha.</p><p>─ O diretor não está na escola? Ele vai ver que você trocou o uniforme. ─ Pronunciei quando ela se sentou ao meu lado. ─ Mas eu gostei sim.</p><p>─ Ele está almoçando com o seu namoradinho e com a namorada falsa dele. ─ Joohyun deu de ombros. ─ Eu odeio usar saia, por isso, quando o diretor está ocupado ou fora da escola e não pode fazer sua ronda no intervalo, eu troco a saia horrorosa pelas minhas calças estilosas.</p><p>─ Você brinca com fogo, Hyun. ─ Comentei e vi a garota dando de ombros. ─ Qual é o chá do dia? ─ Apontei para uma garrafa que estava na outra mão da garota.</p><p>Irene era explosiva e por isso tomava chá para se acalmar e todos eram feitos pela sua mãe. Eu sempre achei que Joohyun era calma, mas quando a encontrei pela primeira vez aqui, pensei que ela fosse me jogar da arquibancada.</p><p>Depois que Chanyeol e Wendy passaram a ficar juntos, Irene resolveu ficar sozinha no intervalo e sempre vinha para cá, mas certo dia, eu resolvi ler aqui e a encontrei. Ela tentou me expulsar, mas quando percebeu que tínhamos um gosto literário parecido, acabou desistindo e passando o intervalo comigo. Desde então tem sido assim, ficamos juntos o intervalo todo, eu lendo e comendo sanduíche e ela tomando chá e usando suas calças. As vezes até ficávamos dividindo o fone e escutando Arctic Monkeys, pois ela se recusava a ouvir One Direction comigo.</p><p>─ Não sei, ainda não tomei. Minha mãe colocou mais que o normal, pois hoje eu briguei com o meu pai. ─ Irene deixou a garrafa ao seu lado e suspirou.</p><p>─ Por que? ─ Questionei curioso.</p><p>─ Olha... O que eu vou te contar tem que ser um segredo ok? ─ Ela disse e eu assenti preocupado. ─ Certo... Eu sou apaixonada por Son Seung-Wan a cerca de três anos e o meu pai descobriu e não gostou nada disso...</p><p>Meu queixo foi ao chão. Agora faz todo o sentido do motivo pelo qual ela está sempre emburrada por ver o Chanyeol com a Wendy. Ela também quer estar com a Son.</p><p>─ Preconceito? ─ Questionei e ela assentiu. ─ Qualquer coisa, você mora na minha casa e a gente coloca o Sehun pra fora.</p><p>─ Você gosta mesmo de perturbar ele né? ─ Ela riu. ─ Está tudo bem, minha mãe brigou com ele e eu creio que ele não vá ficar enchendo a minha paciência com isso.</p><p>─ Menos mal... ─ Encarei a grama do campo. ─ Agora sei o motivo pelo qual nos damos tão bem. Ela sabe pelo menos?</p><p>─ Pois é... E não, eu não sei se ela sabe, mas outro dia, eu acho que deixei isso bem claro e ela ficou um pouco estranha comigo. ─ Joohyun suspirou. ─ Bom, seja como for, eu vou contar logo, mesmo que ela não sinta nada, eu só quero tirar esse peso das costas.</p><p>─ Você tem o meu apoio. ─ Ela sorriu e eu sorriu de volta para ela.</p><p>─ Mudando de assunto... Sabia que você tem cara de jogador de futebol? Mas não entendo o motivo de ter escolhido o clube se natação. ─ Joohyun cruzou os braços e levantou uma sobrancelha. </p><p>─ Eu sempre gostei mais da água do que de um campo verde e além do mais, eu seria esmagado pelos jogadores. ─ Ri ao olhar para o campo. ─ Não gosto de futebol.</p><p>─ Bom, eu não gosto de saia e você não gosta de futebol. São coisas distintas, mas que definem quem somos... Por isso gosto de você, Byun. ─ Ela sorriu largamente.</p><p>Eu e Joohyun passamos o resto do intervalo comendo, lendo, ouvindo música ou apenas falando sobre quem gostamos. Ela me entendia melhor do que ninguém. </p><p>[...]</p><p>Depois da última aula, eu fui direto para o meu clube. Felizmente, todos os clubes voltaram a funcionar normalmente, entretanto, Taehyung resolveu dividir os dias dos treinos para cansar ninguém. </p><p>Assim que cheguei, troquei de roupa e entrei na piscina, passando muito tempo debaixo da água.</p><p>Nunca achei que fosse sentir tanto a falta de alguém como sinto a dele, mas prefiro passar o tempo na piscina do que pensando nele.</p><p>Entre nadar e apenas ficar abaixo da superfície, sequer notei a hora passando, porém quando vi duas pessoas do outro lado da piscina, logo subi, me deparando com Jimin, irmão de Roseanne, entretanto um pote para Taehyung, o presidente do meu clube e com isso, passei a ouvir atentamente o que eles diziam.</p><p>─ Eu fiz um bolo e resolvi trazer para você, espero que goste, Tae. ─ Jimin disse tímido, fazendo o outro sorrir.</p><p>─ Você sabe que eu amo os seus bolos, Minnie. ─ Taehyung pronunciou antes de levantar o rosto do garoto e depositar um selar leve em seus lábios. ─ Obrigado. </p><p>─ Você pode me agradecer mais tarde quando formos assistir aquela série na minha casa, eu quero muito carinho e beijo. ─ Jimin disse sorridente.</p><p>─ Pode deixar, você é quem manda.</p><p>Eles sorriram um para o outro e eu fiquei sentindo como se estivesse assistindo um dorama fofo. Porém, antes que alguém percebesse que eu estava ali, resolvi me pronunciar.</p><p>─ Hey! Vocês querem que eu saía? Não quero atrapalhar o amor alheio. ─ Disse chamando a atenção do casal que se assustou.</p><p>─ Baek? Está aí a quanto tempo? ─ Taehyung questionou com os olhos arragalos.</p><p>─ Não muito, presidente. ─ menti.</p><p>─ Bom, eu vou indo. Até depois, Tae. ─ O Park beijou a bochecha do Kim e em seguida saiu apressado.</p><p>─ Estraguei o clima né?</p><p>─ Sim e ainda não sabe mentir. ─ Taehyung riu. ─ Não fique o dia todo nessa água ou vai ficar enrrugado. </p><p>─ Certo.</p><p>Taehyung logo saiu do clube, porém antes que pudesse voltar a mergulhar, ouvi passos e em seguida, olhei para a porta, vendo uma cabeça passando pela mesma.</p><p>─ Hyung, eu acho que não passei. ─ Sehun disse da porta e eu apenas fiz um sinal para que entrasse.</p><p>Saí da piscina e assim que meu irmão sentou na arquibancada, eu sentei ao seu lado.</p><p>─ Foi muito ruim? ─ Ele assentiu e eu apenas suspirei. ─ Vamos esperar pelo resultado ok?</p><p>Sehun assentiu frustrado. Ele tinha feito um teste para o time de futebol americano da escola, mas tenho certeza de que ele passou e apenas não está confiante.</p><p>─ Estava treinando, hyung? </p><p>─ Não, apenas pensando.</p><p>─ No Chanyeol? ─ Assenti e ele continuou. ─ Você não deveria mais ficar triste por causa dele. O Chanyeol está se esforçando para esse plano louco dar certo, então apenas pense que tudo vai ficar bem.</p><p>─ Eu sinto falta dele, Hunnie. ─ Murmurei abraçando o meu irmão. ─ Queria que o pai dele nunca tivesse aparecido. </p><p>─ Eu sei, mas vai ficar tudo bem e além do mais, eu estou aqui se quiser conversar comigo, hyung. ─ Sehun sorriu ao me abraçar de volta. ─ Você não precisa dele, vamos fazer coisas divertidas juntas e você vai esquecer de tudo isso.</p><p>─ Você faria mesmo algo divertido comigo?</p><p>─ Claro, você é o meu irmão e eu quero te ver bem. ─ Sehun me encarou e sorriu mais ainda. ─ Vamos assistir algo hoje? Daí você esquece o bunda mole do Park.</p><p>Acabei rindo ao concordar com a cabeça. Conversar com o meu irmão foi bom, eu sempre podia contar com ele quando não me sentia bem e sabia disso. Eu amava o Sehun apenas por ele ele mesmo, apenas por ser o meu irmão e sempre ficar do meu lado.</p><p>─ Então vamos para casa, anda, levanta a sua bunda fedida daí. </p><p>─ É o que, Sehun?</p><p>─ Além de mais velho, ainda é surdo. Nem o Chanyeol hyung vai te aguentar viu. ─ Sehun brincou se levantando. </p><p>─ Eu vou te afogar, Sehun! ─ Levantei e comecei a correr atrás do meu irmão. </p><p>Eu retiro tudo o que disse, não amo mais essa peste. </p><p>[...]</p><p>Depois de perseguir Sehun, fomos para casa e depois de trocar de roupa, ambos fomos para o meu quarto assistir uma longa maratona de The 100 pelo resto do dia, brigando por causa de personagem e até chorando em algumas cenas. Quem assiste essa série, nasceu para sofrer.</p><p>Quando eu e o meu irmão terminamos de assistir os episódios que faltavam para a próxima temporada, eu resolvi fazer a janta e assim que meus pais chegaram do trabalho, todos sentamos na mesa para comer.</p><p>Meu dia tinha sido cheio, porém ao menos ninguém estava tocando no assunto do evento na minha casa, nem mesmo no dia, meus pais falaram sobre.</p><p>Na verdade, o meu pai apenas me pediu para ter cuidado com o Sr. Park, mas disse que não ia se intrometer, pois era uma decisão que eu tinha que tomar e eu escolhi ficar com o Chanyeol. Sehun também me pediu diversas vezes para ter cuidado, mas que estaria do meu lado para me proteger caso algo acontecesse e a minha mãe... Bom, ela parecia preocupada, mas disse que tudo ficaria bem.</p><p>E eu ouvi tanto isso ultimamente...</p><p>Depois do jantar, eu fui para o meu quarto e troquei de roupa, me jogando em minha cama e me preparando para dormir, mas antes que pudesse fazer isso, meu celular tocou e eu sololento, antendi mesmo sem ver quem era.</p><p>─ Alô?</p><p>─ Posso dormir com você hoje?</p><p>─ Chanyeol? </p><p>─ É, eu não estou conseguindo dormir e não paro de pensar em você. ─ Ele suspirou do outro lado da linha. ─ Sinto saudades.</p><p>─ Certo, certo... Eu também sinto. ─ Suspirei e encarei o teto do quarto. ─ Entre sem fazer barulho e vá embora antes da minha família acordar.</p><p>Chanyeol apenas disse um "ok" animado e depois de alguns minutos, ele entrou pela minha janela sorridente, me cumprimentando com um beijo que durou por alguns minutos.</p><p>Ambos deitamos na minha cama abraçados e eu logo suspirei. </p><p>─ Foi um longo dia? Está cansado? ─ Ele questionou.</p><p>─ Sim, mas é bom te ver, isso manda todo o cansaço embora. ─ Murmurei sorrindo.</p><p>─ Bom... Estive pensando, amanhã poderíamos passar o dia juntos, eu tive algumas ideias. ─ Chanyeol sugeriu animado.</p><p>─ Contanto que tenha comida. ─ Ri baixinho e levantei a cabeça, beijando a bochecha do Park. </p><p>─ Vai ter tudo o que você quiser. Amanhã vamos passar o dia todo juntos. ─ Ele beijou a minha testa sorridente. ─ Agora vamos dormir, pois quero acordar cedo e ter mais tempo com você. </p><p>Assenti recebendo um selinho e me aconchegado mais em seus braços. </p><p>─ Boa noite, Yeol.</p><p>─ Boa noite, Baek.</p><p>Deixei a cabeça sob o peito do Park, fechando os olhos ao suspirar e me entregar para o sono.</p><p>Amanhã seria um longo dia ao lado dele, sem Wendy, sem o Sr. Park ou qualquer pessoa que pudesse estragar o nosso dia. Seria um dia apenas nosso e eu estava ansioso por isso.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. O Amor Está no Ar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Na manhã seguinte, me deparei com o espaço vazio ao meu lado, concluindo que Chanyeol já tinha ido embora, entretanto, ao me sentar na cama e olhar para a mesinha de cabeceira, me deparei com um bilhete com a letra do Park. Ele apenas disse que viria me buscar as 09:30h em ponto e por conta disso, me apressei em olhar em meu celular, percebendo que era em torno de 08:50h e que não faltava muito para o Park aparecer por aqui.</p><p>Me levantei da cama em um pulo e corri para o banheiro no corredor, tratando de tomar banho após tirar toda a minha roupa. Enquanto a água morna escorria por meu corpo, lembranças da noite passada invadiram minha mente, me fazendo corar ao perceber que Chanyeol tinha mesmo dormido ao meu lado e apenas isso foi capaz de fazer o meu coração bater. Eu era idiota por ficar mexido com isso? Sim, mas o que eu posso fazer? Park Chanyeol nasceu para "abalar as minhas estruturas", se é que alguém me entende.</p><p>Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo. Pensar em Chanyeol era o que eu mais fazia ultimamente, considerando a última semana. Eu não queria viver em função do Park e por isso estava sempre ocupando a mente ou passando algum tempo com os meus amigos, em especial, com a Joohyun. Apesar de ser temperamental, a Hyun sabe ser uma ótima ouvinte, assim como eu.</p><p>Fechei o chuveiro após terminar o meu banho e enrolei a toalha em minha cintura, me dando conta de que Sehun não tinha me perturbado hoje, na realidade, ele estava muito quieto. Mesmo sendo sábado, Sehun tinha o costume de me encher todos os dias da semana e em discutir comigo 50% do tempo.</p><p>Recolhi minhas roupas e saí do banheiro, dando de cara com a peste no corredor. Deveria ter continuado sem pensar no meu irmão mais novo.</p><p>─ Bom dia, hyung. ─ Sehun pronunciou, esfregando os olhos. ─ Ue? Por que tomou banho?</p><p>─ Porque não sou você né, Hunnie. ─ Dei de ombros vendo a cara de indignação de Sehun. ─ Eu vou sair com o Chanyeol.</p><p>Logo, um sorriso nada inocente tomou conta dos lábios do meu irmão, me fazendo ter a certeza de que aquela peste estava a um passo de dizer alguma besteira para mim. O Sehun definitivamente não presta.</p><p>─ Está se arrumando todo para o seu amor né? Aposto que depois vocês vão tran...-</p><p>─ Se você continuar, eu juro que serei filho único a partir de hoje. ─ Avisei já levantando a mão. Sehun apenas riu da minha cara e levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.</p><p>─ Eu ia dizer que vocês vão se beijar, nada além disso. ─ Sehun riu novamente e balançou a cabeça. ─ Bom encontro, hyung e se o Chanyeol for um idiota, deixa eu bato nele. ─ Ele pronunciou antes de sorrir e entrar no banheiro.</p><p>─ Essa peste me paga. ─ Murmurei antes de voltar para o meu quarto.</p><p>Pelos minutos seguintes, apenas me mantive focado em procurar uma roupa decente, chegando ao ponto de ligar por chamada de vídeo para Kyungsoo e Luhan, que quase me mataram por pedir ajuda com a roupa.</p><p>─ Você está indo para um encontro, não para um casamento. ─ Kyungsoo disse impaciente. ─ Parece um pinguim.</p><p>─ Mas o pinguim por aqui é você, Kyung. ─ Luhan comentou vendo o outro fazer uma cara de indignação. ─ Mas é um pinguim fofo.</p><p>─ Eu concordo, você é o nosso pinguim fofo. ─ Pronunciei vendo Kyungsoo revirando os olhos.</p><p>─ Eu somente não vou discutir por causa que o Baekhyun vai acabar se atrasando. ─ Kyungsoo pronunciou ameaçador ou ao menos fingindo ser. ─ Me acham mesmo fofo?</p><p>Eu e Luhan rimos antes de assentir e ver um sorriso envergonhado surgir nos lábios de Kyungsoo. Não importa se as pessoas acham que o meu melhor amigo é assustador ou algo do tipo, para mim, Do Kyungsoo era apenas uma pessoa amável e adorável, mesmo que não deixasse nenhum de nós admitir isso em voz alta.</p><p>─ Mas vamos prosseguir com o Baekhyun Fashion Week deste ano. ─ Luhan zombou, fazendo Kyungsoo rir.</p><p>─ Um dia, vocês vão me fazer passar pela mesma situação e eu vou zoar vocês. ─ Revirei os olhos e logo troquei de roupa novamente.</p><p>Depois de passar mais alguns minutos em chamada com o Han e o Do, finalmente chegamos a uma conclusão. No final, eles acharam que uma camisa, uma calça jeans e um all star seria perfeito, afinal, segundo Luhan, Chanyeol iria babar por mim até vestido de It, mas eu tenho as minhas dúvidas em relação a isso.</p><p>Saí do quarto mexendo em meu celular e indo para a cozinha, onde cumprimentei a minha mãe com um beijo na bochecha e ajudei o meu pai a arrumar a mesa. Logo em seguida, Sehun apareceu e abraçou a minha mãe, se sentado em seu lugar. Assim que a mesa já estava arrumada, todos nos sentamos para comer, porém, eu sequer tive tempo de tomar o primeiro gole do meu café quando Sehun abriu a boca.</p><p>─ Mãe, pai... Sabia que o hyung vai beijar muito o Chan hyung hoje? ─ Sehun questionou, me fazendo engasgar no segundo seguinte.</p><p>Meus pais ficaram estáticos na mesa e logo me olharam, enquanto eu parecia uma pimenta em conserva. É hoje que o Sehun vai morrer!</p><p>─ Você me paga, sua peste! ─ Levantei no mesmo instante para correr atrás de Sehun que não perdeu tempo em fugir de mim.</p><p>─ Mãe! Mãe! Mãe! O hyung quer me matar! ─ Sehun gritou enquanto tentava fugir de mim no quintal.</p><p>Eu poderia escrever um livro com as pérolas do meu irmão, porém ao mesmo tempo, creio que ele tenha feito isso para que nossos pais falassem comigo, pois sei que ele se preocupa, mas ainda sim, eu vou matar o Sehun.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Depois de correr atrás de Sehun e por fim me cansar, tomei o meu café. Eu estava certo, Sehun queria apenas que meus pais conversassem comigo sobre o Chanyeol. Eles se preocupavam com o fato de que o pai do Park nos odiava e mesmo que pudessem lidar com qualquer coisa, eles não queriam me ver sofrendo. Eu agradeci pela preocupação deles e dei um soco fraco em Sehun antes de sentar na varanda de casa para esperar por Chanyeol.</p><p>Assim que Chanyeol parou em frente a minha casa, eu logo tratei de entrar em seu carro, sendo recebido por um beijo. Chanyeol logo segurou a minha cintura, enquanto eu estava com a mão em sua nuca, o trazendo para mais perto de mim e aprofundando o beijo.</p><p>Depois daquele dia na casa do Park, qualquer beijo já me deixava atento ao fato de que as coisas poderiam facilmente sair do controle a qualquer momento, mesmo que eu não pudesse evitar de certa forma. Chanyeol se afastou de mim com os lábios um pouco inchados e tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido no beijo, enquanto eu apenas o encarava com certa vergonha por em meio a tudo, ter mordido o lábio dele que ficou daquela forma, mas ele não parecia se importar.</p><p>─ Bom dia, Baek. ─ Chanyeol pronunciou e depositou alguns beijinhos em meus lábios e um em minha bochecha. </p><p>─ Bom dia, Yeol. ─ Respondi sorrindo bobo pelos beijos. ─ Saudades é?</p><p>─ Sempre né, não consigo ficar longe de você. ─ Chanyeol sorriu fraco. ─ Você está tão lindo hoje... Como posso lidar com isso sem surtar?</p><p>─ Eu é quem lhe pergunto isso... Mas acho que vou surtar de qualquer forma mais tarde. ─ Disse rindo baixinho.</p><p>─ Eu também. ─ Ele riu e logo deu a partida.</p><p>Durante o caminho, conversamos sobre diversos assuntos, uns mais bobos e outros que sequer éramos capazes de entender quando foi que entramos nele. No geral, Chanyeol estava o tempo todo sorrindo e parecia bem animado por estar comigo. Eu me sentia totalmente confortável e parecia que a qualquer momento, o meu coração ia sair pela boca.</p><p>Quando chegamos em nosso destino vulgo um parque de diversões que estava na cidade, Chanyeol prontamente disse que iria pagar tudo, porém, ele não resistiu ao meu bico pedindo para a gente rachar tudo e no final, eu consegui o que queria.</p><p>Fomos desde jogos até na montanha russa, onde eu e o Park seguramos com força a mão um do outro, ambos assustados, empolgados e até enjoados no final. Porém, jamais vou esquecer da sensação de segurar a mão de Chanyeol naquele momento, pois com apenas esse mero toque, eu senti que estava em segurança ao seu lado.</p><p>O dia passou rapidamente e quando eu me dei conta, a noite já estava caindo. Eu estava andando pelo parque com os diversos prêmios que ganhei quando Chanyeol chamou a minha atenção.</p><p>─ Hey Baek! Vamos na roda gigante! É sempre melhor a noite. ─ Chanyeol pronunciou sorridente. Ele estava tramando algo, eu sentia isso.</p><p>─ Certo... Vamos lá. ─ Respondi desconfiado.</p><p>Chanyeol deu um jeito de segurar a minha mão, me levando para a roda gigante e após dar o bilhete e algo a mais, trocando algumas palavras com o homem que controlava a roda, entramos com calma e logo o a máquina foi ligada. Estava seriamente desconfiado de que ele estava aprontando e eu estava mesmo certo.</p><p>No topo da roda gigante, a mesma parou, deixando eu e o Park presos lá no alto. Olhei para Chanyeol com os olhos semi-cerrados e o mesmo assobiou.</p><p>─ Você não presta, Park.</p><p>─ Eu não fiz nada, Byun. </p><p>─ Imagina se tivesse feito né. </p><p>Chanyeol riu e eu logo olhei ao nosso redor. Cada luz, pessoa e brinquedo já não era mais tão visível para mim, mesmo que estivesse usando meus habituais óculos naquele momento - considerando que eu uso sempre -, ainda sim não era capaz de enxergar muito bem.</p><p>─ Baek... ─ Chanyeol murmurou, chamando a minha atenção.</p><p>─ Se for admitir que fez algo, eu já sei viu? Eu vi você dando algo para aquele cara. ─ Pronunciei ao encarar o Park.</p><p>─ Você é esperto, porém, não é sobre isso que eu quero falar. ─ Chanyeol respirou fundo, me deixando preocupado.</p><p>─ Aconteceu algo? ─ Questionei preocupado.</p><p>─ Sim... Quer dizer, não! ─ Chanyeol pronunciou me deixando ainda mais preocupado. ─ Por que você tem que ser tão bonito? Isso me desconcentra. ─ Ele coçou a nuca antes de pegar a minha mão. ─ Sabe Baek, a gente se conhece a muito tempo e eu nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida de que não mais perder tempo. Eu gosto de você, sou completamente apaixonado por você, sempre fui e ninguém jamais foi capaz de apagar esse sentimento. Confesso que eu não esperava te encontrar depois de tanto tempo, mas eu encontrei. Eu quero ser para você alguém que você possa amar, conversar e confiar, independente da situação. Sempre irei te apoiar e mesmo sendo um pouco grudento, eu realmente não sou capaz de viver sem você e é por isso que eu quero saber se você, Byun Baekhyun, aceita namorar comigo?</p><p>Eu estava chocado e tentando processar cada palavra dita pelo mais novo. Tipo... Park Chanyeol me pediu em namoro... PARK CHANYEOL QUER QUE EU SEJA O NAMORADO DELE! Certo, talvez eu seja um pouco - muito - gado por ele, mas isso não vem ao caso agora.</p><p>Percebi então que estava a muito tempo encarando Chanyeol quando o mesmo me chamou preocupado.</p><p>─ Baekhyun? ─ Chanyeol chamou me encarando. Acho que ele estava com medo de receber um não.</p><p>Foi então que eu apenas abracei ele, o surpreendendo e em seguida, enchendo seu rosto de beijos, fazendo o mesmo sorrir.</p><p>─ Claro que eu aceito ser o seu namorado, céus... O meu coração parece que vai sair pela boca, mas eu jamais pensei que viveria esse momento. Você é tão importante para mim, sempre foi e eu não tenho palavras para expressar o quanto eu estou feliz. Sei que as coisas estão dificies agora, mas se estivermos juntos, seremos capazes de enfrentar qualquer coisa. ─ Sorri e beijei rapidamente os lábios do Park. ─ Então sim, eu aceito ser o seu namorado.</p><p>─ Graças aos deuses! Eu pensei que fosse ter um treco aqui, ia ficar doende de amor se você não aceitasse. ─ Chanyeol disse dramatico, logo rindo e me fazendo rir junto. ─ Bom, agora que somos namorados, eu vou te colocar para estudar, ouviu bem?</p><p>─ É o que? Eu me recuso a estudar, que absurdo! Devolve o meu coração que ele não é mais seu. ─ Virei o rosto e cruzei os braços, recebendo um beijo que me fez sorrir. ─ Uma vez na semana por duas horas apenas.</p><p>─ Duas vezes na semana por quatro horas.</p><p>─ Isso não está em negociação, Chanyeol.</p><p>─ Mas podemos negociar.</p><p>Ele sorriu, logo insistindo no que queria. Eu achei simplesmente um absurdo, não faz nem 10 minutos que começamos a namorar e ele já quer que eu coloque a cara nos livros. Eu nem ao menos gosto de livros de matemática. Pelo visto, vou ficar sem namorado hoje mesmo.</p><p>Depois do pedido, eu e o Chanyeol passamos mais algum tempo no parque de diversoes apenas nos divertindo, discutindo por causa de estudos e comendo dos mais diversos doces e salgados. Era por volta de 19h quando resolvemos ir embora, Chanyeol me deixou na minha casa, porém antes que pudesse sair, ele decidiu se pronunciar.</p><p>─ Hey... Eu posso te chamar de amor agora? ─ Chanyeol questionou vermelho e eu logo fiquei da mesma forma.</p><p>─ Hum... Talvez. ─ Dei de ombros vendo um bico se formando nos lábios do Park. ─ Pode né, Chan.</p><p>─ Já que você está concordano com muitas coisas, que tal estudar duas vezes por semana durante quatro horas? ─ Chanyeol sorriu sapeca para mim e eu apenas revirei os olhos.</p><p>─ Tchau, Chanyeol. ─ Disse abrindo a porta do carro.</p><p>Entretanto, Chanyeol segurou na minha mão e eu logo o encarei, recebendo um beijo que deixou o meu coração batendo fortemente. Eu odeio a maneira como Park Chanyeol mexe comigo, eu sou tão idiota.</p><p>─ Tchau, amor. ─ Chanyeol sorriu ao me dar alguns selinhos.</p><p>─ Você é um idiota. ─ Murmurei vermelho, sentindo ele encostar a sua testa na minha.</p><p>─ E você gosta de mim mesmo assim. ─ Ele riu, antes de acariciar o meu rosto. ─ Não quero que você vá, vou sentir a sua falta.</p><p>─ Você pode me ligar, grude. ─ Disse rindo.</p><p>─ Mesmo? Então eu vou te ligar! ─ Ele pronunciou animado.</p><p>Acabei rindo mais uma vez e depois de mais alguns beijos, eu saí do carro, acenando para Chanyeol até o mesmo sumir na minha rua. Entrei em casa e falei com meus pais que estavam na sala assistindo TV junto com Sehun, esse apenas tentou me tirar do sério, levando uma bronca de meus pais.</p><p>Segui para o meu quarto completamente cansado e me joguei em minha cama, fechando os olhos e pensando que poderia descansar um pouco, mas eu estava enganado. Sehun bateu na minha porta e logo entrou, dizendo que ia sair com Luhan e que estava precisando de uns lugares legais para levar ele e com isso, lá foi eu anotar uma série de lugares, explicando o que ele deveria fazer para chegar até lá.</p><p>Desde que os pais de Luhan oficialmente se separaram a alguns dias atrás, o meu irmão se tornou um porto seguro para o Han e isso me deixava orgulhoso dele. Ele estava mesmo levando o meu amigo a sério e eu apoiava, pois o Han era uma boa pessoa e o Sehun era animado o bastante para distrair a mente dele.</p><p>Depois que Sehun saiu sorridente, eu novamente deitei em minha cama, pegando o meu celular e notando que tinha algumas mensagens, porém uma em especial me chamou a atenção. Mina, a irmã de Kyungsoo, tinha me mandado uma mensagem e eu logo tratei de responder.</p><p>Mina: Baek?</p><p>Baekhyun: Mina? Aconteceu alguma coisa? </p><p>Mina: eu soube que os meus pais vão viajar na próxima semana, então eu pensei... Eu quero ver o meu irmão.</p><p>Baekhyun: eu vou falar com o Soo, porém vocês poderiam se encontrar na terça ou na quarta, sei que você tem folga do seu trabalho em um desses dias.</p><p>Mina: quarta então. Obrigada Baekhyun, você é um anjo.</p><p>Sorri e respondi a Mina, antes de mandar mensagem para Kyungsoo que ficou super empolgado. Eu entendo eles, se fosse comigo, eu iria sentir falta de Sehun, mesmo que ele seja implicante e irritante o tempo todo, ainda sim é o meu irmão.</p><p>Levantei da cama e fui para o banheiro do corredor, decidindo tomar um banho antes de deitar novamente. Depois do banho, eu voltei para o quarto, vendo o meu celular vibrando sob a mesa de cabeceira e ao pegar o aparelho, notei que Chanyeol estava me ligando por chamada de vídeo. Ri antes de me deitar na cama e atender a chamada, vendo o Park com o cabelo molhado e os ombros a amostra. Assim que ele sorriu para mim, eu senti o meu coração bater acelerado. Maldita paixão!</p><p>─ Tomou banho também? Eu queria estar aí para te encher de beijos. ─ Chanyeol pronunciou suspirando.</p><p>─ Chanyeol, a gente passou o dia juntos, você quer mais? </p><p>─ Sim, mas vou me contentar com isso. ─ Chanyeol deu de ombros. ─ Estou aliviado por você ter aceitado o meu pedido.</p><p>─ Pensou que eu ia recusar?</p><p>─ Somente estava inseguro... Eu não sabia bem como fazer e a Wendy estava a ponto de contar tudo para você.</p><p>─ Ela te ajudou?</p><p>─ Sim... Na verdade, ela disse que se eu não fizesse isso hoje, ela ia me bater e a mão dela é pesada, fora que eu tive que respirar fundo para não ter um treco e surtar. ─ Chanyeol suspirou. ─ Hoje foi um dia tenso para mim e ela ainda me chamou de "zé mané" quando eu contei que deu tudo certo. ─ Ele fez aspas com os dedos e negou com a cabeça.</p><p>Estava surpreso que Wendy tinha realmente ajudado Chanyeol, o que somente provava mais uma vez que ela estava mesmo do nosso lado e que eu não tinha motivos para não acreditar e confiar nela. Espero não me enganar no futuro.</p><p>─ Ela deve estar rindo da sua cara até agora, certeza.</p><p>─ Está mesmo. ─ Chanyeol riu.</p><p>Passamos as horas seguintes conversando e depois de dispensar a janta, eu deitei na cama, colocando o celular de um jeito que o Chanyeol ainda pudesse me ver. Bocejei ao puxar a coberta, vendo a cara dele de bobo apaixonado. </p><p>─ Quem dormir primeiro, o outro vai ter que desligar. ─ Susurrei e ele assentiu.</p><p>Ficamos em silêncio, apenas um encarando o outro. Jamais pensei que fosse dormir com o rosto de Chanyeol gravado em minha mente, para então, ele aparecer em meus sonhos naquela noite.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Estava sentado na minha cama ouvindo os surtos de Luhan, rindo da cara de chocado de Kyungsoo e vendo o sorriso estranho de Sehun. Depois de dormir em chamada com Chanyeol, acordei com uma mensagem de bom dia e uma foto dele fazendo um coração com os dedos.</p><p>O domingo estava passando rapidamente e quando me dei conta era 17h e eu estava em chamada de vídeo com Luhan e Kyungsoo, enquanto meu irmão fofoqueiro estava deitado no meu colo.</p><p>─ Agora o Baekhyun é comprometido, sinto inveja. ─ Luhan pronunciou rindo.</p><p>─ Céus... Eu não quero continuar encalhado não. ─ Kyungsoo disse fazendo um bico.</p><p>─ Hey Lu, eu posso fazer com que você seja comprometido também. ─ Sehun tomou o celular da minha mão e sorriu.</p><p>─ Não vamos apressar as coisas, Sehun. Eu não esqueci o que você fez no nosso encontro. ─ Luhan virou o rosto emburrado.</p><p>─ O que você fez, criatura? ─ Perguntei.</p><p>─ Ele comeu a nossa pipoca toda no cinema! ─ Luhan disse indignado e Kyungsoo começou a rir.</p><p>─ Uma das vantagens de sair com o Sehun. O que ele tem de bonito, tem de bobo viu. ─ Kyungsoo pronunciou rindo mais ainda.</p><p>─ Você nunca saiu comigo, Kyungsoo, então não pode falar nada. ─ Meu irmão me devolveu o celular e fechou a cara.</p><p>─ Antes que vocês comecem a discutir por causa de encontros... Deveríamos estar planejando nossas férias. ─ Lembrei chamando a atenção de todos.</p><p>─ Pensei que fossêmos para o acampamento Gravity. ─ Kyungsoo pronunciou.</p><p>─ Acampamento? ─ Luhan questionou confuso.</p><p>─ É Lu, depois que as provas passarem e todo mundo saber o resultado e fazer recuperação, vamos entrar de férias e a escola vai mandar todo mundo para o acampamento Gravity, bem longe de Busan. Lá é incrível, vamos todos os anos. ─ Sehun explicou animado e Luhan assentiu ainda curioso.</p><p>Passamos o resto da tarde contando a Luhan sobre o acampamento fora da cidade e ele pareceu bem empolgado. Bom, eu não julgo ele, também gosto do acampamento, mesmo sentindo que esse ano vai ser diferente.</p><p>A segunda-feira chegou trazendo consigo um dia quente e eu sentia que se ficasse fora da sala, iria derreter. Eu estava sentado ao lado da Joohyun, passamos o começo da aula conversando e os outros alunos nos olhavam de um jeito estranho, mas não nos importamos com isso.</p><p>─ Hyun... ─ Chamei enquanto ela estava encarando nosso jogo da velha. Já tínhamos feito toda a atividade, então estavámos atoa.</p><p>─ Não gosto desse tom, o que você aprontou? ─ Ela levantou a cabeça para me encarar.</p><p>─ Nada... Eu saí com o Chanyeol no sábado e ele me pediu em namoro. Estamos namorando. ─ Contei vendo ela arregalando os olhos.</p><p>─ Namorando né? Só queria uma namorada também. ─ Irene olhou para onde Wendy estava sentada com o Park e suspirou.</p><p>Porém, antes que pudesse dizer algo para ajudar ela, a professora resolveu chamar a nossa atenção.</p><p>─ Vocês estão conversando muito para o meu gosto, Baekhyun e Joohyun. ─ A professora pronunciou atraindo todos os olhares para nós dois.</p><p>─ Desculpa professora, é que eu e o Byun passamos muito tempo longe um do outro. ─ Ela passou o braço sob os meus ombros e sorriu. ─ Olha essa carinha... Não resisto a ele viu.</p><p>─ Realmente, não posso viver sem a Hyun, professora. Praticamente casados aqui. ─ Entrei na brincadeira dela, segurando a risada.</p><p>─ Contanto que não falem na minha aula, vocês podem ser até almas gêmeas. ─ A professora disse sem paciência, fazendo eu e Joohyun rir. ─ Bom... Eu quero dar um pequeno aviso agora. A semana de provas está chegando e como sabem, eu não vou pegar leve.</p><p>Todos os alunos começaram a reclamar, até que Jackson resolveu protestar, falando que estava muito ocupado com Yugyeom, seu namorado, para estudar, logo fazendo Mark Tuan e Jinyoung também se manifestar e com isso, toda a turma começou a reclamar.</p><p>Porém, minha atenção foi tomada por Joohyun que empurrou um papel para mim com algo escrito.</p><p>"Baek, eu preciso te contar algo. Domingo, eu e a Wendy estavámos sozinhas na casa dela, pois os pais dela saíram e a gente acabou em uma brincadeira boba na cama dela, então quando me dei conta, ela estava em cima de mim e daí nos beijamos."</p><p>Assim que terminei de ler, arregalei os olhos para Joohyun que estava vermelha. Logo começamos a conversar por meio de bilhetes sobre o que aconteceu. Joohyun me contou que logo após o beijo, ela foi embora correndo da casa de Wendy e desde então, elas não falaram mais sobre. Eu tentei ao máximo aconselhar ela, mas nem ao menos sabia o que dizer. Era uma situação complicada.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Depois dos avisos da professora e de ajudar Joohyun, Chanyeol me mandou uma mensagem, dizendo que a biblioteca estaria vazia durante o intervalo e me pedindo para o encontrar lá. Assim que a aula acabou, eu saí discretamente da sala e andei com cuidado pelos corredores até a biblioteca, entrando silenciosamente e encontrando Chanyeol sorrindo.</p><p>─ A Wendy disse que o pai dela está com a bibliotecária, então temos algum tempo. ─ Chanyeol pronunciou e em seguida, se aproximou de mim.</p><p>Chanyeol me colocou contra uma prateleira que ficava na parede, tomando os meus lábios em um beijo. Minhas mãos foram de encontro a sua nuca, deixando um carinho por lá e sentindo ele ficar totalmente arrepiado por isso. O Park segurou a minha cintura, me deixando bem perto de seu corpo. Seu beijo era repleto de saudade e eu me sentia da mesma forma.</p><p>Meu coração estava batendo como nunca, enquanto enrolava o cabelo cacheado do Park em meus dedos. Logo senti os seus lábios em meu pescoço, me fazendo arfar por isso. Segurei em seus ombros, mordendo o meu lábio com força. Estava tudo muito bom para ser realidade, mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco, a minha também ia durar.</p><p>Logo a porta da biblioteca foi aberta e com isso, o diretor e a bibliotecária entraram no mesmo instante. Chanyeol se afastou de mim arregalando os olhos e logo nós dois nos abaixamos.</p><p>─ Droga... ─ Murmurei. ─ O que vamos fazer?</p><p>─ Vamos ficar quietos. ─ Chanyeol disse e segurou a minha mão, sorrindo fraco.</p><p>Além de ter todos os problemas que já tínhamos, pegação na escola era proibido, então logo teríamos problemas por isso.</p><p>─ O livro que o senhor quer está por aqui. ─ A mulher pronunciou caminhando por entre as prateleiras e vindo justamente em nossa direção.</p><p>─ Ainda bem, eu preciso mesmo desse livro. ─ O homem disse seguindo a mais nova.</p><p>Eu e Chanyeol estavámos mais brancos que um papel com a chance de sermos flagrados ali, porém, aparentemente não seria hoje que iriam nos descobrir.</p><p>─ Pai! Eu preciso falar com o senhor! ─ Wendy entrou na biblioteca e pelo o seu tom de voz, ela tinha corrido muito.</p><p>─ Nesse instante? ─ Ela assentiu. ─ Certo... Tiffany, venha comigo, ainda preciso da lista de livros do próximo mês. ─ O diretor pronunciou.</p><p>Logo o diretor junto de Tiffany, deixaram a biblioteca, restando apenas eu, Chanyeol e Wendy.</p><p>─ Vão para as arquibancadas, agora. ─ Ela disse antes de fechar a porta.</p><p>Eu e Chanyeol nos entreolhamos antes de levantar e sair silenciosamente, indo para as arquibancadas do campo de futebol, encontrando Joohyun que estava cantando uma música da Taylor Swift. Contamos a ela tudo o que aconteceu e ela apenas riu da nossa cara.</p><p>─ A Wendy ainda me pediu para esperar vocês aqui, ela teve que pensar rápido quando descobriu que o diretor estava indo para a biblioteca. ─ Hyun pronunciou, tomando um gole de seu chá diário. </p><p>─ O que você está tomando? ─ Chanyeol questionou assim que sentamos ao lado da Bae.</p><p>─ Chá e pelo visto, vou ter que trazer o dobro na semana de provas, isso me deixa estressada. ─ Joohyun pronunciou suspirando.</p><p>─ A Hyun é meio explosiva... ─ Expliquei. ─ O chá ajuda ela a se acalmar. </p><p>Chanyeol assentiu após entender e depois de alguns minutos, Wendy apareceu para nos dar uma bronca por sermos tão descuidados. Com isso, ela e Chanyeol seguiram pelo campo, deixando eu e Joohyun sozinhos para fofocar, digo, conversar. Tinha sido um intervalo e tanto e eu ainda não tinha me recuperado do susto.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Depois do intervalo, tivemos as últimas aulas, antes do diretor anunciar que os clubes estariam fechados hoje por causa de alguns materiais novos que estavam para chegar, fora a manuntenção de todo mês que era feita.</p><p>Com isso, Chanyeol me convidou para ir passar a tarde na casa dele, pois o irmão dele ia passar o dia com o Yifan e a mãe dele ia trabalhar até mais tarde. Parece que eles tem algumas contas atrasadas para pagar e estava fazendo de tudo para conseguir, recusando a ajuda dos filhos que queriam trabalhar para ajudar. Ela preferia que eles focassem nos estudos esse ano.</p><p>Antes de sair da escola, eu falei com meus amigos por um tempo e todos estavam empolgados para o acampamento. Essa era a melhor época do ano, sem dúvidas. Em meio a conversa, notei que Jongin e Kyungsoo estavam se falando, porém, parecia ser algo sério e mesmo querendo descobrir do que se tratava, apenas deixei eles em paz.</p><p>Saí da escola com Chanyeol e fomos para o seu carro. Durante o caminho, contei a ele sobre o acampamento e ele ficou tão empolgado quanto os outros, pois nunca tinha ido em um antes. Assim que chegamos na casa do Park, decidimos assistir um filme na sala com Toben que fez questão de deitar entre nós para receber carinho de ambos ou melhor, de mim.</p><p>Filme vem e filme vai, quando me dei conta, estava deitado no colo do Park, enquanto Toben estava sob a minha barriga, dormindo tranquilamente.</p><p>─ A pipoca acabou, vou fazer mais tá, amor? ─ Chanyeol disse e eu apenas suspirei.</p><p>─ Logo agora que eu estava em uma posição confortável. ─ Reclamei fazendo ele rir. ─ Certo amor, mas não demora. ─ Pedi e ele assentiu.</p><p>Passado alguns minutos, eu notei que Chanyeol estava demorando e por isso deixei Toben deitado confortavelmente no sofá e fui para a cozinha atrás dele, o encontrando encarando a panela de pipoca impaciente. O abracei por trás, vendo um sorriso surgir em seus lábios.</p><p>─ Problemas com a pipoca? ─ Questionei vendo ele assentir.</p><p>─ Odeio essa pipoqueira. ─ Chanyeol suspirou antes de se virar para mim e passar a mão por minha franja. ─ Hum... Você está muito lindo hoje.</p><p>─ Estou? ─ Questionei corado.</p><p>─ Está. ─ Ele riu e acariciou minha bochecha.</p><p>Desviei o olhar envergonhado, porém Chanyeol segurou o meu queixo, me fazendo o olhar, pena que meus olhos desceram para os seus lábios e eu não pensei duas vezes em beijar ele. Dessa vez, era um beijo calmo e até mesmo inocente.</p><p>Trocamos beijos por mais algum tempo até sentir um cheiro estranho de algo queimando.</p><p>─ Merda, a pipoca, Baek. ─ Chanyeol disse ao afastar os lábios dos meus e se virar para o fogão.</p><p>Ao ver a pipoca completamente queimada, ambos começamos a rir, decidindo deixar a pipoca de lado. Voltamos para a sala e decidimos continuar assistindo o filme abraçados, até Toben novamente tentar ficar entre nós. Ele queria mesmo atenção.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Era 19h da noite e a chuva estava forte do lado de fora da casa de Chanyeol. Passamos a tarde juntos e depois do filme, acabamos dormindo no sofá, acordando com o barulho da tempestade. A mãe de Chanyeol já tinha ligado dizendo que tão cedo, a chuva não ia passar e contando que ia dormir na casa da tia do Park, enquanto Tao ia dormir na casa de Yifan. Liguei para a minha mãe e ela achou que seria melhor ficar na casa de Chanyeol naquela noite, pois seria perigoso voltar no meio da chuva.</p><p>Eu estava sentado na cama de Chanyeol, enquanto o mesmo estava terminando de falar com sua mãe. Assim que ele entrou no quarto, eu suspirei, me deitando na cama.</p><p>─ Minha mãe disse que vai voltar assim que a chuva parar pela manhã.</p><p>─ Estamos mesmo presos aqui e sem internet. Ela acabou de cair. ─ Pronunciei largando o celular sob a mesinha de cabeceira.</p><p>─ O que vamos fazer agora? ─ Chanyeol deixou seu celular ao lado do meu, logo deitando no espaço vazio do meu lado.</p><p>─ Hum... Vamos falar sobre One Direction. ─ Pronunciei animado.</p><p>─ Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. ─ Chanyeol sorriu e logo subiu em cima de mim, começando a fazer cosquinha. ─ Viu? Bem melhor.</p><p>Comecei a rir sem para enquanto tentava segurar os braços de Chanyeol que também estava rindo sem parar. Cheguei ao ponto de quase ficar sem ar quando ele finalmente parou também cansado. Chanyeol se jogou ao meu lado rindo baixinho, enquanto eu apenas dei um tapa leve em seu braço.</p><p>Começamos a nos encarar, até que eu me assustei com o barulho da chuva, me aproximando de Chanyeol que me abraçou, deixando os nossos rostos próximos o suficiente para que eu sentisse a sua respiração contra o meu rosto.</p><p>Toquei os lábios de Chanyeol levemente com os meus em um selar, mordendo o lábio dele. Chanyeol apertou a minha cintura, me trazendo para mais perto, enquanto uma de minhas mãos estava na lateral de seu rosto. Iniciei um beijo calmo, sentindo cada parte do meu corpo esquentar. O beijo de Chanyeol estava me causando arrepios pelo corpo e eu conseguia ver ele da mesma forma.</p><p>Retirei a camisa do Park, jogando em qualquer canto e logo a minha teve o mesmo fim. Meu coração estava batendo rápido, sentindo cada toque de Chanyeol pelo meu corpo. Ele começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço, segurando uma de minhas mãos e entrelaçando nossos dedos. Com a mão livre, eu apenas segurei em seu cabelo, enquanto ele estava descendo com os lábios para o meu ombro, entretanto, quando eu pensei que ele fosse continuar, Chanyeol apenas parou e olhou para mim, me deixando vermelho, não que eu já não estivesse antes.</p><p>─ O que foi? ─ Perguntei envergonhado.</p><p>─ Você é tão lindo, Baek... Você faz o meu coração bater tão alto que eu tenho medo de que você possa ouvir. ─ Ele susurrou e eu apenas sorri bobo.</p><p>─ Me sinto da mesma forma com você, Chan. ─ Surrurei de volta.</p><p>─ Não precisamos continuar se você não quiser. ─ Ele disse parecendo preocupado comigo.</p><p>─ Eu quero continuar, quero fazer isso com você. ─ Respondi, levando sua mão que estava junta da minha até os meus lábios.</p><p>Chanyeol então respirou fundo e assentiu, em seus olhos, eu podia ver o quanto ele estava se controlando de certa forma, mas acho que depois do que eu disse, isso ia mudar.</p><p>Ele soltou a minha mão calmamente e voltou a beijar o meu ombro, passando por minha barriga até finalmente chegar na minha calça. Chanyeol abriu a minha calça com cuidado, logo puxando a mesma junto com a box, com isso, eu me ofereci para retirar a sua e logo ambos estavámos com todas as nossas roupas no chão.</p><p>Chanyeol admirou o meu corpo e céus, ele me deixava mesmo com vergonha. Ele então voltou a me beijar, passando um dedo pela minha entrada e me fazendo soltar um gemido que foi abafado por seus lábios. O Park então começou a brincar com a minha entrada, enquanto eu soltava gemidos baixos perto de seu ouvido. Ele distribuiu algumas mordidas pelo meu pescoço que sem dúvidas iria me render algumas marcas amanhã.</p><p>A aquela altura, tanto eu quanto ele estavámos duros e tudo o que eu queria era ir direto ao ponto, caso contrário, iria ficar ainda mais necessitado.</p><p>─ Chan... Eu preciso de você. ─ Sussurrei perto da orelha do Park, mordendo o lôbulo da mesma.</p><p>─ É tão bom ouvir isso, Baek. ─ Chanyeol murmurou rouco. </p><p>Ele então inseriu um segundo dedo em minha entrada, me fazendo segurar em seus ombros, apertando o local com certa força. Beijei o pesçoco de Chanyeol, fazendo questão de deixar algumas pequenas marcas e ouvindo ele gemer próximo de mim. A sensação de saber que eu era capaz de mexer com ele me deixava muito bem.</p><p>Foi então que eu decidi me esfregar nele apenas para ter mais algum tipo de contato, não estava sendo capaz de aguentar mais tempo assim. Chanyeol segurou na minha cintura, retirando seus dedos de minha entrada, logo, ele esticou o braço e pegou alguma coisa em sua mesa de cabeceira e por curiosidade, eu levantei a cabeça para ver o que era, me deparando com um tubo de lubrificante. Jamais vou saber explicar o que senti ao ver Chanyeol me olhando enquanto se preparava, os olhos fixos aos meus, o rosto levemente vermelho e o cabelo um pouco molhado pelo suor, seus lábios estavam vermelhos por algumas mordidas que eu dei no mesmo durante os nossos beijos. </p><p>Apenas eu era privilegiado o bastante para ter essa visão, a visão de um Chanyeol totalmente entregue ao prazer que estava sentindo e ansiando cada vez mais por isso.</p><p>Chanyeol então se colocou novamente sob mim, segurando uma de minhas mãos como antes e entrando dentro de mim. No começo, ele estava indo com calma, porém aos poucos começou a fazer movimentos mais intensos. Nossos gemidos se mesclavam no ar, enquanto eu estava de olhos fechados e com a mão livre segurando no lençol com força.</p><p>O Park segurou na minha cintura com um pouco mais de força, colocando o rosto em meu pescoço, onde eu conseguia sentir a sua respiração acelerada.</p><p>No quarto, a única coisa capaz de se escutar era os nossos gemidos e a nossa respiração ofegante. Apertei a mão de Chanyeol quando ele atingiu o meu ponto sensível, me fazendo soltar um gemido um pouco mais alto.</p><p>─ Amor, olha pra mim. ─ Chanyeol pediu ofegante e assim, eu abri os olhos.</p><p>Meu coração parecia que estava a ponto de parar ao ver o sorriso fraco do Park. Essa visão... Eu queria ser capaz de guardar essa noite na minha mente para sempre. Aos poucos sentia o meu limite chegando, enquanto me mantinha focado em olhar para Chanyeol. Vez ou outra, ele mordia o lábio e soltava gemidos, sem sequer quebrar o nosso contato visual.</p><p>─ Seus olhos são lindos, eu gosto de olhar para eles. ─ Chanyeol sussurrou. Maldito Park que me deixou envergonhado.</p><p>─ Para com isso, Yeol. ─ Disse baixinho, soltando um gemido e ouvindo uma risada escapando dele. Não consigo nem me manter firme desse jeito. ─ Você me paga.</p><p>─ Uhum... Quando você quiser viu. ─ Ele me deu um beijo rápido.</p><p>─ Acho que vou gozar... ─ Disse baixinho, mordendo o lábio inferior. Por que eu sentia vergonha em dizer isso?</p><p>Não demorou mais nenhum minuto para que sentisse o meu corpo mole, logo após me desmanchar por compreto, assim como Chanyeol que não demorou para sair de mim e fazer o mesmo, me deixando com uma leve sensação de vazio.</p><p>Chanyeol se deitou ao meu lado tão ofegante quanto eu, ambos encarando o teto e tentando estabilizar nossas respirações.</p><p>─ Vamos tomar um banho? ─ Chanyeol perguntou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.</p><p>─ Não tenho nem forças para levantar. ─ Fui sincero, vendo ele sorrir de lado.</p><p>Chanyeol então se levantou e me pegou no colo, me fazendo rir e o encarar. Foi então que me dei conta de que a chuva havia diminuído e agora estava apenas garoando do lado de fora.</p><p>Fomos para o banheiro onde Chanyeol me deixou sentado sob o vaso, enquanto ele enchia sua banheira com um pouco de água e checando se estava em uma boa temperatura. Assim que encheu, eu entrei e Chanyeol entrou logo atrás de mim, abraçando o meu corpo e me fazendo encostar a cabeça em seu peito.</p><p>Ficamos apenas aproveitando o momento de beijos e algumas carícias, até que Chanyeol terminou o seu banho, me deixando sozinho para continuar o meu. Depois que terminei, me sequei e fui atrás da minha mochila que estava no quarto dele, afinal, eu sempre carregava uma roupa extra por causa do clube. Vesti uma cueca que estava na mochila e em seguida, notei Chanyeol já deitado em sua cama que estava arrumada. Ele tinha trocado os lençois e todo o resto, assim como ele tinha dobrado as nossas roupas.</p><p>Ele me encarou e sorriu, me chamando para deitar na cama e assim eu fiz, sentindo os seus braços me envolvendo e com isso, não demorei muito para adormecer em seus braços.</p><p>[...]</p><p>Era por volta de 1h quando eu me levantei com cuidado. A chuva não tinha dado trégua, mas pelo menos estava tranquila. Olhei para Chanyeol deitado na cama com seu cabelo bagunçado e dormindo tranquilamente. Beijei sua bochecha de leve e levantei, saindo do quarto silenciosamente e indo até a cozinha.</p><p>Estava com sede e por isso fui atrás de um copo com água, agradecendo por achar um copo naquela casa. Fiquei alguns minutos olhando pela janela, até ouvir passo e me virar, dando de cara com um Chanyeol sonolento e esfregando os olhos, com um bico em seus lábios.</p><p>─ Por que levantou? ─ Questionei quando ele veio me abraçar, encostando o queixo no meu ombro.</p><p>─ Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Acordei e você não estava mais lá. ─ Ele respondeu deixando um beijo em meu ombro.</p><p>─ Estava com sede, então decidi beber um pouco de água. ─ Respondi vendo ele assentir.</p><p>─ Baek... Posso fazer uma pergunta? </p><p>─ Pode.</p><p>─ Você e a Joohyun são amigos agora? Fiquei curioso depois de ver vocês dois se dando tão bem na sala. </p><p>Acabei rindo baixinho ao me lembrar de que se alguém perguntasse sobre a minha relação com a Bea, eu poderia responder o que quisesse, afinal, não tinha nada para esconder.</p><p>─ Depois que você e a Wendy colocaram o plano em prática, eu e ela nos sentimos um pouco sozinhos, então resolvemos nos unir e bom... Deu nessa amizade louca.</p><p>─ Eu acho que a Wendy gosta dela. ─ Chanyeol deu de ombros. ─ Poderíamos tentar juntar elas algum dia.</p><p>─ É, poderíamos mesmo. ─ Concordei. O que eu mais queria era ver a Hyun feliz com quem ela gostava.</p><p>Depois disso, eu e Chanyeol voltamos para o quarto, deitando novamente como antes. Quando eu estava prestes a dormir, ouvi ou ao menos pensei ter ouvido Chanyeol dizer algo.</p><p>─ Eu te amo, Baek. ─ Chanyeol disse baixinho antes que eu sentisse a sua respiração mais devagar, indicando que ele tinha dormido.</p><p>Park Chanyeol me amava e como eu fiquei? Isso mesmo, com o coração disparado e a mente em completo loop com suas palavras, o que fez com que eu continuasse acordado, pensando se deveria ter dito o mesmo para ele.</p><p>Eu queria dizer o mesmo, mas não sabia quando teria a oportunidade de dizer ou ouvir isso novamente. As coisas estavam mesmo difícies para nós dois, mas eu espero que tudo melhore o quanto antes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>